Lonely Hearts
by quasi9
Summary: Frank sees the light?
1. Default Chapter

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Tylo had noticed the "For Sale" sign was removed from the townhouse next to hers. It had been up for a few months and this was a sign that she would have new neighbors soon.  
  
Frank had closed on his townhouse and would use the weekend to move his daughter and him in. With the help of his team, he had finally gotten his house packed and was ready for a new start. After the closing, he had went to the school Veronica would be attending to enroll her.  
  
Saturdays were Tylo's days to sleep in but today she was not going to have that luxury. The noise of the truck was loud enough to wake up the dead. Tylo peeked out the window to confirm that her new neighbors were indeed moving in today. She saw two women, three men and a little girl; the challenge was to figure which of them was moving in. She watched the commotion for a little while until she decided she had better things to do besides snoop on her neighbors, she would find out soon enough.  
  
The weekend went by fast as Tylo's alarm went off Monday morning; she opened one eye to see that it was six am. Tylo walked out of her townhouse at the same time that her new neighbor did. She looked over and from afar viewed her neighbor and child. He was drop dead gorgeous from what she could see and the little girl was just as beautiful.  
  
Frank got a glimpse of his neighbor as he opened the door for Veronica to get in. She was not much to write home about, she reminded him of a librarian or a spinster teacher, and didn't give her a second thought.  
  
Tylo was very pretty but since her divorce she had masked her features extremely well. When in public she always wore her mahogany hair up in a bun, glasses that concealed her green eyes, and clothes that would not accent her body at all. Only a select few saw her differently behind closed doors.  
  
It had been almost a week since Tylo's neighbor moved in, every day they walked out about the same time in the morning and it was always the man and little girl. She had not seen the two women who had helped him move in, for that matter she hadn't seen any female living with him and the girl.  
  
Tylo arrived home Friday night from work, stopped to get her mail and noticed that her neighbor was picking up his mail too. She waited for him to get out of in front of her mailbox, when the little girl turned around and said, "Hi!"  
  
"Hi." Tylo said.  
  
Frank immediately turned around to see whom his daughter was talking to when he said, "How many times have I told you not to talk to strangers?"  
  
Tylo noticed his tone of voice was curt, but the accent was sexy. Then she looked at him and could not breathe. From afar she thought he was gorgeous, but up front and personal he was magnificent as a man can be. The spell was broken when the little girl replied, "I'm sorry daddy."  
  
Tylo felt sorry for the little girl because of the way her father spoke to her. She tried to help extending her hand to him saying, "I'm Tylo Williams, your neighbor."  
  
Frank was not interested in making acquaintance with this woman but being a gentleman he shook her hand saying, "I'm Frank Donovan and this is my daughter Veronica."  
  
She looked at the little girl, smiled, and said, "Nice to meet you both, next time you say hi we won't be strangers now."  
  
Frank took his daughter's hand and said, "It's time to go." He did not even acknowledge what Tylo had just said.  
  
As Tylo got her mail she thought he was arrogant, of course most men who looked like he did were. She had had her share of men since her divorce, but they were shallow intellectually as well as physical. She instinctively knew Frank Donovan was not shallow and would not even get close enough to find out. 


	2. Chapter 2

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Frank didn't see Tylo emerge from her townhouse all weekend, which confirmed his theory that she was a spinster and probably didn't have a life. Tylo had a very active and fulfilling life at one time but that had ended five years ago along with her dreams. Today she just did enough to get by day to day.  
  
Veronica waved to Tylo on Wednesday, that's when she noticed that an elderly woman was taking her to school. She briefly thought about her father, and why wasn't he taking her as he did since they moved in. The rest of the week, the woman continued to take Veronica to school. By the weekend, Tylo's curiosity got the best of her and she timed her appearance at the mailbox to catch Veronica and the woman.  
  
As Tylo walked up to the mailbox, Veronica saw her and yelled, "Hi."  
  
"Hey Veronica, how are you?" Tylo replied.  
  
Before Veronica could answer the elderly woman turned and said, "How many times has your father told you not to talk to strangers?"  
  
Tylo answered for Veronica saying, "I'm sorry, Veronica, her father, and I met a couple weeks ago. So technically we're not strangers. I'm Tylo Williams, Veronica's neighbor."  
  
The woman eyed her cautiously and thought Frank didn't mention he met his neighbor. But then again, even though she was probably Frank's age she was very plain, nothing like Veronica's mother was. Being polite she said, "I'm Mabel, I help Frank and his daughter."  
  
"Yea, she baby sits me when Dad is working out of town, like now." Veronica added. "Well, it was nice to me you, Veronica we must be going now." Mabel said and started to walk away.  
  
So Tylo had gotten some answers as vague as they were. Apparently, Frank's job takes him out of town for days at a time and this woman was too old to be Veronica's mother. Her new neighbor may prove to be a challenge, just what she needed to bring her back to living again. 


	3. Chapter 3

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Frank had returned home and resumed taking Veronica to school. By Thursday, Tylo was anxious for the weekend to arrive. She was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice Veronica and her father at the mailbox.  
  
"Hi Tylo!" She said.  
  
Tylo said, "Hi".  
  
While Tylo was waiting to get her mail, Veronica said, "Saturday is my birthday and I'm having a party! Want to come?"  
  
Tylo was caught by surprise, as was Frank by the way he turned and looked at her. This was not a position she wanted to be put in. Tylo said, "I would love to come, but I already have plans for Saturday."  
  
Veronica looked sad when she said, "Ok."  
  
She hated lying to her, but Frank's eyes told her, as much as he would honor his daughter's request, he wasn't happy that she asked it the first place. He retrieved his mail and moved aside so Tylo could get hers.  
  
Tylo stepped in closer to put her key in the mailbox when Frank got close enough to whisper in her ear, "Thank you."  
  
Frank being that close sent shivers down her spine and he left her to recover from their closer encounter.  
  
Tylo went shopping on her lunch break Friday to get Veronica a present. Not really knowing what she liked or disliked, she opted for a gift card. This would allow Veronica to pick what she would like to have.  
  
On Saturday Tylo realized that she didn't know what time the party started and ended so she would know how long to "stay away". She decided to go and ask Frank at the same time she would give Veronica her card.  
  
She pulled up her hair, put on glasses, and dressed in a bulky warm-up suit that concealed her body and went over to Frank's house. She rang the doorbell but was not prepared when he answered the door in very casual attire. He was truly an Adonis.  
  
She was at a loss for words and started to stammer, "Uh, I want to um find out what time the party was?"  
  
Frank was use to having women become flabbergasted in front of him. He found it particularly amusing with this one and raises his eyebrow.  
  
Tylo read his body language and became irate saying, "I do not (stressing the word) intend to attend the party. It's so I know how long to be out."  
  
Frank smiled and said, "One to four."  
  
He had a killer smile to go along with his body, Tylo thought. Before she could respond Veronica came up behind her father.  
  
"Dad, come on we need to start decorating for the party! Hi Tylo."  
  
"We will start in just a minute." Frank said.  
  
"Hi Veronica, I came over to give you this and wish you a Happy Birthday." She said as she handed Veronica the card.  
  
"Thank you." She said as she ran back in the house.  
  
"Well, I better let you get back to decorating." Tylo turned and walked back to her house.  
  
A wave of sadness came over Tylo as she walked back, she would never have the opportunity to be part of a child's life.  
  
Tylo had been 'shopping' all day at five she decided the coast should be clear to return home.  
  
Everyone had left, except for Monica, Alex, Jake, and Cody who had stuck around. Frank was walking them out when he heard the car before he saw it. As he looked towards the end of the street, he saw a baby blue convertible corvette turn on his street. This is the first time he had seen this car and wondered who it belonged too. Just then he heard a garage door open, he turned to find that it was Tylo's.  
  
As Tylo slowed down, she saw that there still was a few cars parked by Frank's townhouse and that he was at the end of the driveway talking to some people. As she got closer, she noticed it was the same crew that helped him move in.  
  
As the car passed by and turned into Tylo's drive, he could clearly see Tylo was behind the wheel. She drove it right into the garage and closed the door. It wasn't until then that Frank noticed the Camry she usually drove was parked on the side. 


	4. Chapter 4

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Frank, Veronica, and Tylo were like three ships passing in the night, they caught sight of each other either when they left for the day or returned. This suited Frank well; he didn't have any intentions of his daughter or him getting to know Tylo.  
  
Frank received a phone call from his boss, letting him know that the team was needed in Texas in forty-eight hours. After informing the team of their new case and awaiting the briefing documents, he called Mabel.  
  
"Hello." She answered.  
  
"Hey, it's Frank."  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Got another case that out of state."  
  
"Oh my not a good time. I have a friend who I promised to help while she is laid up."  
  
"Ok, I go down my list."  
  
After an hour, he was frustrated that everyone he trusted to take care of Veronica was unavailable. He left his office and joined his team to start reviewing the documents that had arrived.  
  
Monica could see he was preoccupied said, "Frank, what's on your mind?"  
  
"I can't find a babysitter for Veronica, I can't believe all my backups are unavailable."  
  
Cody said, "What about your 'nerdy' neighbor?"  
  
Frank looked at him like he was crazy, "You can't be serious, and I don't even know her and you want me to leave my daughter with her?"  
  
"You described her as a home body and plain as nothing to look at. She probably doesn't go out much if at all, she lives next door so you would be able to track her if something did happen."  
  
Frank thought about his idea, so much for keeping his distance from her. Yet it would solve his problem said, "Cody, I think your idea just may work."  
  
"Do you want me to run background on her?"  
  
"No, I'll have Mabel check in on her from time to time."  
  
Frank was waiting for Tylo to get home, tonight it seemed like she was late. When she finally pulled in, Frank was out the door and heading towards her.  
  
Tylo saw Frank coming across the walkway heading in her direction. She wondered if something was wrong with Veronica. Then again if there were, she would be the last person he ask for help from.  
  
By the time Tylo had gotten her briefcase out and turned around, Frank was standing in front of her car. She walked up to him and said, "What brings you on this side of the fence?"  
  
She said that without hesitation, that it was Frank's turn to be at a loss for words. What seemed like minutes of silence was actually a few seconds. While Frank was trying to come up with the right words Tylo interrupted.  
  
"Well, cat got your tongue?"  
  
Frank shook his head, how the hell did he ever think an idea from Cody was going to work? He said, "Never mind." He started to walk back towards his house.  
  
"How can I never mind, when I have heard it in the first place? What don't you like about me to even give me the courtesy to talk to me?' She fired off one after another.  
  
Frank couldn't really answer her because he did know the answer himself. He took a deep breath and looked at her said, "I'm in a bind and thought maybe you could do me a favor and help me out."  
  
"Was that so hard? What do you need help with?"  
  
"Sometimes on my job, I have to go out of state for a while. Usually Mabel takes care of Veronica and if she doesn't I have a list of backup people. I have to be there in forty eight hours and everyone is unavailable to take care of Veronica."  
  
Tylo thought he's not going to ask me what I think he is, but then again he might be desperate enough. She heard his voice but what he asked was not registering.  
  
"I ah thought um maybe ah you might would watch her for me maybe?" He said.  
  
"In the time that you have moved in, you have said virtually nothing to me unless you really had to. I think that was because Veronica put you on the spot. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, you are entrusting your daughter with me?"  
  
Frank could kick himself because she had just made a total jackass out of himself. "Like I said before never mind." He said as he stalked away.  
  
Tylo put down her briefcase and took off after him, when she caught up to him she grabbed his arm. "I'll do it."  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked  
  
"Yes, what are neighbors for anyway? Just give me the basic details and I'll help you out."  
  
"Are you sure, I may be gone a week or more, I don't want to infringe if you might have plans."  
  
"Look at me, do you think I have much of a social life? I'm not what the 'boys' are looking for, hardly dating material."  
  
Frank could not argue with her on the point, he was one of the 'boys' as she put it, he was just glad that she had decided to help him. 


	5. Chapter 5

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Tylo said, "I'll be back in a half hour to go over the details, unless you want to come to my place?"  
  
Frank smiled and said, "Is that a proposition?"  
  
"Do you want it to be?"  
  
"Half hour my place."  
  
Tylo turned around and walked back to her driveway wondering what she had just volunteered for.  
  
True to her word, half-hour later she rang Frank's doorbell. He opened the door and motioned Tylo to enter. He followed her in taking note that she still had her hair up, glasses on, and a sweat suit, always hiding her body.  
  
Veronica was watching TV and jumped up when Tylo said, "hey kiddo."  
  
"Hi Tylo!!! Dad says you're gonna take care of me while he's gone."  
  
"Yes, hope you like that idea."  
  
"We should have fun not like when Aunt Mabel is here."  
  
Frank said, "Veronica, it's bedtime, go upstairs and get ready. I'll be up soon as I finish with Tylo."  
  
"Ok, Dad, bye Tylo." "Bye."  
  
Frank showed all the documents she needed and said he would call every night. "I really appreciate this."  
  
"So I'll follow you in the morning to school so I can pick Veronica up tomorrow night."  
  
"Yeah, this way they can meet you."  
  
"Okay so I see you around seven forty five." She turned and walked towards the door, Frank was right behind her. He wanted to say more, but this was not the appropriate time.  
  
He watched her open the door and walked out, he hoped that she wouldn't read more into the situation than just a "babysitting" job.  
  
As Tylo walked back to her house, she thought that maybe he would see her as friend unless of course he wanted something more. 


	6. Chapter 6

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Tylo met both Veronica and Frank in the morning; she followed them to her school, met the people she needed to meet, and left. Frank hoped he would only be gone for three to four days. He didn't want Veronica getting attached to Tylo since he wasn't attracted to her. It would complicate things if he started seeing someone.  
  
Tylo was thrilled that she was looking after Veronica; she made a list of things to do while Frank was gone. She wanted to leave early from work so she went to see her boss.  
  
She knocked on the door and stuck her head in, "Got a minute?"  
  
"For you always."  
  
"I like to skip out of here early."  
  
"Got a hot date?'  
  
"No."  
  
"Of course not, how could I even ask? When are you going to stop wearing these outrageous clothes?"  
  
"I have no reason to stop, besides they're professional."  
  
"Beauty, age. and intelligence are a few reasons."  
  
"You forgot defected."  
  
"Only in your mind." "Can I leave early?"  
  
"Have you told me why?"  
  
"I was trying until you got sidetracked. I volunteered to take care of my neighbor's seven year old daughter while he is out of town on business."  
  
"Tylo, Tylo, Tylo, you think this is a good idea? Where is her mother?"  
  
"I don't know I haven't gotten that far yet."  
  
"Don't you think you should have before you did this?"  
  
"Too late already committed. So now I'm not asking I'm telling you, I am leaving early."  
  
"One condition that you don't chicken out on attending the upcoming gala."  
  
She walked around and gave him a kiss on the check, "I promised you I would do it." Then she walked out the door. 


	7. Chapter 7

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
After picking up Veronica, Tylo stopped at her house to change clothes and get what she would need for the next morning. She took Veronica home and started to warm up a casserole Mabel had made.  
  
While it was warming up, she went upstairs to see that Veronica had change out of her school clothes and to pick out what she was wearing the next day. She noticed the picture of a woman, Frank, and Veronica on her nightstand. She picked it up without thinking to examine the picture.  
  
"That's mom, dad, and me. Mommy's in heaven now." Veronica said.  
  
"How long has she been in heaven?" Tylo asked.  
  
"Since I was five. I miss her." Veronica said sadly.  
  
"I'm sure you do." Tylo said thinking about Ashley.  
  
The stove 's timer went off. "Sounds like it's dinner time. Ready."  
  
"Yeah." Veronica grabbed Tylo's hand and pulled her down the stairs.  
  
They ate, did dishes, Veronica did her homework, and they watched T.V.  
  
Frank called shortly before Veronica had to go to bed and he spoke briefly to Tylo.  
  
Tylo walked up with Veronica, and waited to tuck her in for the night. She went downstairs to sleep on the couch; she didn't dare sleep in Frank's bed especially not without him being in it.  
  
Three days had pass, Tylo and Veronica were getting along great. Frank called to say he would be home late Friday and that Veronica could stay up to wait for him. Tylo had moved all her stuff back after dinner on Friday, so when Frank arrived all she would do is go home to her own bed. The only downside to this arrangement was sleeping on the couch.  
  
Tylo and Veronica fell asleep together on the big chair watching T.V. by the time Frank arrived home. He quietly slip in to see the two sleeping in the chair, immediately it took him back to when he used to come home and find Jillian like that.  
  
His daughter was a splitting image of her mother, a radiant beauty, while Tylo looked different sleeping there. She was plain, but asleep she had a glow about her, especially that she wore her hair down and no glasses. But that was as far as Frank would go with that thought; he still could not see anything that had caught his eye.  
  
He walked over and lightly shook Tylo, as he didn't want to startle her.  
  
"Tylo, Tylo." He said.  
  
"Mmm," She said as she stretched.  
  
Frank shook her once more saying, "Tylo, its Frank I'm home"  
  
Tylo opened her eyes when the voice hit her ears; Frank was standing in front of her. She went to move then remembered that Veronica was on her lap. Frank gently picked his daughter up and carried her to bed.  
  
By the time he came downstairs, Tylo was fully awake with her hair up and glasses on. The semi sleeping beauty had put on her disguise again.  
  
Frank said, "I really appreciate what you did for the pass few days."  
  
"You have a wonderful daughter, she didn't give me any trouble at all. Anytime you need me to help out just let me know."  
  
"I really don't know what to do to thank you, but Thank you."  
  
Tylo thought 'you could take me to bed and ravage my body.' But instead said, "No thanks is necessary, I enjoyed taking care of Veronica. You're probably tired, so I leave so you can get some rest."  
  
"I'll walk you over to your house."  
  
"Frank, I'm a big girl, I don't need an escort from here to there. Good Night." She opened the door and walked over to her house. She would get a decent night sleep because she would be in her own bed. 


	8. Chapter 8

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
The weekend had gone really fast as usual, but Tylo didn't see Frank or Veronica at all. Tylo summed it up to Frank avoiding her, as he usually did.  
  
By mid-week, Frank and his team were called out of town again. Under his direction, his team had become the best in a short time and now they were feeling it. Mabel was available to watch Veronica, although she wanted Tylo to do it.  
  
Thursday night Tylo was getting her mail when she saw Mabel and Veronica.  
  
"Hi, Mabel, Veronica." Tylo said.  
  
"Hey Tylo." Veronica said.  
  
"How are you? I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Right now, she not doing real good. Her father is out of town again and Veronica is having a hard time mining." Mabel said.  
  
"Why is that Veronica?" Tylo asked.  
  
"Because, I wanted dad to ask you to baby-sit instead."  
  
"Okay, but that doesn't give you a reason to take it out on Miss Mabel. Does it?"  
  
"No, but I had fun when you did it."  
  
"Here's my key, why don't you go get my mail for me?" She handed Veronica the key.  
  
Once she walked over to get the mail, Tylo asked, "Mabel is there anything I can do to help you?"  
  
"After you get settled would you come over for a little while and help me get her into bed?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
About that time Veronica returned with Tylo's mail. "I want to ask a favor of you. I want you to behave for Miss Mabel. Okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Tylo had changed and ate dinner before she went over to Frank's house. She knocked on the door and Mabel answered it.  
  
"Did you tell her I was coming over?"  
  
"No."  
  
Tylo and Veronica were playing a game when the phone rang. Tylo could tell from the conversation that it was Frank.  
  
After he spoke to his daughter, Tylo took her upstairs to tuck her in while Mabel finished her conversation with Frank. By the time Tylo came downstairs she was off the phone.  
  
"She all tucked in."  
  
"Thank you. I'm sure she will be okay the rest of the time. Frank will be home tomorrow."  
  
"Well then I leave you be and say Good Night."  
  
"Good Night."  
  
Although Mabel was happy that Tylo helped out with Veronica, when Frank found out he read her the riot act. He made himself perfectly clear that he did not want Tylo there. Mabel didn't have the heart to tell her how Frank felt. 


	9. Chapter 9

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Frank arrived home early Friday before Tylo came home from work. He had a score to settle with her.  
  
It was later than usual when Tylo pulled into her driveway; she just got in the door and changed when the doorbell rang. She wondered who that could be since she was not expecting anyone. She looked out the peephole, saw it was Frank, and opened the door.  
  
"Hey." Tylo said.  
  
"I don't appreciate you undermining my authority or Mabel's. Mabel has been taking care of Veronica for the last two years so I can't possibly see what help you were last night. It only makes me believe that you are using my daughter to get to me."  
  
Tylo was so stunned at Frank's harsh words until she saw red and said, "You think I would actually use Veronica to get to you? You are so self- centered and egotistic to believe I would do something like that. But rest assured, you have made your point very clear and I'll make sure that I stay clear of you and Veronica. Thank you for bring it to my attention." She slammed the door in his face.  
  
Frank wasn't surprised when the door slammed but at least he would not have to deal with Tylo. Tylo thought she did nothing but be nice and friendly to her neighbors. She could not think of anything she did that would indicate to Frank that she was after him. He must be very paranoid. She wanted him to cool off and so she decided to go to the country for the weekend. She left around 12:30 am.  
  
After Frank thought about how handled the situation, he felt bad. He would apologize to Tylo tomorrow. Frank was lying in bed when the floodlights lit up; he went to the window to make sure everything was okay. He saw Tylo's garage door open and the corvette back out and she was gone. He wondered where she was going at this time at the night. 


	10. Chapter 10

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
Tylo spent the weekend in Wisconsin at her cottage; she needed time to think about what she was going to do concerning Frank and Veronica.  
  
Tylo decided that she would change her times when she left and arrived home from work. This way she would be able to avoid her neighbors. She had been successful at her new strategy.  
  
Wednesday morning Frank and Veronica left the house as usual, Frank looked over towards Tylo's driveway and noticed the Camry was already gone. She had kept true to her word and it made his life easier.  
  
Veronica also looked over and saw that they had missed Tylo again. When Frank settled himself in the car and pulled out Veronica said, "Do you think Tylo is mad at me?"  
  
Frank thought 'no not at you it's me' but said, "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well, we haven't seen her since when she was over while you were out of town. I thought maybe she was mad at me because I didn't mind Mabel on purpose."  
  
"No, honey I don't think she mad at you at all. She just may be busy at work."  
  
"She really nice."  
  
Frank chose to ignore his daughter's last comment and they had arrived at school so he didn't have time to answer the remark. His daughter had grown up in the last two years that Jillian was gone.  
  
It was Friday and Tylo had avoided Frank and Veronica all week long. She was sitting at her desk when her boss knocked on the door, "Got a minute?"  
  
She smiled, "Always for you."  
  
"Just wanted to remind you that the gala is tomorrow night. I will pick you up at six. You know how much Marlene hates to attend these."  
  
"Yes, I remember and I know how much your wife hates these functions. She hates them just as much as I do."  
  
"It's about time that you reclaimed your rightful place among these people."  
  
"Oh, it's going to be interesting to say the least tomorrow. I don't know how I let you talk me into this."  
  
Her boss stood up walked around the desk, bent over and kissed her forehead saying, "Because you love me."  
  
"That I do. Now go before I change my mind."  
  
Tylo was up early Saturday morning she had a lot of things to do to get ready. She finally returned home in the early afternoon, after spending a whole day at the salon. She looked in the mirror at herself, her hair and makeup was done, she looked like a 'Barbie doll.'  
  
She pulled out one of her ball gowns to wear, it was a light peach color that was off the shoulder and flowed to the ground. She chose one of her exquisite diamond necklaces that drop right between her cleavage.  
  
At six, Gary rang the doorbell; he was always punctual which drove Tylo crazy. When she opened the door, he just smiled.  
  
"How do I look?'  
  
"Stunning, gorgeous, and you will have every man drooling at you while the women are shooting daggers at you."  
  
"Stop, keep it up I won't go."  
  
"Oh yes you will, you owe me."  
  
"Yeah and consider my debt paid."  
  
Gary walked out to the car and Tylo followed him stopping to lock up. Tylo was at the end of the walkway by her garage when Frank and Veronica pulled into the driveway.  
  
Veronica shouted, "There's Tylo!" As she bolted out of the car towards Tylo before Frank could stop her.  
  
She ran towards Tylo, "Tylo."  
  
Tylo stopped and thought this is the last thing she needed, she hadn't count on seeing Frank or Veronica. She slowly turned around to see Veronica right behind her.  
  
"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Tylo asked.  
  
"Ok, I guess."  
  
Tylo looked over at Gary who was pointing to his watch and raise her fingers signaling him to wait a minute.  
  
She bent down and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No, sweetie what makes you thinks I'm mad at you?"  
  
Just then Frank walked up, saw Tylo, and thought so the frog is really a princess. He briefly looked in the direction of Gary who was patiently waiting for her.  
  
"Because, I haven't seen you all week since I didn't mind Mabel."  
  
Tylo noticed Frank was there and looking at her, she could not tell what he was thinking. But the words he spoke a week ago came back and she knew she had to get out of the situation.  
  
"No, my hours at work have changed. That's all. I could never be mad at you." She said as she thought 'your father on the hand, is a different story.'  
  
"Are you going to a party, you're all dressed up."  
  
"Yes, I am and I got to go." She said as she stood up.  
  
When she stood up Frank got the full impact, his eyes moved from her head to toes. Stopping to look at the diamond necklace that the point of the diamond so cleverly ends at her cleavage. Her dress hugged every womanly curve she had; the suits and bulky sweatpants hid a treasure of a body.  
  
When his eyes finally traveled back to her face and they locked eyes she said, "I clean up well." And walked away leaving Veronica and him standing there.  
  
She got to Gary's car and said, "Let's go."  
  
Once they were on the road he said, "I guess that's your new neighbor and by the way he was looking obviously he has never seen you out of your 'costume' until tonight,"  
  
"Don't even go there." Tylo replied. 


	11. Chapter 11

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
Frank could not believe his own eyes; she was really pretty no gorgeous without the clothes she usually wore.  
  
Not only did she transform tonight but she also had a date, which Frank really found hard to believe then again he probably knew her better than anyone. He also thought about the necklace she was wearing, he could tell it was the real McCoy. Now he had the necklace to add to the corvette to be curious about.  
  
As Gary and Tylo arrived, he asked, "Are you ready for this?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It's like riding a bike, once you learn you never forget."  
  
He got out of the car, handed the valet the keys, and walked around to get Tylo. He took her arm, tucked her arm in his, and walked into the ballroom. When they walked in, it felt so right that Tylo should be there. As they walked through the room, it seemed like she was never out of the circle for a year. Before long she was renewing old acquaintances and feeling good about Gary's decision.  
  
She worked the room like a pro, Gary was right once you learn you never forget. Then she saw Bradley making his way towards her and her stomach started to turn. Her instinct was to turn and run but she knew seeing him would be a possibility.  
  
"Tylo, you look beautiful." He said as he held her arm and kissed her cheek.  
  
Tylo kept her emotions in check as she smiled and said, "How have you been?"  
  
"Good, same as usual."  
  
"And how is Marilyn and Jr?"  
  
"They're both doing fine, Marilyn still is ready to be in public so soon after Jr's birth."  
  
"How are you doing? You're the last person I expected to see here."  
  
"Yeah, well you know I can't say no to Gary. Besides his wife hates these functions."  
  
Tylo was desperately looking for Gary to rescue her, when she heard her name and turned around. When she did the photographer snapped a picture of her with Bradley. Gary was making his way to Tylo when he saw the picture taken; he knew that was not a good thing. It was time for them to leave, but the damage had already been done.  
  
Gary approached Tylo, "Ready to go."  
  
Tylo replied, "More than you'll ever know."  
  
She looked at Bradley, "It was nice to see you."  
  
Bradley once again grabbed Tylo's arm and pulled her close to him to whisper, "I am so sorry."  
  
Tylo broke away from his embrace and left to catch up with Gary as the tears threaten to spill down her face. 


	12. Chapter 12

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
Frank was looking at the clock every hour on the hour to see when Tylo would be home, that is if she came home. He thought he might have misjudged her motives with Veronica. Every time Tylo was put in an uncomfortable position with Veronica, she handled it gracefully and tactfully. He still had questions that he wanted answers to, he could use his clearance through work to get the answers but he wanted them from Tylo.  
  
It was about ten o'clock when the Mercedes pull in to Tylo's driveway, she hadn't said much on the way home. This worried Gary, that maybe she should not have attended the gala, but it was for business.  
  
"Tylo, I'm sorry if that cause you any pain."  
  
"No, it's okay, I chose to attend and I knew Bradley would be there."  
  
"He still loves you."  
  
'Yeah, right. If he did then why aren't we still together?"  
  
"You and I both know it's because of his parents."  
  
"Blood is thicker, then water. We of all people should know that."  
  
"He didn't have a choice."  
  
"I know our divorce, put a strain on your friendship with Bradley. God you were best friends until. and still in your own way are defending him."  
  
"If he didn't do what he had to do, you and him would have lost everything. You can't complain, financially you're set for life."  
  
"Yes, I am, but it cost me emotionally and let's us not forget Ashley." She opened the door and got out of the car.  
  
Frank heard the car and looked out of his bedroom window to see that Tylo and the guy was quietly sitting in his car. Then he saw Tylo get out followed by her date, so he was going to spend the night. He walked away from the window, he had seen enough.  
  
Gary got out and walked Tylo to the front door, "Thanks for coming with me."  
  
"You know I do anything for you." She said as she put her hand up to his cheek.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, "I'll talk to you later." He walked back to his car once Tylo was in the house.  
  
Frank heard a car start up, he couldn't resist so he looked out the window in time to see the Mercedes pulling out of Tylo's driveway. That caught him off guard and now he was intrigue more about his neighbor. 


	13. Chapter 13

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
Tylo got up Sunday morning and retrieved her paper to read with coffee. She looked over and saw that Frank hadn't picked up his paper yet. She sat down on her back porch and started to read the paper when she saw the picture. It was the picture of her and Bradley taken the night before. Underneath the picture it read, "Tylo Williams, pictured with her multi- millionaire ex-husband Bradley Williams made an appearance at the charity ball held last night. This was her first appearance in over a year."  
  
Great Tylo thought her picture is on front page of t the society news section. She hoped Frank didn't read that section of the paper.  
  
Frank was scanning the sections of the Sunday paper when one caught his eye. It was the Society News Section and on the front page was Tylo's picture. He noticed she wasn't with the guy she had left with. Then he read the caption under the picture, that explains the corvette and diamond necklace he thought. Then went a step further and thought she really must have taken him to the cleaners. Frank knew his daughter and him had to stay very clear of Tylo.  
  
All week Frank and his team had been busy compiling and sorting data on a case they made be called in on. Friday afternoon Frank got a call from his old boss at the FBI, it seemed that they needed his expertise as a negotiator. The daughter of a high profile senator had been kidnapped and he wanted Frank to handled the negotiations,  
  
Frank called Mabel to watch Veronica for the weekend but she was unavailable, as he soon found out later everyone on his list was too. The only one he hadn't thought about asking was Tylo. Hell he didn't even have a way to get in touch with her. He thought that she would think he was a shithead for asking her to do it. Especially since he had chastised her for trying to help out the last time he was out of town. The other alternative is that he would have to take Veronica with him and put her in a hotel-babysitting program.  
  
Tylo arrived home and started to pack for her weekend at the cottage. She had exhausted herself all week avoiding Frank and Veronica. That was a job in itself, but she was determined to keep her word. She wasn't expecting anyone so when the doorbell rang she was surprised.  
  
She opened the door and Frank was standing there, "Hi Tylo."  
  
"Hey, what do you need?" She asked him straightforward as if she knew he needed something.  
  
"Have you had dinner yet?"  
  
"Yes." She lied.  
  
He looked at her and could tell she was lying to him, "You can exaggerate the truth with my daughter but not me."  
  
Tylo became defensive, "Ok, you don't talk with me unless Veronica puts you in that position. I just can believe you would nonchalantly want to know if I had dinner yet."  
  
"Actually, you are going to think I'm a shithead, but I need to go out of town and I can't get anyone to stay with Veronica."  
  
"Let me get this straight, correct me if I wrong, you insulted me by saying I was using your daughter to get to you and to basically stay away from her. Now you're asking me to watch her because no one else can?"  
  
Frank knew this was a bad idea and remained silent. Tylo went on to say, "I am going away for the weekend and even if I wasn't I would not do it."  
  
Frank knew she was right, didn't say anything, and walked away. He would take Veronica with him.  
  
As Frank walked away, Tylo shut the door, and leaned against it. She felt bad for saying no, but he brought it on himself. Tylo went upstairs to continuing packing.  
  
Frank walked in the door and Veronica said, "Is she going to do it?"  
  
"No, honey she has plans. So after supper, we'll have to get you packed." 


	14. Chapter 14

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
Tylo keep thinking about Frank's situation, she decided she would go over and talk to him. If he would let her she would take Veronica to the country, if not she would cancel her plans.  
  
Frank was finish-preparing dinner for Veronica and him when the doorbell rang. He looked out his peephole and opened the door when he saw it was Tylo.  
  
"Hey, can I talk to you a minute." Tylo said.  
  
"Sure, but can you come in, I'm trying to get dinner for Veronica and then we have to pack."  
  
"We have to pack?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I have to take Veronica with me."  
  
Just then Veronica came by the door, "Hi Tylo!"  
  
Frank left to go in the kitchen, when Tylo close the door she said, "Hi sweetie!"  
  
"Dad and I are going away as soon as we eat and pack."  
  
"Yes, I heard that."  
  
"Did you come over to eat supper with us?"  
  
"No, I came over to talk to your dad."  
  
"Oh, okay." She said as she ran off.  
  
"No running in the house and go wash your hands." Frank yelled.  
  
Tylo entered into the kitchen as Frank was making a plate for Veronica. She walked up beside him, peeked at supper, it was spaghetti and at that moment her stomach growled.  
  
"Already ate dinner huh?" Frank said.  
  
"You know I haven't."  
  
"Well, you're SOL here, you declined my offer." He said grinning.  
  
"Oh, am I well I guess you're SOL too. I actually came over to talk to you about keeping Veronica for you. But if you can't feed me, I can't help you."  
  
"You know there's a law against blackmail." Frank said.  
  
"Bribery also."  
  
He handed her a plate and said. "This is Veronica's, I'll make you one."  
  
They all sat down to dinner, both Frank and Tylo were quiet as Veronica talked up a storm. When Veronica finished, Frank told her to go up and starting picking out clothes.  
  
Tylo grabbed her and Veronica's plate and headed to the kitchen. She started washing dishes when Frank came up behind her. She gracefully moved out of his path and said, "You can do the dishes while you listen."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I am going to my cottage in Wisconsin for the weekend. If you don't mind Veronica going there, I will take care of her for you."  
  
"Is anyone besides you going to be there?"  
  
"Do you think if I was meeting someone that I would offer to take Veronica?"  
  
"No, I would hope not. What if I don't want her going to Wisconsin?"  
  
"Then I would cancel my plans and stay here to watch her."  
  
"You would do that for me?"  
  
"No, I'm doing it for Veronica." 


	15. Chapter 15

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
"Okay, but I need a way to get in touch with you."  
  
"Got a piece of paper?"  
  
"Here"  
  
Tylo wrote down her cell phone number, address of the cottage and handed it to him saying, "You can get me by cell phone, now can I go upstairs and tell Veronica?"  
  
"Yes, um I really need to get out of here tonight can she stay with you?"  
  
"Sure." Tylo walked up the stairs as Frank picked up the phone to start making arrangements to get to Washington.  
  
Tylo knocked on Veronica's door, "Hey sweetie, what you doing?"  
  
"Trying to decide what to take, I'll be cooped up in the hotel mostly."  
  
"Well, let me see what you have here. Look these jeans are pretty cool."  
  
"Nah, I'm not going anywhere to wear those." Veronica said.  
  
Frank finished making his arrangements went upstairs to see how Tylo was fairing with Veronica, and to pack his own clothes. He stopped by Veronica's door to see what the girls were doing when he overheard Veronica and Tylo's intimate conversation.  
  
"But I think the jeans would be good to possibly ride a horse."  
  
"A horse?" Veronica asked.  
  
"I am going out of town but your dad said you can come with me. That's if you want to. I have to go check on my horse."  
  
"Yippee, Tylo you're the best!!! I wish you were my mom!"  
  
The last statement took Tylo by surprise as well as Frank; it made Frank realize how much she needed a female figure in her life.  
  
"No sweetie, you don't wish that. I could never replace your mom who's in heaven. She's in heaven because she is needed and no one can ever replace her in your heart. But I will be your friend always and I'll be there to help you if I can."  
  
Veronica leaned over and hugged Tylo, "I really like you."  
  
As she hugged Veronica back, a wave of sadness washed over Tylo because this was as close to being a mom that she would ever be. She could feel her eyes fill up with tears but she couldn't let Veronica she how she affected her. Tylo never saw Frank as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. He walked past his daughter's bedroom to his.  
  
About fifteen minutes later all three of them met in the hall, all packed and ready to go. Tylo and Veronica walked down the stairs with Frank following them.  
  
At the door Frank hugged, kissed, and said, "I'll see you Sunday, be good for Tylo. I love you."  
  
"Love you too daddy." Veronica said.  
  
Frank and Tylo looked at one another then Frank said, "Thank you."  
  
Tylo just nod her head in acknowledgment. 


	16. Chapter 16

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
Frank left for the airport, Tylo took Veronica to her place, and they would get up and get an early start.  
  
The weekend was had come to an end, Frank had called Tylo on Sunday to say that he was getting in really late to go ahead and put Veronica to bed. Tylo and Veronica arrived home about 7 at night, when she realized that Frank didn't give her a key to get in.  
  
She took Veronica over to her place and called Frank on his cell phone. He didn't pick up so she just left a message for him to call her when he got home. She would put Veronica to bed in her spare bedroom.  
  
It was late when Frank got home, he didn't bother to listen to any of his voicemails. The negotiations were brutal on him. In the end he had succeed in securing the Senator's daughter safety. He pulled in the driveway, walked up to the front door, and didn't see any lights on. He opened the door and the house was dark, he wondered where Tylo and Veronica were. He decided then to listen to his voicemail, and smiled when he heard Tylo's message. He looked at the clock and it said two, he debated whether or not to call her.  
  
Tylo was in a light sleep on the couch when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Mmm hello." She said still asleep.  
  
Frank heard the lusty voice and immediately his mind was in the gutter, then he realized that he was calling Tylo. All images were gone, "It's Frank."  
  
A little more awake now she said, "Hey, are you home?"  
  
"Yeah, do you want me to come get Veronica?"  
  
"Nah, she sleeping I get her up in the morning early enough for her to get ready for school."  
  
"Great, thanks and Tylo"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sweet Dreams." He hung up the phone.  
  
Thursday night Tylo's doorbell rang; she wasn't expecting guest so wondered who that could be. She looked out the peephole and saw Frank and Veronica.  
  
Opening the door she said, "Hey guys!"  
  
Veronica said, "Hi Tylo, I wanted to come say bye before I leave."  
  
"And where are you going?"  
  
"To see my grandma and grandpa in Virginia. Daddy and I are flying there tomorrow and I'm coming back next Sunday."  
  
"Well, I'll miss you." She said as she knelt down and gave Veronica a hug. Frank looked on and thought Tylo was really good with Veronica. He wished sometimes that she could always be there for her, but knew that wasn't even an option. He would do most anything for his daughter except put himself with someone he particularly didn't care for.  
  
"Veronica, it's time that we go and make sure we have everything packed."  
  
"Ok daddy. Bye Tylo."  
  
"Bye sweetie." She looked at Frank and said, "Are you going to be gone the whole week too?"  
  
"No. I'm going to fly with her tomorrow and stay the weekend; I'll be back Sunday night. Why?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and said, "No reason, I was just wondering," 


	17. Chapter 17

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 17  
  
On Monday, Tylo went into Gary's office and said, "You know I'm taking Wednesday through Sunday off."  
  
"Yes, do you need anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
Wednesday was a bad day emotionally for Tylo; she went to visit Ashley gravesite for a couple of hours and wept. Wept for the past, present, and future. She finally got home around 5 pm. Every year since Ashley passed away, Bradley sent flowers even the last 2 years after he remarried. She didn't see any flowers, so she hoped that he had stopped the tradition. She was exhausted from crying and just wanted to crawl in bed to sleep.  
  
Frank had gotten home, even though her great niece was out of town Mabel was still there. When Frank looked in the kitchen, he saw the red roses and wondered what was up so he asked, "Mabel what's up with the flowers?"  
  
"I was getting out of my car when a florist van pulled up in your neighbor's driveway. She wasn't home so he asked me if I would sign for them. I was going to take them over to her when I left. Unless of course, you want to."  
  
Frank figured it was the guy that she was with the night of her party. He wanted to open the card but felt he was invading her privacy. He said, "I take them over."  
  
Mabel looked at him and said, "I didn't think she's your type. She's nothing like my niece Jillian, very plain."  
  
Frank got up and left the room, when he returned he shoved the Society News Section with Tylo's picture in front of Mabel.  
  
"Oh my." Mabel said when she looked at the picture. Who would have thought she was that beautiful underneath those drabby clothes she wore. The woman in the picture would have definitely caught Frank's eye from the get go.  
  
"Well, I leave you be, so you can play delivery boy." She smiled as she kissed him on the cheek and let herself out.  
  
Frank sat for a moment debating whether or not to read the card, before he took the flowers over. In the end, he decided to read the card. It read, "You and Ashley will always have a special place in my heart. Love Bradley."  
  
Tylo had finally calmed down and stopped crying, she was a sight, red nose and puffy eyes.  
  
The doorbell rang, the last thing Tylo wanted to do is see anyone, but she got up and answered the door.  
  
Frank was standing there with the roses when she opened the door. He said, "Mabel signed for these earlier today."  
  
Tylo thought so Bradley had struck again, tears welled up in her eyes, but she knew she had to keep her emotions in check especially with Frank. He could tell she had been crying and was about to again by way her lips were quivering.  
  
She tried to talk but no words came out so with shaking hands she reached for the vase. Frank let go thinking she had it until it crashed to the ground between them. She looked at Frank and then the flowers on the ground; she bent down to start picking up the flowers.  
  
As she was trying to pick the flowers up, the tears rolled down her face. Frank bent down to help when he did he saw that she was crying. He reached for her arms and pulled her towards him as his arms encircled her. That was her breaking point and she began to sob.  
  
She buried her head in his chest and before she knew it her arms encircled his waist. As he held her, he couldn't help but feel her womanly body up against his. Under different circumstances, he might have made a move on her but now wasn't the time. He had also noticed the scars that ran across her stomach under the skimpy shirt she was wearing.  
  
Though the haze, Tylo realized that she had involunteerly wrapped her arms around his body. His magnificent hard body, she pulled away from him and he let her go out of his embrace. 


	18. Chapter 18

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 17  
  
Frank took her hand and walked her into the house, "Sit down and I'll clean it up. Do you have a vase around here?"  
  
Tylo went to the cabinet and reach up for a vase, as she did Frank noticed the scars again across her stomach. She handed him the vase and picked up the glass on the counter.  
  
"Coke?" He asked.  
  
"With a little help from the Captain, Morgan that is."  
  
He said, "Broom?"  
  
"Garage."  
  
He opened the door and got it, then went to clean up the flowers. He put the flowers in the vase and laid the card underneath it. By the time he finished cleaning up the glass, Tylo had change into a different shirt.  
  
"It's all cleaned up."  
  
Tylo got off the couch and walked towards the door said, "Thank you."  
  
"It's the least I could do for all you've done for me."  
  
She just smiled.  
  
Impulsively, he touched her cheek and said, "You have a beautiful smile."  
  
Tylo stepped back out of his reach and said, "I'm not what you're looking for."  
  
"How do you know, what I'm looking for?"  
  
"You're right, I don't. But I know what I'm looking for and you're not it." She said as she reached for the door.  
  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and kissed her. As much as she wanted to resist she couldn't. He abruptly released her and said, "Are you sure?" He opened the door and walked out. The kiss rocked him more then he had expected. 


	19. Chapter 19

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 19  
  
  
  
  
  
Tylo was aware enough of the kiss, if he hadn't broke it off, it would have end up with much, much, more. She knew now that she could get to him, but that's not how she wanted it to happen. She wanted him on his terms not hers.  
  
Frank's cell phone was ringing off the hook when he got back to the house.  
  
"Donovan." He answered.  
  
"We have a problem, Matthews and four other inmates broke out about an hour ago. You need to get back to Texas ASAP and hook up with the US Marshals."  
  
Frank really didn't need this right now, "Why can't the Marshals handle it?"  
  
"Because it has your name written all over it. Call me when you get the team there."  
  
Frank hung up the phone and contacted his team, within an hour they were assembled and on their way.  
  
The manhunt had taken a toll on everyone but they had four out of five. Matthews was the only one not captured as of Saturday night. Frank had made arrangements with Mabel to pick Tylo up besides it would give her an excuse to see her sister.  
  
It had happened all too fast in the warehouse where they had Matthews cornered. In the end he was recaptured but at the expense of Frank taking two bullets in the thigh. The team contacted Mabel to change her destination to Dallas instead of Chicago.  
  
Tylo went to work on Monday, she didn't see any sign of Frank since Wednesday, but then again he was going back to Washington to get Veronica. Maybe he decided to leave early. She thought for sure, she would see Frank taking Veronica to school that morning.  
  
Gary knocked on the door and broke her thoughts of Frank. "Hey, I came into remind you about Thursday."  
  
"Do I really have to attend?" Tylo asked.  
  
"Yes, as a partner in this firm, you need to show your support. Besides you're my date."  
  
"Why can't you attend with your wife?"  
  
"You know that answer."  
  
"Why do I even bother to debate this with you?"  
  
"Because you love me."  
  
"That's an understatement."  
  
Frank finally was released from the hospital Thursday afternoon; they were all scheduled to be in Chicago about nine that night. Frank had recovered enough to use crutches and would rest at home for a couple of weeks.  
  
The dinner was as boring as they come, but Tylo put up with it because of Gary. At least, this was one event that Bradley was not attending. They pulled in the driveway around ten, just after a van pulled in Frank's driveway.  
  
Veronica saw Tylo and said, "Dad there's Tylo can I say hi."  
  
"NO, it's late, you can see her another time. Mabel make sure she doesn't dart away.  
  
Veronica do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, dad."  
  
Everyone emptied out of the van to leave Frank to get out last. Tylo was exiting the car and Gary was walking around to her side when Cody saw her.  
  
"Wow, I thought you said your neighbor was nerdy?" Cody said.  
  
They all turned around to see Tylo in the aura of the streetlight, she had her hair completely down, and a short black dress with a diamond necklace. She also was wearing stunning black heels. When they turned and looked at Frank he had a scowl on his face.  
  
"Can someone please help me here?" He asked.  
  
Tylo looked over to see Frank being helped out of the van and then handed crutches. She wondered what happened to him, but there were too many people around to just walk up and ask. She also saw Veronica being held really close by Mabel. Her eyes met Frank's for a brief moment, it was apparent then that he did not want Veronica running over to Tylo. That was the only thing she was sure of, for he didn't give anything away. 


	20. Chapter 20

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 20  
  
On Friday, when she got home from work she thought about going over to see Frank, but her gut instinct told her not to. Frank did not like to be laid up and the sooner he could walk without crutches the better he would be. He could not climb the stairs so he was forced to sleep on the couch.  
  
It was Saturday and Tylo had another function to attend. Gary was lining them up one after another; she was spending more time with him than his wife it seemed.  
  
"Veronica!" Frank yelled.  
  
Veronica came rushing down the stairs saying, "What's up Dad?"  
  
Frank was lying on the floor and holding his leg in pain. "You need to get my cell phone so I can call Jake."  
  
"Hold on Dad, I'll get help." She said as she ran out the door.  
  
Tylo was getting ready to go out, when she heard the banging on the door. She opened the door and saw Veronica crying.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?"  
  
"Dad fell and he's hurt."  
  
Tylo bolted out the door with Veronica right behind her. She ran into the house yelling, "Frank!"  
  
Frank thought 'shit' she went to get Tylo instead of the freaking phone. "I'm here by the couch."  
  
Tylo knelt down by him and said, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
Frank said, "Try to help me up on the couch. On three we need to put my weight on you to lift with my good leg. Can you support me?"  
  
"I'm sure I can, if not we'll both be on the floor."  
  
"Ready, one, two, three!" He was surprised when Tylo easily supported his weight to get him on the couch.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"I failed to mention, I used to workout with free weights."  
  
"Tylo you're the best!" Veronica came and hugged her.  
  
"Well now that you're all set, I'll leave. Is there anything I can do before I go?"  
  
Veronica said, "Do you have to go? What if Dad falls again?"  
  
"Yes, sweetie I do, I have a plans for tonight so I have to get ready."  
  
"Quite the social butterflies aren't we?" Frank said sarcastically.  
  
"It's business." Tylo defended herself.  
  
"That's the classic excuse." Frank said.  
  
Tylo didn't even know why he was baiting her, but she had enough. "Everything looks under control, so I will say good bye."  
  
"Sorry Veronica bothered you, I asked her to get my cell phone." Frank said smugly.  
  
"Trust me, Veronica isn't a bother, it's you." Tylo retorted and walked out the door. 


	21. Chapter 21

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 21  
  
Tylo looked at herself in the mirror, as much as she hated to admit it she was enjoying get back in the social circle. She had Gary to thank for that, he was always by her side, and she loved him so much. The horn honked and Tylo ran out the door to meet Gary.  
  
Frank heard the horn, looked at the clock, it was six o'clock and he knew that was Tylo's date. 'Business engagement, my ass' he thought.  
  
Frank heard the car and looked at the clock, it was eleven o'clock. He heard the car doors slam so he would be staying he thought.  
  
Tylo was busy talking on the phone while she was getting her mail, she did not even noticed that Frank was leaning against the wall behind her.  
  
"Dinner would be great." She said.  
  
"The kids and Marlene are looking forward to seeing you."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"I am glad to see the old Tylo resurfacing."  
  
"She's coming back."  
  
"I like to think I had something to do with it."  
  
"You know you did and I love you. See you in a bit."  
  
She turned around and bumped into Frank. "Oh, excuse me." "You should pay more attention to your surroundings then the person on the other end of your phone. You never know who might sneak up behind you."  
  
"Thanks for the advice, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." She said.  
  
"Can't miss your dinner date can you?" He asked.  
  
She gave him a dirty look and said, "It is not nice to eavesdrop."  
  
"I wasn't, this is a public place."  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked away as Frank added, "Have fun." 


	22. Chapter 22

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 22  
  
Tylo loved her niece and nephew; they were the kids that she would not have. Marlene was a great cook and dinner was great as usual. They had gone in the kitchen to do the dishes and catch up.  
  
"So girlfriend, I heard you have a new neighbor. I also heard Gary say it seemed like he was a single dad."  
  
"Yeah, he is good looking to boot. Yet he's cold one minute, hot the next. I really need to keep my distance from him."  
  
"Oh come on the old Tylo would have had him eating out of her hands."  
  
"The old Tylo would not have looked at a single dad."  
  
"So, what's the deal?"  
  
"There is none, he has a seven year old daughter, whose mother died two years ago. I don't think her father knows what he wants."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Okay, he asked me to watch her because his job takes him out of town. Then he has this elderly lady watch her the next time, only his daughter wanted me to watch her. So I helped out and when he came home he went off on me. Bottom line accused me of using his daughter to get to him."  
  
"Really, talk about arrogance."  
  
"Oh it gets better, he then has to go back out of town and he doesn't have anyone to watch his daughter. So the shithead that he is has to humble himself to ask me to watch her."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"After I made him gravel a little, then I did but told him it was because of his daughter not him."  
  
"Making of a good love/hate relationship."  
  
"Which I don't need right now."  
  
"You need something girlfriend!" Marlene gave Tylo a big hug.  
  
They finished the dishes, joined Gary and the kids. When she got together with her brother and his family, she forgot about her problems. Before long she had the kids tucked in and ready for bed herself.  
  
Frank did not hear or see Tylo's Camry in the driveway all night, when he looked at the kitchen clock it was well after two am. Tylo must be spending her last night with him before his wife gets back.  
  
Tylo stayed over at Gary's house and went to work from there. Marlene had given her a care package to take home, which was homemade lasagna. She thought she would share it with Frank since he was still trying to recouparate.  
  
Tylo put the lasagna on the table and went to see Frank. She rang the doorbell and Veronica answered.  
  
"Hey, sweetie, Can you ask you Dad if I can come in for a minute?"  
  
"Dad, Tylo wants to know if it's ok to come in?" Veronica shouted.  
  
"Yeah." Frank yelled back.  
  
"Dad's in the kitchen hobbling."  
  
Tylo walked into to the kitchen to find Frank up against the counter. "How's the leg?"  
  
"I'll survive."  
  
"Never doubted it. I have a pan of lasagna left over from yesterday and wanted to know if you and Veronica would like to share it with me?"  
  
"Was it too much for you and your date to eat or did you never get around to it? Couldn't leave the evidence for his wife to see right?" Frank answered.  
  
Tylo felt the sting of his remark, so he thought she nothing better than a slut said, "That was uncalled for?"  
  
"Was it? You play the ugly duckling so well except with him. For him you're a swan."  
  
She was trying not to lose it, she was so mad that she knew the tears were coming said, "That was a very hurtful to say."  
  
"Truth always hurts." He replied.  
  
She started to walk towards the door then turned around and said, "Just for the record, five years ago I suffered a major setback in my life, just as I was getting back on track two years ago I suffered another one. He was there for both of them, the person we were referring to as coming back was the Tylo he knew before the first setback, and the lasagna was from his wife who was present at the dinner."  
  
By the time she finished she was crying so hard she couldn't see straight, but turned to walk out when Veronica stopped her. "Not now sweetie." Tylo told her as she walked out the door.  
  
Veronica looked at Frank and said, "Dad why did you make Tylo cry?"  
  
Frank replied, "It's adult thing between Tylo and me." He knew he had royally screwed things up. 


	23. Chapter 23

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 23  
  
Tylo walked back over to her townhouse crying, she thought that's it she has had it with Frank. She could only be beaten so many times before she calls it quits. And this was the last one, for all she cared he could go to hell.  
  
Frank dialed Tylo's cell phone several times but she wasn't picking up. He finally got tired and left her a voicemail saying he was sorry. Veronica hadn't said much to Frank and didn't make sure he was okay on the couch like she had been doing. Frank thought this is not a good sign.  
  
Tuesday morning Tylo made sure she would purposely miss Frank and Veronica. Alex came to take Veronica to school and could feel the tension in the room.  
  
"Hey, why the long faces?" Alex asked.  
  
"Dad made Tylo cry last night."  
  
"Veronica, that's enough." Frank said as Alex raised her eyebrow.  
  
Alex sensed that she needed to get Veronica out of the house and off to school said, "Come on kiddo. Time to go to school."  
  
Within a half hour that Tylo was at work she was 'barking' at everyone for anything.  
  
Finally Gary went in her office and closed the door, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing not one damn thing." She replied.  
  
"Yelling at everyone is not nothing." "Ok, my next door neighbor is a arrogant asshole. He thinks you're my lover."  
  
"Did you tell him different, we don't want rumors of incest!"  
  
"I'm glad you find this funny. I am washing my hands of the man."  
  
"Maybe he's jealous."  
  
"Why? The only thing we have in common is his daughter."  
  
"This is one you are going to have to work out."  
  
Mabel came over about an hour before she was to pick up Veronica to see how Frank was doing.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Same as yesterday and the day before that."  
  
"Who liked the red off your candy?"  
  
"Veronica." Frank said and went on to tell Mabel about the night before.  
  
"Do you want me to talk to her on the way home from school? I hate to say this and you won't like it, I can try but the only one that can bail you out is Tylo."  
  
"Not an option. I am not giving in to Veronica, she's a child I'm the adult!"  
  
"I'm going to pick up Veronica now." Mabel grabbed her purse and left Frank.  
  
Frank did not have a good night with his daughter. He knew he couldn't force her to speak to him; it would only make things worst between them. He knew the solution lied with Tylo speaking on his behalf and he would address it tomorrow. 


	24. Chapter 24

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 24  
  
Frank decided he would take Tylo out to lunch and talk to her about Veronica. He found out where she worked, made reservations at the Le Chateau, and left to go talk to Tylo.  
  
He arrived at where she worked, "Anderson and Williams Investments". He walked in and was greeted by the receptionist, "Welcome to Anderson and Williams Investments. How can I help you?"  
  
"I'm here to see Tylo Williams."  
  
"Does she have an appointment with you?"  
  
"No is she available?"  
  
"I'm sorry she had a meeting outside the office."  
  
"Do you know when she is expected back?"  
  
"Within the hour, Mr. Anderson has an appointment at 1:00."  
  
"I'll wait." He said as he took a seat in the lobby.  
  
Gary and Tylo had just closed a major deal for the firm, they had razzled land dazzled a much sought after corporation by many investment firms. They were so excited that when they walked into the office they didn't noticed Frank sitting there.  
  
"I can't believe after that, you will not take me out to lunch. I'm starving!"  
  
"I would, however I am just going to be able to prepare for my 1:00 appointment "Fine, I just starve!"  
  
"No, you won't if you allow me to take you to lunch." Frank said. He looked at Gary who up close had an uncanny resemblance to Tylo.  
  
Both Tylo and Gary turned around to see Frank sitting in the lobby. Gary said, "Great you won't starve. I'm Gary Anderson, Tylo's twin brother." Extending his hand to Frank.  
  
"Frank Donovan, Tylo's neighbor." Shaking Gary's hand.  
  
"Well, Mr. Donovan the answer to your invitation is no." Tylo said.  
  
Frank said, "You just said you were starving,"  
  
"Starving yes but your company not a chance."  
  
"Tylo, be nice." Gary said.  
  
"I have something I would like to discuss with you, I thought it would be nice to do over lunch. Please."  
  
Tylo wanted to stand her ground but Frank looked like he really needs a friend. "Okay, you win."  
  
Frank got up from the chair, took his cane, and opened the door for Tylo. Tylo walked out in front of him, as they walked out Gary smiled.  
  
Frank was the perfect gentleman opening Tylo's door for her and then going to get in the driver's seat. He pulled out of the parking lot and out to Lakeshore Dr. Both were quiet then Frank said, "I'm sorry for the other night."  
  
"Save your breath, because I don't accept apologies." She looked over at Frank and he looked confused.  
  
She continued, "I made it one of my philosophies a while back not to accept them. I believe that once you say or do something to offend another person, it can't be retracted. If you are late, that's when an apology is acceptable, because it is something beyond your control. But what you say or do is controlled by you."  
  
That stopped Frank dead in his tracks, he didn't know what to say, and she had shut him down. He found it amusing since he use to be a negotiator and was always suppose to know what to say. He didn't have to worry about a reply because they had arrived at the Le Chateau. 


	25. Chapter 25

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 25  
  
Frank handed the valet the keys and walked around to open Tylo's door. He walked slightly behind her to the entrance where he once again opened the door.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Mr. Donovan. We have reserved your usual table." The host said.  
  
"Thanks Pierre." Frank said as they shook hands and he slipped a token of his appreciation to him.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Tylo followed the host with Frank behind her; they were seated in a secluded part of the restaurant. It was a round booth type table, Frank slid in to center of the booth. Tylo seated herself at the end of the booth.  
  
Frank took a few seconds to regain his breath, his leg still bothered him and sliding into the booth was a little painful said, "You can sit closer to me, I won't bite."  
  
"I'm fine right where I am." She replied smiling.  
  
The waiter came up to the table to get their drink order and once he left Frank said, "I think you may need to sit closer, cause I am going to need help getting out of here."  
  
"Okay, since you're paying for my lunch and time."  
  
The waiter came with their drinks and took their order and left. Tylo went right to the point of why she was here, "Why did you want to take me to lunch?"  
  
"Do I need a reason?" Frank asked. "Yes. So start talking."  
  
"Since Monday night, Veronica hasn't talked to me."  
  
"That Mr. Donovan is your problem."  
  
"No, it's our problem. She not talking to me because YOU left crying. Mabel tried to talk to her but we believe you're the only one that can make it right."  
  
"Yep, knew there was a catch to this luncheon, you didn't want to take me to lunch on my good looks. But you're still on your own with Veronica."  
  
"What do I have to do to make this right?"  
  
"Make what right?" Tylo asked.  
  
"Our relationship." Frank answered.  
  
"What relationship? I know at times I'm in the Ozone Layer, but did I miss something?"  
  
"Wrong choice of words, our acquaintances."  
  
Tylo thought that was a very interesting way to describe whatever was going on between them. "Have you tried to talk to her?"  
  
"Yes, but she is relentless about why I made you cry."  
  
The food came and they ate in silence for a while when Tylo said, "Against my better judgment, I will talk to her. I guess tonight would be soon enough?"  
  
"You can come over for dinner." Frank invited.  
  
"No, definitely don't want her to get the wrong impression, because after tonight we need to go our separate ways. I will break it to Veronica as best I can."  
  
"Thank you." Frank knew exactly what she was saying. She would bail him out for the last time. After this he was sure Veronica and he were on their own. It was a shame because Veronica really did like Tylo as much as she liked Veronica.  
  
She wasn't in her office five minutes when Gary came in.  
  
"How was lunch?"  
  
"Nothing to write home about."  
  
"What he want?"  
  
"For me to talk to his daughter because she's not speaking to him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he's an arrogant ass."  
  
"Love/Hate relationship, makes it never dull."  
  
She held up her index, middle, and ring finger said, "Read between the fingers."  
  
"Touchy aren't we?" He smiled as he left her office.  
  
Frank was anxious for Tylo to get there to speak to Veronica. She still refused to talk to him and he was losing his patience quickly.  
  
Tylo had to make she her timing was right on the money in order for her plan to work. So she went over close to Veronica's bedtime. She rang the doorbell and Frank answered the door.  
  
Veronica heard Tylo's voice and came in the hall said, "Hi Tylo!"  
  
"Hey sweetie, how are you?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Did you come over to talk to Dad?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I thought you were mad at him because he made you cry."  
  
"Well, I tell you what, why don't you ask your Dad if I can tuck you in and we'll talk about it?" Tylo replied as she stole a glance at Frank.  
  
Veronica was silent and put her head down.  
  
"Hey don't you want me to do that?" Tylo asked.  
  
"Yes, but I can't ask Dad."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm not talking to him since he made you cry."  
  
"Now, is that fair to your Dad? It was for me to decide what to do." "I know, but I like you being my friend and if he makes you sad you won't come over."  
  
"Didn't I tell you, that I will be your friend always?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sweetie, sometimes grownups say and do things that they don't understand, let alone children to figure out. It was for your Dad and I to work it out, you shouldn't take sides. Your Dad loves you. Now, I want you to say you're sorry, that you love your Dad, and talk to him. Can you do that for me?"  
  
Veronica looked up at Tylo with tears in her eyes, shook her head. Tylo bent down wiping her tears, gave her a hug. She took her hand and led her to Frank.  
  
Veronica looked at Frank said, "Dad, I'm sorry and I love you."  
  
Frank bent down and hugged his daughter said, "I love you too baby."  
  
"Can Tylo tuck me in?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Come on." Tylo said she didn't have the heart to tell her that she was right about Tylo not coming over. She would deal with that another day. 


	26. Chapter 26

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 26  
  
Tylo came down from tucking in said, "She 's all tucked in."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're on your own Mr. Donovan."  
  
"Are you saying this the end?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"It doesn't have to be this way."  
  
"Yes, it does. In the long run it will be better for the three of us." She said walking towards the door.  
  
Frank thought about pursuing her, but he knew she was right, they really had nothing in common except Veronica and that was not enough for a relationship to grow.  
  
Tylo knew that it wasn't going to work out between her and Frank, he had only acknowledged her because of Veronica and it was not a reason to pursue Frank.  
  
Tylo went into work knowing that Gary would be the DA firing off questions as soon as he could.  
  
Gary walked in her office without knocking. "How did it go?"  
  
"Don't you knock anymore? Fine, Veronica is talking to him and I washed my hands of the entire situation with him." "Meaning?"  
  
"That he has never been interested in me except when it comes to his daughter. So as much as I like Veronica, that is not enough for a relationship to grow between Frank and myself."  
  
"You're not even going to try?"  
  
"What's the use? I'm being realistic here."  
  
"It's your choice. On a lighter note, are still watching the kids this weekend? Marlene and I are looking forward to quality time together."  
  
"Yes, she picking them up and bringing to the office right?"  
  
"That's the plan, right after school."  
  
"Then I guess we're both leaving early that day."  
  
He walked around and kissed her on the forehead, "You're the best, and someday your ship will come in."  
  
Frank noticed that Tylo's car was in her driveway earlier than usual. Of course it was Friday and she worked for herself so she could come and go as she pleased.  
  
"We have a little time before we go to dinner, what do you guys want to do?"  
  
Gary popped up and said, "Shoot some hoops."  
  
"What about your sister?"  
  
"I don't want to play, can I ride my bike?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Sure, we have about an hour before getting ready to go."  
  
Jackie got her bike out while Gary dragged the basketball hoop out onto the driveway. They all were playing when Mabel pulled in the driveway with Veronica. Veronica looked over and saw the two kids by Tylo. Mabel saw her look over towards Tylo, and then the sad face appeared.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mabel asked.  
  
"Tylo has new kid friends, she doesn't want to be my friend anymore."  
  
"I don't think that's the correct."  
  
Frank wondered why Mabel and Veronica were sitting in the car so long and came out to see what was happening. He noticed Tylo playing basketball with a boy, and a girl riding her bike up and down the road. He knew that it would be a long night with his daughter.  
  
Frank opened the car door to get Veronica when he noticed she was starting to cry. It pulled at his heartstrings, because he could do nothing for his daughter.  
  
"How's my babygirr?" Frank said hugging Veronica.  
  
"Okay."  
  
He held his daughter for a minute, looking over at Mabel asking with his eyes what to do. Mabel didn't have any answers, so she shrugged her shoulders. Frank let go of his daughter and they started walking in the house, when the basketball hit Frank. Gary had swatted it so hard to block Tylo's shot, that it hit Frank in the back.  
  
Frank caught himself before he fell, feeling a sharp pain though his leg, and had to lean against the car.  
  
Tylo walked up to Frank, "I'm sorry, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
She bent down to get the ball, when Veronica said; "I'm not going to be your friend anymore!"  
  
Tylo looked up at Frank to see that he was surprised as she was. She debated whether to ask Veronica what she meant or just leave it alone. She looked at Frank and he just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Why did you say that?" Tylo asked her.  
  
"Because, you have new friends."  
  
Gary yelled, "Come Aunt Tylo!"  
  
She turned around, "In a minute!" and threw the ball at him.  
  
"I have lots of friends, that doesn't mean that they're any more important than you."  
  
"But you're playing with them."  
  
"They are my niece and nephew, I am babysitting them for the weekend."  
  
"But if they're here, you won't be my friend."  
  
Frank noticed that Tylo was having a hard time handling the situation and her explanation wasn't as endearing as when she talked to Veronica before. She was being curt and straight to the point. He needed to rescue Veronica before it got any deeper.  
  
Tylo's patience was getting short with Veronica; she just didn't have it in her anymore to keep explaining herself especially to a child. Frank was absolutely no help, but then again why would he.  
  
Before she could respond to Veronica, Frank said, "Veronica, that's enough. You are not Tylo's only friend; you have to accept that there are times when she will be with other people and kids. That doesn't mean, you're any less of a friend. Do you understand?"  
  
Veronica started crying and ran over to Mabel whom took her in the house. Tylo looked at Frank and he said, "Either you were having a hard time in general not handling the situation or you didn't give a shit. Which one is it?" 


	27. Chapter 27

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 27  
  
Tylo didn't respond to Frank's accusation, she walked away. She felt sorry for Veronica but she once again could not fathom what her father's problem was.  
  
Frank walked in the house pissed because Tylo walked away from him.  
  
"Where's Veronica?" Frank asked.  
  
"Upstairs crying."  
  
"Thanks to Tylo who was a bitch." Frank retorted.  
  
"Frank, I'm surprised at you. That girl has done nothing but try to help you and Veronica."  
  
"I don't need help raising my daughter, especially one that doesn't have any. I moved to this neighborhood because it was on a cul-de-sac and in the district with the best schools for Veronica. I didn't plan on my neighbor interfering with my life."  
  
"She is the first woman who has been able to get close to Veronica since Jillian died. Maybe she is filling a void that your daughter and you need."  
  
"Neither one of us need her."  
  
"Oh no maybe someone like Tiffany would be more your type." Mabel said sarcastically.  
  
"You don't like Tiffany and never have so you're not being fair. You know what kind of relationship I have with Tiffany."  
  
"Well I have about enough of this for a day. Go up and see your daughter, I am going home." Mabel grabbed her purse and left.  
  
Tylo felt bad that she wasn't able to smooth things over with Veronica. Now she probably would never be able to be a friend to Veronica, because of her father.  
  
She called her niece and nephew into the room, "I want to ask you guys a favor. Did you see the girl I was talking to? Well, her Mommy is in Heaven where your cousin Ashley is. So I thought if you didn't mind, we could invite her Dad and her to dinner with us. What do you think?"  
  
"It's fine with me." Gary said.  
  
"Me, too." Jackie added. 


	28. Chapter 28

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 28  
  
Tylo walked over to Frank's thinking she was making yet another mistake with him. She must be a glutton for punishment because she kept going back again and again, even though she had sworn him off.  
  
Frank was upstairs with Veronica trying to explain that Tylo was still her friend and to stop his daughter from the loneliness she has experience since her mother died. Tylo took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.  
  
Frank opened the door to see Tylo standing there, "What could you possibly want or say now?" He said a little agitated.  
  
Tylo thought she was right, she's an idiot for even trying said, "I am taking the kids for pizza and games, would you and Veronica like to join us?"  
  
Frank thought this woman is absolutely crazy, when is she going to realize that I don't want to have anything to do with her. Then he remembered what Mabel had said about her filling a void. She has probably filled the void for Veronica but definitely not his. Maybe if he let Veronica go, she would feel better. "Okay, Veronica can go with you."  
  
"The invitation was for you and Veronica. It would nice for both of you to do something together."  
  
Frank thought about it, figuring what could it hurt, "Okay, be ready in ten minutes."  
  
Tylo and her gang was waiting outside, when Frank and Veronica came out. "If you want to drive, I think it would be better to take my SUV." Frank said.  
  
"Veronica and Frank, this is my niece Jackie and my nephew Gary. Yes I think it would be a good idea to take your vehicle." She said.  
  
Frank handed her the keys and thought unbelievable we finally agree on something. They rode in silence while the kids talked up a storm in the back seats.  
  
They arrived at the restaurant and while they we're waiting for the pizza; the kids went to play games. That left Frank and Tylo alone. Both sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity when Frank asked, "Why did you invite both of us?"  
  
"I never hear Veronica say that you do anything with her, so I thought that it would be nice to offer. And then she also would see that I am still her friend."  
  
"Ah, so there was an ulterior motive to asking."  
  
"What do you do that you are so cynical of people?" Tylo finally asked.  
  
Frank smiled, "I work for the Department of Justice. I supervise an elite undercover team."  
  
"So that's why you are called out of town sporadically."  
  
"Yes, and every time I leave it maybe the last time I see my daughter. So I have to make sure she is with the right people when I am gone."  
  
Tylo thought maybe that was the reason he was so standoffish with her, it could be anyone not just her.  
  
"What do you do that takes you to parties?" Frank asked.  
  
"My brother and I are partners in the investment firm. We are always networking for clients and charities are a good database."  
  
"What kind of investments?"  
  
"You name it, we pretty much can do it. Investment for retirement, children's education, employees for a company, etc."  
  
"Have you always done that?" He probed.  
  
Tylo thought with each question, he's getting more personal. "No."  
  
Frank thought ok short answer; she's not giving him any more to play with. Just then Jackie and Veronica came up to the table.  
  
"Aunt Tylo can Veronica sleepover? Jackie asked. Tylo looked at Frank for help, but he wasn't any. She said, "Go back and play, Veronica's Dad and I will discuss it. The pizza will be here in soon."  
  
After the girls left, Tylo said, "Well."  
  
"Well what?" Frank pleaded innocently.  
  
"It's your call whether she stays over or not."  
  
"Oh, I see if I say no, I'm the bad guy."  
  
"But if you say yes, you'll be her hero." Tylo said.  
  
"Can you handle all three?"  
  
"Piece of cake."  
  
"It probably would be good for Veronica."  
  
"Yes and Jackie doesn't have to be with her brother."  
  
Frank wanted to see what kind of reaction he would get when he said, "If she stays overnight then I can get out myself for a little bit."  
  
Tylo knew he was looking for a reaction and she wasn't going to give him one said, "So then it's settled, Veronica will be sleeping over?"  
  
She totally ignored his comment, so he said, "Yes, because I'm taking this opportunity to go out." He reiterated.  
  
The pizza arrived and Tylo went to get the kids so they could eat.  
  
While they were eating Tylo said, "Veronica I think your Dad has something to tell you."  
  
Frank looked at her then at Veronica, "I've decided that you can sleepover with Jackie."  
  
Veronica hugged her Dad, "Thanks Dad, you're the best!"  
  
The kids finished eating and when back to playing games while Frank and Tylo cleaned up. After they were done Tylo said, "Let's go get the kids. This way you can get home in time to get ready before the nightlife starts."  
  
They gathered the kids, cashed in their winning tickets for prizes and left to go home. On the way home the girls were excited that they were having a sleepover. Tylo realized that Frank had no interest in her except when it came to his daughter. She had started to dress out of her "costume" as her brother said, thinking maybe he would become interested in her. They say first impressions are lasting ones, she thought in her case it couldn't be any truer. 


	29. Chapter 29

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 29  
  
Tylo let her niece and nephew in her house and went with Veronica to get sleepover clothes. Veronica picked out her clothes, said goodbye to her Dad, and left with Tylo.  
  
Before Tylo left she whispered in Frank's ear, "Don't do anything that will get you in trouble tonight!"  
  
Tylo got the kids settled upstairs and went downstairs to do some work. She thought 'Great way to spend a Friday night, watching kids and working.' The doorbell rang; she looked at the clock and wondered who it was. She got up went to the door and peeped through the hole and saw it was Frank.  
  
She wondered what he wanted as she opened the door. "Hey."  
  
"I heard a rumor that there's a pajama party here." Frank said.  
  
"Yeah, but it's for kid's only."  
  
"I'm a kid at heart." He said  
  
"I thought you were going to paint the town tonight."  
  
"Kind of hard with a bum leg."  
  
"Would you like to come in?" She asked.  
  
"Thought you never ask!"  
  
She moved aside so he could enter and then closed the door. She walked into the kitchen area and said, "The kids are upstairs, would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"Coke, water, tea?"  
  
"Coke is fine."  
  
She opened the refrigerator, got a can out, and turned around right into Frank. "What the----."  
  
He steadied her, took the can from her hand and said, "Didn't I tell you to be careful of who may sneak up behind you?"  
  
She rolled her eyes saying, "I would invite you upstairs but I don't know if your leg is strong enough."  
  
"Well, I have been exercising it, I'll make a deal with you. If you let me go first, I walk up the stairs, but promise if I slip you'll catch me." He winked.  
  
"Deal."  
  
They started up the stairs slowing with Tylo behind Frank; they were doing well until the second to last step. Frank lost his balance and fell backwards. Tylo was there to catch him as promised. She easily slipped her arms around his waist to hold him.  
  
"Easy." Tylo said.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you would catch me."  
  
"No, you just wanted to feel my arms around your waist." Tylo shot back.  
  
"You're right, and I like it."  
  
They looked it on the kids as she showed him the rest of the house. Gary had talked Frank into playing video games with him. After awhile Tylo asked Frank if he wanted to go back downstairs.  
  
"Sure, but you will have to walk down in front of me."  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"In case I fall."  
  
"You just want to have an excuse to be on top of me." He whispered in her ear, "You're so right, except I want to feel your naked flesh under me."  
  
She didn't respond just started to walk down the stairs. They made it down without an incident, which she was relieved.  
  
Frank settled himself on the couch while Tylo straighten up her table and put her papers away. After she gave Frank a fresh drink and turned to sit on the big chair next to the couch. Before she had a chance, Frank pulled her down next to him.  
  
"Where you going?" He asked.  
  
"I was going to sit in the big chair."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To give you enough room for your leg to be comfortable."  
  
"No, we're both being comfortable here."  
  
She didn't say anything, just turned on the TV, well aware of his presence next to her.  
  
About an hour later, the girls came down and Jackie asked, "Can Veronica come to the country with us?"  
  
Tylo looked at Frank said, "Her Dad might have something planned for the weekend."  
  
Veronica looked at her Dad said, "Do you Dad?"  
  
"I guess it's okay with me if it's okay with Tylo."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
The girls went back upstairs, Tylo said, "Why don't you come with us?"  
  
""I don't think so."  
  
"Why, do you have something better to do?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then it's settled you can come too. It will do you good."  
  
Frank smiled and thought it was nice being with Tylo when they weren't at each other throats. 


	30. Chapter 30

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 30  
  
After a while, Frank eased his arm on the back of the couch behind Tylo. Tylo noticed the subtle move but just let it go for then. They continued to watch TV in silence; Tylo wondered how far Frank would go.  
  
The movie they were watching included a love scene, Tylo became uncomfortable and thought she made a subtle move away from Frank. Frank noticed the move and move even closer to her whispered, "What are you running from?"  
  
'You' she thought but said, "No one, I just wanted to give you more room for your leg."  
  
"I don't need any more room for my leg."  
  
She jumped up and said, "I'm going to check on the kids."  
  
"Chicken."  
  
Frank smiled as she went to check on the kids, the kids were camped out in on the floor asleep that was Tylo's clue to call it a night with Frank.  
  
She came downstairs and Frank asked, "Kids ok?"  
  
"Sound asleep." She said.  
  
Frank raised his eyebrow and smiled. Tylo saw the look in his eyes said, "It's been real, it's been fun, it's been real fun but the party is over."  
  
"You throwing me out?"  
  
"What a great detective you make. Yes, that is your hint to say goodnight."  
  
Frank rose and walked towards the door, Tylo followed behind him. He opened the door and turned to her, "See you in the morning." Before she knew it he had pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Sweet dreams." 


	31. Chapter 31

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 31  
  
Tylo went up to check on the kids one last time before calling it a night. Sleep didn't come easy for Tylo; she had Frank on her mind. Frank had no earthly idea what possessed him to kiss Tylo, but again it made an impact on him. Twice he had tasted the 'forbidden fruit' instead of quenching his desire, it fueled it more. Imaging what it would be like making love to her was not an option anymore; it was going to become reality.  
  
The kids woke Tylo up early in the morning, she had promised them 'Mickey Mouse' pancakes before leaving for the country. Frank rang the doorbell, and Gary opened the door for him.  
  
"Good Morning." Gary said.  
  
"Morning." Frank answered.  
  
"Aunt Tylo is making pancakes for us in the kitchen."  
  
Frank followed Gary in and saw Tylo in the kitchen with the kids around her waiting for breakfast. It reminded him of the 1950's families when the woman stayed home and took care of the family.  
  
Tylo looked up to see Frank and smiled, "Good Morning. There's coffee made if you want it. I'm just finishing up the pancakes for the kids."  
  
"Daddy!" Veronica yelled running and hugging him.  
  
"Good Morning, honey." Frank hugged his daughter back.  
  
"Tylo's making 'Mickey Mouse' pancakes, she got the mold when they went to Disney World in Florida." Veronica said.  
  
"We've been there lots of time with my mom and dad, but the best was when Aunt Tylo took us by ourselves!" Jackie added.  
  
"Dad, are we ever going to get to go?" Veronica asked.  
  
Before Frank could answer, Jackie said, "Maybe you can go the next time Aunt Tylo takes us. Right Aunt Tylo."  
  
"I can't make any promises on that one, but when the time comes we'll see. Ok, let's get plates and to the table to eat."  
  
The kids got their plates and Tylo put the pancakes on them, as Frank walked up behind her. "Need any help?" He asked.  
  
Tylo was pinned between the counter and Frank's hard body, at another time she would have enjoyed it but she still was uncertain of the game Frank was playing. She tried to be as nonchalant as she could making the kids their plates. "No, I have it under control. Do you want pancakes?"  
  
"Only if they're in the form of Mickey Mouse!" He answered not moving.  
  
"You'll have to give me some space to move so I can make them."  
  
"That would spoil the fun I'm having." He replied.  
  
"Then you don't eat."  
  
"Okay, you win this time." He said as he moved on the other side of the counter.  
  
The kids were done eating by the time Tylo and Frank were ready to sit down to eat. "Go upstairs and get your stuff ready to take to the country. Gary, please pack all the sleeping bags." Tylo instructed.  
  
After the kids went upstairs Frank asked, "So what's the plan for the weekend?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You have two extra people to entertain."  
  
"Oh, let the kids do some horseback riding and just take it easy."  
  
"Is this place big enough to accommodate all of us?"  
  
Tylo sense Frank had a reason for asking so she had to be careful of her answer. She didn't want him to back out now. "Yes, it's a two spacious (emphasizing spacious) bedroom cottage."  
  
Frank knew she had thought carefully about her answer, "5 people, 2 genders, and 2 bedrooms. I guess you have a plan for the sleeping arrangements."  
  
"We'll see how it works out when we get there. Are you ready to go?" She said as she stood up to start cleaning the breakfast mess.  
  
"Yes, here let me help you so we can get going." He took the plates out of her hands.  
  
"Just put them in the dishwasher, I'll clean the table."  
  
In no time at all, keeping out of each other's way they had everything cleaned and ready to go. "Do you want to take the SUV?"  
  
"Sure, am I driving or do you want to attempt to?"  
  
"No I think you better."  
  
They packed the kids and stuff up and they were off for the country. The kids were playing in the back while Frank and Tylo was chit chatting about the weather. Tylo and Frank discussed subjects they thought were 'safe'. 


	32. Chapter 32

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 32  
  
  
  
They arrived in the country and unpacked the SUV, Jackie and Gary knew the place well enough to go about on their own taking Veronica with them. They would meet Tylo and Frank by the stables.  
  
"Nice place to retreat." Frank said.  
  
"Yes, it has been a sanctuary over the years."  
  
He walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist and pulled her to him said, "So what are the sleeping arrangements?"  
  
"Is that what you think about all the time?"  
  
"Just when I'm near you." Frank said.  
  
Tylo unwrapped his hands from her waist and moved out of his embrace saying, "The kids can camp out her in the sleeper sofa, you can take one bedroom and I will take the other."  
  
"Why don't we share a bed?"  
  
"Because we have the kids with us, and this is a platonic relationship between us."  
  
"Is it?" He questioned.  
  
"Yes, the only reason we are together is because of Veronica, and for me it is not a reason to share a bed with you. Let's go the kids are waiting for us."  
  
They got to the stables and the kids already had the horse saddled waiting on Frank and Tylo to arrive. Jackie and Gary had been riding for years, so Tylo share a horse with Veronica. "You have to stay here by yourself, so I can ride with Veronica."  
  
"Yeah I know, who knows maybe I'll meet a rich woman."  
  
"You really don't want to get in bed with any of these women."  
  
"Including you."  
  
"Especially me." She walked off towards the stables.  
  
She rode with them for a half hour and then had a groom ride take her place. She didn't want to leave Frank alone too long. The woman vultures descend fast on their prey.  
  
She came up beside him and said, "Hey."  
  
He looked confused said "Who is riding with Veronica?"  
  
"One of the stable grooms. Didn't want to leave you here alone for too long."  
  
"Why, what were you afraid was going to happen?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
The watch the kids ride in the pasture in silence. Frank moved behind Tylo and put his arms on each side of hers pinning her between him and the fence. Tylo didn't make a move to get out from in front of him and he didn't press any closer. Yet both knew she had drawn the lines with him.  
  
The sleeping arrangements made, the kids were exhausted from the days activities and felt asleep fast. Tylo said, "I'm calling it a night. Good Night."  
  
Frank pulled her into an embrace and kissed her. Releasing her he said, "Sweet Dreams." He noticed she didn't resist his kiss, but he had to figure out a way to get to her because he wanted more. 


	33. Chapter 33

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 33  
  
Frank had a very hard time falling to sleep and when he did it was very restless. He craved to have Tylo body under his and each time he thought about it, his male body parts started to throb. Tylo tossed and turned, her desire to have Frank inside her was relentless. She would not give in to a meaningless sex relationship; she had had her fill of them.  
  
It seemed like she had just gotten to sleep, when the girls came jumping on her bed to wake her up.  
  
"Aunt Tylo. Time to get up and cook breakfast!" Jackie yelled as she tickled Tylo.  
  
Veronica hugged Tylo then held her so Jackie could finish tickling her. All the noise woke Frank up and he peeked into the room. By the time he did that, they were having a pillow fight. Frank smiled and walked into the living/kitchen area of the cottage. Gary was sound asleep through all the noise.  
  
The three girls emerged from the room shortly after Frank had made coffee. He looked at them and smiled, "Good Morning fair maidens."  
  
Veronica ran up and hugged him, "Morning Daddy!"  
  
Tylo and Jackie both said, "Morning"  
  
The girls then descended on Gary waiting for breakfast to be made. Tylo made her way in the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Frank poured her a cup of coffee and handed it to her. He thought she looked sexy with her pjs on. She had a tank top without a bra and drawstring pants, which he fantasized that she had no panties on either. He immediately felt himself responding to his thoughts and back out of the kitchen.  
  
After they ate, they packed a lunch and were off to the lake, Tylo had reserved a boat for today.  
  
They walked up to the dock that the boat was at, "Hey Charlie. How are you?"  
  
"Tylo, honey it's been a long time." The old skipper said.  
  
Tylo hugged him and said, "I brought two extra people, hope it's ok."  
  
"You know it is. I'm just glad to see you."  
  
"Charlie, meet Frank and his daughter Veronica. They're my next door neighbors from the city."  
  
He eyed Tylo, then Veronica, and lastly Frank extended his hand, "Nice to meet you."  
  
Frank shook the old man's hand, "Likewise." He caught the look that he had given Tylo as if to say is Frank more then the next-door neighbor.  
  
They stayed on the boat for hours, anchoring here and there so the kids could swim around the boat. Late afternoon they got back to the dock.  
  
"Thanks, Charlie. We had a wonderful time." Tylo said.  
  
"Anytime, after all it is your boat, I just take care of it."  
  
Frank caught the last comment Charlie said, thinking she really did all right in her divorce settlement. So far she had a townhouse, cottage, Camry, corvette, and now a boat. Not to say what monetary value she had. All this and she was not the snob nose bitch one would think she would be.  
  
They went back to the cottage to pack and clean up to get ready to go to dinner. She was taking them to a quaint seafood restaurant, which was her favorite.  
  
They were almost done with their meal when Bradley's sister Janet noticed Tylo.  
  
"Bill, there's Tylo with a man I've never seen before. I have to go over and say hello." Janet said.  
  
"You're just being nosy." Bill replied.  
  
"Don't be silly, after all she was my sister-in-law for a while." She got up and headed straight for Tylo.  
  
As she approached the table she said, "Tylo, Tylo Williams. Haven't seen you in ages, how are you?"  
  
"Fine." Tylo said as she got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"I am so glad to see you're getting out. I just saw Bradley and Marilyn with Jr., of course Bradley and Jr look fabulous, Marilyn still is retaining the weight from her pregency."  
  
Tylo was really feeling that she needed to get Janet away from the table before she causes any more damage. As she was thinking it, Janet said, "We are being rude, excluding your guest and by the way who is this mystery man?"  
  
Tylo was trapped and she knew it said, "Janet, I like you to meet Frank Donovan and his daughter Veronica."  
  
"Nice to meet you. This is wonderful, I am so happy for you. You finally hooked up with someone who has a child. You must be delighted to have a ready made family since you can't have any kids of your own."  
  
There it was 'The Bomb' and she stiffened up not knowing how to respond to the last remark. Frank felt and saw Tylo tense up so he took her hand and said, "I'm the lucky one who found Tylo, she takes care of my daughter and me."  
  
Tylo looked at Frank like he had grown three heads but squeezed his hand as a gesture of thanks.  
  
Bill walked up to Janet saying, "Honey, it's time to go. Hi Tylo."  
  
"Hey Bill." Tylo barely said.  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you and Tylo keep in touch, after all we still consider you family even if my brother divorced you." With that said Bill pulled her arm and led her away, assured his wife had done some damage.  
  
The kids were about done with their dinner, so Frank reached in his pocket and took some money out. Giving it to Gary he said, "Take your sister and Veronica and play some games. We'll be there in a minute."  
  
After the kids were gone, Tylo said, "Thank you."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
She shook her head and said, "No."  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Frank got the server's attention, paid the bill and they left to go get the kids. The ride home was a long and silent one for both Frank and Tylo. Each was deep in their own little world.  
  
She pulled into Gary's driveway and parked. Gary did not recognize the vehicle came out and saw Tylo get out of the car. He also noticed Frank was in the front passenger's seat.  
  
The kids were getting their stuff out of the back and saying goodbye to Veronica. Gary looked at Tylo but said nothing instead he walked up to the passenger side.  
  
"Hey Frank."  
  
"Gary."  
  
"Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow at the office, I'm tired and want to get home." Tylo said.  
  
"Yes, we will definitely talk tomorrow. Thanks for keeping the kids."  
  
Tylo pulled in Frank's driveway and they all got out of the vehicle. Veronica thanked Tylo for inviting her. Frank gave her the key so she could go get ready for bed.  
  
Frank took Tylo's hands in his and said, "Thank you for inviting us, we had a wonderful time."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Frank leaned into to her and kissed her on the cheek whispered, "Sweet Dreams." He walked into the house and Tylo turned to walk to hers. 


	34. chapter 34

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 34  
  
Frank went upstairs to tuck his daughter in, still thinking about this past weekend.  
  
"Ready for bed?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy. Daddy do you miss Mommy? I do." Veronica asked.  
  
"Yes, honey, I miss Mommy a lot." He said with sadness.  
  
"Did you have a good time this weekend? I did." Veronica said.  
  
"Yes, honey, I had a good time too." Frank said wondering where this was leading.  
  
"I like Tylo a lot Daddy. Do you?" Veronica asked.  
  
So this is where she was going straight back to whom he was thinking about. "Yes, honey, I like Tylo. Now you need to get some sleep, you have to go to school and Daddy has to go back to work tomorrow."  
  
"Love you Daddy."  
  
"Love you too." He said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
He went downstairs and stood by the fireplace, thinking about Tylo. He was starting to put the puzzle together, but pieces were definitely missing and she wasn't handing them to him.  
  
Tylo went home she was exhausted from the weekend, between the kids and Frank she was on her guard every minute. The moment she let her guard down, the bomb was dropped. Although Frank saved her from her ex-sister-in- law, he now knew she wasn't able to have children. To top off the weekend, the last few nights he had stole kisses from her on her lips; tonight it was a kiss on the cheek. Maybe she was reading more into the gesture than she should, but she figured it was his way of backing out of whatever was happening between them.  
  
Jillian was holding Ashley looking down on the three of them shaking her head. She didn't know why they weren't coming together as a family like fate had wrote, yet she knew someone had to get hurt in order for it to happen. Veronica was not an option; Frank already got shot in the leg, so that left Tylo. She gathered up the angels to protect Tylo at all cost during the next few weeks. 


	35. Chapter 35

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 35  
  
Tylo no sooner got into her office than Gary walked in.  
  
"Jackie was a wealth of information last night." He said.  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"My point is did you know he was a widower and not divorced?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And when were you going to let me in on that secret?"  
  
"There are no secrets." Tylo shot back.  
  
"Did you also know that Veronica wants you desperately to be her 'new' Mommy?"  
  
"Yes, she had said something, but I explained that I could never take her mother's place."  
  
"Tylo, what the hell is going on with you and your neighbors?" He asked point blank.  
  
"Nothing. Why?"  
  
"One minute you have given up on him, the next you're spending the weekend with him. I just don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"That's touching. But you don't have to worry about that. I'm sure after last night, if anything was going to happen it isn't anymore."  
  
"Meaning."  
  
"Jackie didn't tell you, we ran into Janet last night and she dropped the bomb."  
  
"She had mentioned that Janet was there. But didn't pay attention to the grown ups."  
  
"Well, rest assured big brother, after she was introduced to Frank and Veronica, she rambled on how happy she was for me. Ending with finding someone who had a kid because I can't have any."  
  
"No! Tell me the bitch didn't!"  
  
"Oh yeah, so whatever was beginning between Frank and myself, probably ended last night."  
  
"Did you talk to him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because he doesn't need to hear my sob stories. It doesn't matter by the time we got home last night his demur changed."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Let's just say during the weekend, he was making subtle moves, at the end of last night it was a polite gesture."  
  
"I'm sorry Tylo." He got up and hugged his sister.  
  
She was all choked up but said, "It's okay, and life goes on."  
  
Frank walked in the 'nest' to a "Welcome Back" party, including banners and steamers.  
  
"Good Morning." He said.  
  
"Morning Boss, glad you're back." Cody said.  
  
Jake said, "We tried to get you all weekend, but your cell was on voicemail."  
  
"Veronica and I went away for the weekend."  
  
"Had a nice time you two?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah. My neighbor was babysitting her brother's kids; one of the girls is about the same age as Veronica. They hit it off well."  
  
"The dorky neighbor?" Cody asked.  
  
"Yeah, that one. But don't let looks deceive you. Anyway was on tap."  
  
"We got a new case in on Friday. The Chicago PD turned it over to us. The Stalker Serial Killer case." Jake said.  
  
"Get anywhere with it?"  
  
"No, we got it late Friday. We are going to work it today."  
  
"Ok, give me a report and we'll go from there." Frank said as he went up to his office. 


	36. Chapter 36

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 36  
  
After lunch Frank sat with his team to analysis the information they were given. "Monica, please start off the meeting." Frank said.  
  
"What we have so far is that he has killed 8 people in the last two months and his ninth should be soon."  
  
Frank interrupted saying, "When are you projecting the ninth?"  
  
Monica said, "Give or take he's on a two week schedule. Most likely the week after next."  
  
"I don't want to deal in give or takes, I want precise information."  
  
"Frank, I can only give you estimates, I am not able to pinpoint his entire agenda." Monica said frustrated.  
  
"Sorry. We don't have much time and little to go on."  
  
"Can I continue?" Monica asked and Frank nodded. "He has the same MO, white girls either hooker or trailer trash, some shade of red hair and green eyes."  
  
Cody picked up where Monica left off, "He's into hi-tech gadgets. He's able to get into their houses and place web cams all over. Then after a day, he sends them the pictures."  
  
"From the police reports, he also has their phone numbers and calls them." Jake added.  
  
"So what are we looking for?" Frank asked.  
  
"White male, very intelligent, probably between 30 to 35, may or may not be good looking." Monica answered.  
  
"We are still working the angle besides the physical appearance, what do all these women have in common besides the killer." Jake said.  
  
"Good job, keep on it we are running out of time, I want to catch him before he finds number nine." Frank said.  
  
At roll call, he found out that the game had changed; the Chicago PD had turned over the Stalker Serial Killer case. It was now in the hands of an elite undercover division of the Department of Justice. This means that he would have to be more cunning, since they had only one case to focus on and the technology to do it. He had to laugh, they wanted to get to him before he got number nine, they only knew of eight. They would be totally astonished if they knew the real number of the ninth victim. Roll call was over, his partner and he was ready to hit the streets to protect and serve. 


	37. Chapter 37

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 37  
  
By Thursday Frank and the team were not any closer then they were on Monday. It was frustrating everyone; the deadline was fast approaching and at this time would not be able to stop it.  
  
All week Tylo had not seen Frank or Veronica, she figured once again he was avoiding her. That seemed to be his game, one minute it seemed like it was going somewhere the next it was gone. Little did Tylo know Frank was working late hours to crack his new case and picking up Veronica from Mabel's.  
  
There was a knock on her office door, "Hey, have you talked to him?" Gary asked.  
  
"No, I'm sure he decided this time it's over for good."  
  
'Maybe he's out of town again or working late to catch up since he was laid up."  
  
"Why are you always defending him?"  
  
"It's a guy thing I guess."  
  
"Yeah, just like Bradley."  
  
"That hurt, why don't you make the move and talk to him. Get everything out in the open instead of pussyfooting around?"  
  
"No, I'm not going to beg for his affection."  
  
"You could always use your sexual charm."  
  
She looked at her brother as if he grew three heads, "What are you talking about."  
  
"I was told your wildness and sexual appetite in one's bed, would make a hooker proud."  
  
"Whom did you hear that from?" She asked.  
  
"Now who do you think? I knew what you did before and during your marriage."  
  
"That's sick, I'm your sister!"  
  
"And Bradley was my best friend."  
  
"You can leave now."  
  
"Tylo, just be careful, I don't want you getting emotionally scarred from this one." Gary left before his sister threw something at him.  
  
Frank was deep in thought when his cell phone rang, he looked at the caller ID and it was Tiffany.  
  
"Hello." He answered.  
  
"Hey there Mr. Sexy!" She purred.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You don't sound too happy to hear from me. Remember I'm spending the weekend with you?"  
  
Shit he had forgotten, that he made these plans when Veronica was visiting her grandparents. "Sorry, just have a lot on my mind with this new case."  
  
"Then I'm just what the doctor ordered. My plane is landing at 3pm tomorrow. See you there." Frank cell phone went dead.  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed Mabel's number.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi Mabel. It's Frank."  
  
"I know it's Frank, what do you want?"  
  
"Can't I call just to see how you're doing and tell how much I appreciate you?"  
  
"Frank Donovan, you're up to something, spit it out!"  
  
"Can you keep Veronica until Sunday and I'll pick her up then."  
  
"Going out of town?"  
  
He wanted to say yes but he would not lie to Mabel, "No, someone's coming in from out of town."  
  
"Tiffany."  
  
"Yes. I made these plans when I took Veronica to see your sister."  
  
"You know I don't like the woman, didn't like her when she was Jillian's best friend and I like her less now."  
  
"I know, we've been over this how many times now?"  
  
"Too many, I wished you would see what's right in front of you. Your daughter adores Tylo and she adores your daughter."  
  
"I know, I've been thinking about Tylo. In fact, I was considering breaking it off with Tiffany this weekend."  
  
"Promise me you will, for that alone I'll keep Veronica." Mabel said.  
  
"I am going to do my best. Thanks Mabel." Frank hung up the phone.  
  
He had to formulate a new plan because Saturday was his day to chose number nine. He had to change his style of woman, maybe get a high class rich snobby bitch. For that he would have to dress the part and go to the infamous Tabu Room. That is where the rich hung out and thus number nine would be there. 


	38. Chapter 38

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 38  
  
On Friday Frank left work early to pick Tiffany up at the airport. He needed a break from the long hours he had put in on the new case. Time was of the essence and it was running out for the team. He did not want number nine on his hands.  
  
Tylo still hadn't talked to Frank, but thought about what her brother had said. Maybe she should approach him without using her sexual charm and see where that leads.  
  
He was getting very anxious for Saturday to arrive; he will then pick his new victim. This one would be from a different background and a new game would begin.  
  
Frank barely got into the door, before Tiffany was ripping his clothes off. Her skillful hands and body was all over him. She had his body responding to her in no time at all. She felt warm and wet when he finally entered her, and he was in heaven. They continued into the night, he wanted to give her a weekend to remember.  
  
Saturday morning Tylo was cleaning up her house, trying to get enough self- esteem to talk to Frank when she found some of Veronica's clothes in the spare bedroom. She put them aside for later she would take them over to Frank.  
  
Even though they had made love several times, Tiffany felt that Frank was a million miles away.  
  
"Frank, what's bothering you?" She asked.  
  
He sat on the bed and took her hand, "Remember when we first start this relationship? There would be no strings attach and no regrets."  
  
"Yes." "Well, I've met someone that I would like to pursue. So, I am ending our liaison this weekend."  
  
"You can't be serious?" Tiffany said.  
  
"Yes, Veronica needs a female figure in her life and I believe I have found someone who can do it."  
  
"That's great, but that doesn't mean that you have to give up anything. Even if you got married again, we can continue. She doesn't have to know about our arrangement, it's not like it was with Jillian, she was my best friend."  
  
"I didn't cheat when I was married to Jillian and it's not in my nature to do it to anyone else married or not."  
  
"Are you planning to share a bed with her? You know that can become dull, serving the same breakfast every day gets old."  
  
"I don't know, but I want to give it a try. I am going to go take a shower before dinner. Want to join me?"  
  
"Of course, but I have to get my clothes downstairs." Tiffany said as she walked downstairs.  
  
Tylo got her courage up grabbed Veronica's clothes and walked out the door. She rang Frank's doorbell was surprised when a woman opened the door with Frank's shirt on.  
  
Once she regained her composure, she said, "Is Frank at home?"  
  
"Yes, but he's in the shower. I was just going to join him. Can I help you?"  
  
Great Tylo thought, I must look like an idiot; well this would definitely be the last time She would have anything to do with him or his daughter.  
  
"Veronica left these at my house when she spent the weekend with my niece. Can you see that Frank gets them?"  
  
"Sure will, now if you'll excuse me, I kept him waiting long enough."  
  
Tylo went back to her house, she would not cry or feel bad. She felt the walls closing in on her very fast. She needed to escape from here; she would have gone to the country but that would only have memories from last weekend. She needed to get away from it all, The Tabu Room came in to mind. She hadn't been there in a long time, but she figured what the hell. She went upstairs to get ready for an evening on the town.  
  
Frank and Tiffany exited the bathroom into the bedroom to get ready. Frank noticed Veronica's clothes at the end of the bed and asked, "What are these doing here?"  
  
"I put them there so I wouldn't forget to tell you that a woman stopped by while you were in the shower. Really Frank if she's the one you going after, she looks plain, not your type at all."  
  
"Leave it alone Tiffany." Frank looked out the window; he knew the damage was done didn't know if he could explain it away. 


	39. chapter 39

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 39  
  
When Frank and Tiffany left, he noticed the taillights of Tylo's vette going down the street. When things don't go her way she went to the country, he knew her that well.  
  
Tylo pulled into the parking lot of the Tabu Room; it had been a long time since she had a "T&T night". She knew she shouldn't be here since her "clean and sober" therapy, but everyone slipped once in a while.  
  
He dress as if he was going to a GQ shoot, by the end of the night he would have number nine. She still would have to have some kind of red hair and green eyes as for anything else it was up for grabs. This murder when it happens should confuse them. He grabbed his keys and went out the door.  
  
Tylo went upstairs to have a bite to eat before she started her night. He had been there about an hour when she came downstairs; she had gorgeous mahogany hair and cat green eyes. He watched Tylo all night, men buying her drinks and flirting with her but all went away without her. Tylo had a good buzz on from the Tequila; she had a high tolerance when it came to alcohol. At 12:30 the bartender cut her off, that was her signal that maybe she was drunk. She knew she couldn't drive home, so she would have to call someone to pick her up. She thought about the candidates Frank that would ruin his evening with his date, Gary all he would do is lecture, a cabbie all he would do is claim her money, so that left Bradley.  
  
Bradley's cell phone was ringing, he wondered whom it could be since he just got off the phone with his wife. He looked at the caller ID ands saw it was Tylo.  
  
"Hello." He answered.  
  
"Hey Lover boy!" She replied back.  
  
Bradley didn't say anything, because that endearment took him back to a time when he and Tylo were married. A place he did not want to go because of the hurt involved. For Tylo to use that endearment, something was up. "What's up Ty?"  
  
"Can you get away from your wifey?"  
  
"Tylo have you been drinking and where are you?  
  
"Yes and I am at the Tabu Room." She said.  
  
"Shit, you know you are not suppose to go there."  
  
"Well I am. And I been cut off by the bartender so I need a ride home."  
  
Bradley thanked God that Marilyn had decided to take Jr and go see her parents. He owed it to Tylo after he had heard about the run in with his sister and what she said. But he had also been told that she was with someone. "Ty, are you by yourself?"  
  
"If I was with someone would I be calling you?"  
  
"Ok, which car do you have the vette or Camry?"  
  
"Vette."  
  
"Stay put I'll be there in twenty."  
  
Bradley called his friend who owned a tow service to meet him at Tabu, he would have to have Tylo's vette towed while her took her home.  
  
He watched her all night and now she had just gotten off her cell phone. Obviously, she had call for a ride, because the bartender had to cut her off. He would wait and see who came to pick her up.  
  
Bradley walked in and found Tylo right away, "Hey ready to make like whales and blow this place?"  
  
Tylo smiled at him, "Sure." She stumbled when she tried to walk and Bradley grabbed her to steady her step came face to face with her. He could smell the Tequila on her breath, and when he looked into her eyes, he saw her pain.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here." He guided her out into the parking lot in time to see her car being lifted on the flat bed. He gave Steve the address, put Tylo in his black corvette, and back out of the parking lot.  
  
He followed them out and took down the license number of the car that was being towed. He would run the number when he went back on duty. He would soon be able to begin the game. 


	40. Chapter 40

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 40  
  
They rode in silence for a while, before Bradley said, "What happened tonight?"  
  
Tylo really didn't want to discuss Frank or anything else so in order to avoid the subject she said, "How did you get away from your wife?"  
  
Bradley knew it was Tylo's way of not wanting to answer; she had done it to him so many times in the past. "I didn't have to, you were lucky she took Jr. to see her parents, they're away for the weekend."  
  
"Guess you're lucky too." She said as she ran her hand up his thigh.  
  
Bradley laid her hand back on her lap, "Baby Doll you can't be doing that."  
  
Pouting she said, "Like anyone is going to see me."  
  
Bradley didn't respond, he couldn't wait to get her home so he could get home without getting into trouble.  
  
Tylo was in a playful mood ran her fingers over his lips and said, "Cat's got your tongue?"  
  
He stuck his tongue out to touch her fingertips and said, "Don't think so."  
  
Both were taken back to a happier time for them, they were young, free and life was uncomplicated. They had the each other and the world was at their feet. Bradley pulled up at the townhouse and parked behind the Camry. The tow truck backed in so the vette could be backed into the driveway.  
  
Frank woke up to flashing yellow lights in his bedroom window and noise. He looked out his window and saw Tylo's vette being unhooked from the tow truck. He thought so much for her going to the country. He spotted the black vette parked in her driveway and saw him get out. He walked around to the passenger side and got Tylo out of the car.  
  
She stumbled a couple of times but each time he caught herm finally he put her up against the car. Steve was done taking the vette off his truck and Bradley paid him. Frank was watching the scene play out, he saw the guy pay the tow truck driver, then guide Tylo in the house. She appeared to be quite drunk and since a drunk driver killed Jillian he didn't have much use for drunks.  
  
He watched them enter into her house and realized he was not just dropping her off. He couldn't find fault with her, they were not involved and wasn't he with Tiffany. Suddenly he got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, what if this guy was the stalker. Tylo fit the description of having a shade of red hair, green eyes, but she wasn't the same class of the other victims. He was in a dilemma, should he go over there or stay away?  
  
Bradley got the keys from Tylo, opened the door, and guided her inside. Again she couldn't walk on her own and he had to hold her. All he wanted was to get her settled so he could leave.  
  
"Ty Baby you got help me here." He said.  
  
She pushed him against the wall, started to lick his ear whispering, "What do you want help with?"  
  
"Ty Baby Doll you got to stop." He said not convincing at all.  
  
"Do you really want me to stop?" She said as she ran her tongue along his jaw line.  
  
Bradley was at a loss for words, swallowed hard, said, "Ty please."  
  
By the time he had said that, she was running her tongue on his lips, she stopped long enough to say, "Please what?"  
  
He could smell the Tequila on her breath and felt her tongue back on his lips, he resistance was gone. He parted his lips, allowing her tongue inside, and that was his undoing. His arms went around her and he pulled her close, he missed the feel of her body against his.  
  
She ran her hand down his hard body until she found what she was looking for. She unzipped his pants and caressed his 'family jewels'. By the time they got upstairs to her bedroom, all their clothes had been ripped off in frenzy. When he entered her, all rational thoughts were thrown to the wind. 


	41. chapter 41

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 41  
  
Bradley got up to go to the bathroom, while he did that Tylo put on a tank top and panties. He came out of the bathroom, gathered some clothes, and sat down on the bed. She came up behind him on her knees and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Please don't go, stay with me until I fall asleep."  
  
He turned to look at her, he knew something was troubling her but he knew she would not tell him. "Yes." He said as he took her in his arms and laid with her.  
  
Frank didn't get much sleep; he wanted to be awake in case he heard her scream. At 7:30 he went to get the Sunday paper and the license plate of the vette. He just wanted to be safe, so he was going to run the number.  
  
Tylo had fallen asleep enough for Bradley to ease out of bed, get dress and leave. He looked at her before he left; she looked like an angel with not a worry in the world. He hoped what happened between them would not come back to haunt either one of them.  
  
Frank heard the vette started up and pull out of the driveway, when he was running the plate number. Tiffany was in the bedroom packing to leave. The information appeared on the computer screen, the car was registered to Bradley Williams. Frank was in deep thought about Tylo and her ex-husband when Tiffany walked in the room.  
  
"Hey, I'm ready whenever you are."  
  
"Ok, let's go." He turned off the computer and went downstairs. After he dropped her at the airport he would come back and explain to Tylo.  
  
Bradley waited until about 9 o'clock and then called Gary. Gary's phone rang and he saw it was Bradley on the caller ID.  
  
"Hey Brad." He answered.  
  
"Hey, old buddy." Bradley replied.  
  
"What's the occasion for the call?"  
  
"Not what, who." Bradley said.  
  
"Who?" Gary asked.  
  
"Your sister."  
  
"Ok." He said hesitantly.  
  
"Your sister pulled a triple 'T' last night."  
  
"Shit! How bad was she?"  
  
"Bad enough she called me to go get her at the Tabu Room."  
  
"Why didn't she call me?"  
  
"Because you would have lectured her."  
  
"Damn right I would have."  
  
"Look I called you because she probably will need you when she gets up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I picked her up, had her car towed, took her home, and took her to bed."  
  
"You slept with her? Where is your wife?" He said disbelievingly.  
  
"She took the baby to see her parents."  
  
"And."  
  
"And what?" Bradley said.  
  
"My sister."  
  
"Look, she called me and came on to me." "Her excuse she was drunk, what was yours?"  
  
"You know I could not resist your sister. She has moves that even the best of the call girls don't have."  
  
"Fine, I go see her today."  
  
"Thanks." Bradley hung up. 


	42. Chapter 42

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 42  
  
Frank took Tiffany to the airport and walked her to the terminal. At the terminal they said their good-byes.  
  
"Frank are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes, Tif."  
  
"Well, you have my number, if it doesn't work out." She said as she kissed him on the lips and walked towards the gate.  
  
Gary got to Tylo's house and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes he didn't a get a respond so he used his key to unlock the door..  
  
"Tylo!" He yelled walking into the kitchen. No sign of Tylo so he figured she was still in bed. He put coffee on because he had a feeling she was going to need it. He went upstairs to see his sister.  
  
Tylo was sprawled across the bed, when he walked in. He went over to the bed and gently shook her. "Tylo."  
  
"Leave me alone." She moaned.  
  
"Tylo, it's Gary you need to get up and get something in you for your hangover.  
  
She opened one eye and rolled over, then open the other and when she tried to sit up the room was spinning. She fell backwards onto the bed; Gary grabbed her arms and lifted her up.  
  
He helped her down the stairs to the kitchen counter and sat her down. He gave her a cup of coffee and said, "Here drink this."  
  
She took the cup from him and didn't say anything since her head was pounding.  
  
"What did you do last night?" Gary asked.  
  
"I'm sure you already heard, because you're here." She answered.  
  
"I want to hear it from you."  
  
"I went out last night."  
  
"You had a triple 'T' night and you know you're not suppose to." He started to lecture.  
  
"Gary, I'm really not in the mood for the self righteous lecture."  
  
Gary was trying to keep his cool but he was getting irritated. "Apparently you do, because of the stupid stunt you pulled last night."  
  
"You said you wanted the old Tylo back."  
  
"Yes, but not the destruction that goes with it." Gary yelled.  
  
Frank arrived back from the airport and saw Gary's Mercedes parked in the driveway. He thought something must be wrong for her brother to be here. He went over to ask if everything was ok when he heard the raised voices coming from within.  
  
" I am not a child, so don't yell at me."  
  
"I think sometimes you are! What possessed you to go out get drunk, call Bradley, and then sleep with him?" Gary continued to yell.  
  
"Like you said, I was drunk. But I still have it because he melted like butter in my hands." She smiled.  
  
"You have no idea what damage you could have done to yourself or him. For goodness sake, you could have ruined his marriage."  
  
"There you go again, defending him." She said.  
  
"My family and I are not going to go through what we did two years ago." He pounded his fist.  
  
"Excuse me, you were there because you knew when I was going to get the serve with the divorce papers." She yelled back. "Yes, and if it wasn't for me you would not have gotten the settlement you did." He answered back.  
  
"And you also benefited from that deal."  
  
Gary decided to take a different approach, "You are taking your medicine."  
  
"You can get out now!" She yelled walking to the door.  
  
Frank was about to ring the bell when the door flew open. Tylo was so pissed at Gary she didn't even notice Frank standing there.  
  
"All I want to know is if you are taking your medicine."  
  
"You can go to Hell while you're leaving."  
  
"I'm not leaving." Gary said.  
  
"Fine, I will." She grabbed her keys off the entry table, ran pass Frank in her tank top and underwear on. Frank stepped aside because Gary was coming after her. Tylo was at the car trying to get the key into the lock when Gary came up behind her. He grabbed her and she started ranting, raving, and kicking.  
  
Frank thought 'this is the woman I left my daughter with.' He continued to watch the scene but from a safe distance, his driveway.  
  
Gary managed to get Tylo close to the house before he put her down. Once she was down she darted into the house, slammed the door, and locked it. Gary was on the outside, she went upstairs, opened the window, and threw his keys at him. 


	43. Chapter 43

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 43  
  
Gary left and Frank went into his house, the party was over. Gary phone rang later and it was Bradley.  
  
"Hey pal. How did it go with your sister?" Bradley asked.  
  
"Not real well." Gary said.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The usual, rehashed old shit that supposedly was water under the bridge."  
  
"So she's pissed at you?"  
  
"That's putting it mildly. Still blames me for you two splitting and me always defending you."  
  
"Sorry man, I thought she would need a shoulder this morning."  
  
"Oh no, she's proud of herself that she still has 'the power' to get you in bed. And I can't say in the future if she'll go on the triple 'T' binge. Tequila, Tylo and Tabu Room seems to be the choice of poison for her again."  
  
"What about her medicine?"  
  
"Haven't a clue if she even taking it anymore. She hasn't needed to see the shrink since she got out of rehab. The antidepressants were a precautionary step so she would fall back into the pattern. Who knows if she stopped taking them? One thing I know for sure, I am not going to put my family and myself though it again." "Let's hope not, but keep me up to date." Bradley asked.  
  
"No, you need to remove yourself before it causes something to happen to your marriage."  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"I know, I don't hold you responsible. It was fate."  
  
"See ya."  
  
"Bye." Gary hung up the phone and tried not to let his sister bother him. But she was right he would not be where he was today if it wasn't for her. No matter what, he still loved her.  
  
Frank still needed to explain to Tylo about Tiffany, so he decided to go over and talk to her. Tylo head was still pounding; all she wanted to do was sleep so her head would stop aching. She hadn't even changed clothes all day.  
  
Her doorbell rang and she figured it was Gary coming back for round two. She went downstairs and yanked the door open to see Frank instead of Gary.  
  
"What can I do for you?" She asked.  
  
"I wanted to explain about my houseguest." Frank smiled.  
  
"You don't have to explain who or what you do." She said as she attempted to close the door. Frank stuck his hand up and preventing her from closing the door.  
  
"Yes, I do." He said.  
  
"Fine, the sooner you do the sooner you can get out." She said as she stood against the wall with her arms crossed in front of her.  
  
Frank put both his arms on each side of her and positioned himself in front of her; she could not run.  
  
"Tiffany and I know each a long time." He started.  
  
"Great, that explains it." Tylo said.  
  
"No, it doesn't. Tiffany was my wife's best friend." He continued.  
  
"How convenient for you." Tylo said sarcastically.  
  
"I have never cheated on my wife. When she was killed by a drunk driver, Tiffany was there for me."  
  
"For you, what about your daughter?" She asked.  
  
"Key words here, for me that's why Tiffany and I could not be anything more to one another then what we are." He said.  
  
"Ok, great so you and her are in it for the sex?"  
  
"Something like that." He answered.  
  
"Now that you have that off your conscience, you can leave."  
  
"I'm not done. What you did last night was stupid. What I'm about to tell you is confidential. Before I told you I was a federal agent, my team was handed a case concerning a serial killer who stalks his victims first."  
  
"I am a big girl."  
  
"Except for the fact that you're not in the same class as the other victims, he likes a woman with any kind of red hair and green eyes. The guy you brought home last night could have been him."  
  
"Oh so now you're spying on me?" She said.  
  
"I can't help that I am waken up in the middle of the night by yellow flashing lights from a tow truck who noisily removes you car."  
  
"Well, not to worry the guy I was with last night was my ex-husband." She smiled.  
  
"I know, I ran the license number this morning." He smiled back.  
  
That pissed Tylo off enough to unfold her arms and go to slap Frank calling him a bastard. Frank saw it coming and grabbed her arm before her hand made contact with his face. He held both hands above her head and leaned his body into her.  
  
Tylo immediately knew she made a wrong move, since he was so close that she could feel his hardness by her stomach.  
  
"You still don't get it do you?" He asked leaning closer to her ear.  
  
"Get what?" She asked innocently.  
  
"I know you can feel what you do to me and I know if I put my hand between your legs I will feel what I do to you. Last weekend it took everything I had not to climb in bed with you after the kids were asleep to feel you."  
  
He took one hand and held both of her hands in his. He undid his jeans since he wasn't wearing any underwear his manhood immediately ejected itself. Then he took one of Tylo's hands while holding the other and guided it to his manhood.  
  
Tylo instinctively started to massage it, Frank kissed her lips and she opened up giving him access to probe her with his tongue. He released her other hand and pulled her to him. His hands roamed down her sides until he reached under her tank top to feel her breasts. He massaged them just as she had continued her assault on him.  
  
"I want you." He simply said.  
  
She didn't reply she just took his hand and lead him up the stairs. 


	44. Chapter 44

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 44  
  
Frank let her lead the way to where she wanted to go. When they entered the bedroom, he knew they were at the point of no return. Still holding his hand she turned to him and started undressing him slowly. He tried to do the same to her but she wouldn't allow him, she guided his hands to where she wanted them. After he was undressed, she turned his back to the bed and gently pushed him back onto it. She climbed in along side of him, never missing a beat with her hands or body.  
  
She continued to guide his hands to her buttocks, then up the sides of her waist under her shirt around her breasts ending with his hands on them. He massaged them as she guided his hands; he was definitely at her mercy. She let go of his hands long enough to take off her panties and rub her womanhood on his. Her body stroked his in the most erotic ways imaginable, she was playing him like a fiddle. She moved her tongue up his torso while she slid his hands down the sides of her body across her buttocks into the valley between her legs. His hand was only allowed to rest there for a minute, when she inserted his finger in her and then suck on it. With that move he had lost all rational thinking.  
  
Once she was done, tasting his body she mounted him and took him deep inside her. She rode him like he saw her ride her horse and he had to control himself. He rolled her on her back without breaking stride, it was his turn. He moved to kiss and suck her breasts, the started a trail in the valley of her breasts. He didn't get far before she took his face in her hands and pulled him up so they were face to face. She then gently placed her hand behind his head; lower it so his lips were touching hers. She flicked her tongue over his lips and when he opened his mouth she kissed him deeply.  
  
Rolling back on top of him, she rode him until he couldn't stand it anymore and they both climaxed. During all this never once did she allow his hands to touch her scars on her abdomen.  
  
He had been with his share of women, but never experienced the level of ecstasy she took him to. He looked over at her and the ride had tired her out, she had her back to him. He rolled over and "spooned" her body to his. She was lying with her arms across her stomach and he rested his hand on them while snuggling by her neck. Both drifted off into a light slumber.  
  
Frank woke first to see that they had been asleep for about a half hour she had stretch out the length of his body. In doing so, she had subconsciously removed her arms from her stomach. Frank arm and hand still rested on her stomach, he absentmindedly ran his fingers over the scars. He felt her intake of breath and stiffen, she move his hands behind her.  
  
He whispered, "It's ok." And turned her towards him.  
  
He searched her eyes but they gave no hint of what she was thinking. "Do you want to talk?"  
  
She shook her head and said, "No."  
  
He released her, got up from bed, grabbed his pants, and went into the bathroom. Meanwhile Tylo put her top on, put a pair of pajama pants on, and sat on the windowsill with her arms resting on her knees.  
  
Frank came out of the bathroom with only his pants on; he was one fine looking man she thought. He broke her train of thought saying, "You know we are going to have to talk if we are going to have any kind of relationship."  
  
She looked up at him said; "I told you last weekend, that I don't want only a sexual relationship with you or anyone."  
  
He shook his head almost laughing, "Sweetheart, I don't need you for a sexual relationship. I just put one on a plane home."  
  
"Just so we're straight on that."  
  
"Do you want to ride with me to go get Veronica?"  
  
"No, I don't think that would be a good idea. We don't want her to think there's something that's not."  
  
"There can be if you talk to me."  
  
She remained silent and he thought 'I gave up an uncomplicated relationship to get involved in a complicated one.' Her silence irritated him and he lashed out at her.  
  
"I have little use for recovering drunks or otherwise." He said.  
  
"Get out!" She said calmly.  
  
He picked up his shirt, shoes, walked downstairs and out the door.  
  
She rested her head on her knees as the tears came. 


	45. Chapter 45

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 45  
  
Frank took a shower before he went to Mabel's for dinner. He thought about Tylo how beautiful, intelligent, caring she was with his daughter, and not to mention she had rock his world sexually. But on the other hand, she gets under his skin because she stubborn, a hermit, and most of all would not open up with him.  
  
Jillian was watching Frank in the shower and thought this is not the Frank I knew. The Frank she knew was kind, considerate, and lovable. He had become angry, bitter, and cynical.  
  
The angel walked up beside Jillian and said, "He hurt her deeply this time. I don't think she will give him another chance. She's contemplating drinking again."  
  
"No, we can't have that. Are you sure she's not going to give him another chance?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure."  
  
"Get your best crew of angels together than. It has to happen."  
  
Tylo stripped her bed and put clean sheets on then went to take a shower. What she would give to turn the clock back 24 hours.  
  
She had gotten out of the shower when the phone rang; she figured it was Gary so she didn't bother to look at the caller ID.  
  
"It's your quarter use it well." Tylo said.  
  
"Hello gorgeous." He said.  
  
Tylo didn't recognize the husky voice on the other side, "Who is this?"  
  
He smiled and said, "Who I am is not important, what I want is."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not interested." She said as she hung up.  
  
That totally pissed him off; whom did she think she was hanging up on him. He dialed her number again. Tylo looked at the phone when it rang and debated whether to answer it or not.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"It was rude to hang up on me."  
  
"I told you I am not interested."  
  
"It's not important if you're interested, what is important that I am interested." He said and hung up the phone. He thought let the game begin. 


	46. Chapter 46

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 46  
  
Frank arrived at Mabel's house for dinner but his mind was elsewhere. Mabel opened the door and Veronica ran to hug him.  
  
"Daddy!" She yelled.  
  
"Hey honey, did you miss me?"  
  
"Of course, but look what I colored for Tylo." She showed him a picture of a horse.  
  
"That was nice of you." He replied.  
  
"Can we go over and give it to her tonight when we get home?"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Ok. I'm making you something too." She said as she ran off.  
  
Frank walked over to the kitchen counter where Mabel was just stirring the pasta. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek said, "How's my favorite girl?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Thanks for keep V. "  
  
"How did it go?" She pried.  
  
He smiled, "You'll be happy. I broke it off with Tiffany, unfortunately the damage was already done." "Damage?"  
  
He went on to tell her about Tylo meeting Tiffany and her going out getting drunk.  
  
"Oh my." She said.  
  
He went and sat by the counter said, "Oh my, it gets worst. I went over to explain and as usual she got under my skin. One remark led to another and before I knew it we had crossed the line."  
  
"As in raging hormones?"  
  
"Exactly, then I wanted her to open up and talk to me when she refused I lost it. I told her I didn't have any use for recovering drunks or otherwise."  
  
She walked over to him laid her hand on his shoulder said, "Frankie, both of you have pain in your hearts and are reaching out. But both of you are afraid to get too close and that's the only way your hearts will mend."  
  
Tylo decided to put the Camry in the garage and leave the vette parked outside. This would be safer just in case the voice on the phone was more than a crank and she would avoid seeing Frank when she went out.  
  
Frank pulled in his driveway and was relieved when he did see Tylo's car in the driveway. At least he wouldn't have to deal with V wanting to go visit Tylo. On the other hand, he was concerned that she might have gone out drinking.  
  
Frank got Veronica to bed and went downstairs since he wasn't tired. At 11 pm he still hadn't heard Tylo's car and when up to bed. He was restless all night, about 4 am the floodlights between the houses went on. He got up and peered out his window, he saw nothing and realized that Tylo's car wasn't in the driveway. She had not come home, even though she didn't fit the total woman the stalker went after, every time he thought about the possibility he got a sinking feeling in stomach. 


	47. Chapter 47

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 47  
  
The ring of the telephone awakened Tylo; still groggy she reached for it and said, "Hello."  
  
Her voice was intoxicating to him, "Hello gorgeous."  
  
Tylo was fully awake now said, "Go to hell!" and slam the phone.  
  
That pissed him off and he dialed the phone again only to get a busy signal. The bitch took the phone off the hook.  
  
Right after she hung up, the phone rang again and said, "You're an asshole."  
  
Gary was taken back by the way Tylo answered said, "I take it you're still mad at me."  
  
Tylo realized it was Gary and lied, "No I was listening to the radio."  
  
"Oh there for a minute, I thought you were talking to me."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Just wondering if I can expect you in work today."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Ok, just making sure. I'll see you at the office." And he hung up.  
  
Tylo went in to take a shower and when she came out she heard the phone ringing. She ignored it and it stopped each time before voicemail picked up. He tried her number and surprisingly it rang, however she was refusing to answer it. So he would go to phase two of his plan.  
  
Frank looked over at Tylo's driveway and wondered where she spent the night. He would put pressure on the team to find the stalker at any cost. Every time he thought about it, he got a sinking feeling in his stomach.  
  
"Good Morning." He said to the team.  
  
"Morning Boss." They all said in unison.  
  
"In five, I want everyone with the case file and ready to jam."  
  
"Oh no, this doesn't sound good." Cody said.  
  
"We don't have any more then we did the other day, what does he expect?"  
  
"I expect more than you are giving me. There is a reason why this case was turned over to us. That is because we are best of the best, so let's prove it."  
  
"We have gone over this, there is nothing new." Monica said.  
  
"You're missing something. Cody and Monica, I want you to go back over the similarities of the women. Compare and recompare. Alex and Jake hit the streets, talk to anyone, and see if you can find similarities on the street. We need to assume he has targeted number nine. So our time is short."  
  
Everyone scattered like children just be chastised, Frank was unusually intense on this case.  
  
About a half hour after Tylo got in, Gary went in her office. "Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"If it pertains to business, yes. If it's personnel, no."  
  
"Tylo." He couldn't get another word out before she started in on him.  
  
"Don't Tylo me. I want you to leave, I have nothing to say to you and you definitely don't have nothing to say to me."  
  
Gary felt the sting of his sister and thought he should back down, for now. 


	48. chapter 48

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 48  
  
Tylo arrived home and again pulled the Camry in the garage. She looked around just to be on the safe side, everything appeared normal. She was pleased with herself that putting the Camry in the garage was a great idea.  
  
Frank arrived home late; he was pushing his crew to the max on this case. Not only was he frustrated but also he was making them feel it to. He noticed that Tylo's car was not in the driveway again tonight, and he got a sinking feeling in his stomach. He thought he should go over and see if she was home, but there were no lights on. Hopefully, she was staying out at the country. He would call her brother in the morning.  
  
The ringing of the phone woke Tylo up again in the morning. She automatically reached over and answered it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Man she sounded so sexy in the morning he thought saying, "Good Morning gorgeous."  
  
"You again?"  
  
Wow she didn't hang up on him this morning. "The one and only."  
  
"You have me at a disadvantage, you seem to know me and I don't have a clue who you are."  
  
"Soon, my dear you will." He said as he hung up smiling.  
  
Frank got to the nest after everyone was there and immediately started on them.  
  
"Has anything changed from yesterday?" He asked.  
  
They all shook their heads negatively.  
  
"Does everyone in the room realize we are running out of time?" He asked aggravated.  
  
"We're doing all we can." Cody said.  
  
"That's not good enough." Frank replied.  
  
Jake got pissed, "We're human Frank, we have been giving it our best shot every day. I don't see you coming up with any brainstorms or ideas."  
  
Frank was surprise at the venom in Jake's voice, "If we can't stop him from killing number nine, you are going to have worst problems then me."  
  
"Are you threatening us?" Jake asked.  
  
"No, merely stating a fact, remember this division is experimental which means at anytime it can be easily disposed of. This is true especially if the government comes out looking like an idiot on this case."  
  
"Well, we'll brainstorm again." Alex said.  
  
"If we don't have any leads today, Alex will be bait." Frank went into his office to call Tylo's brother.  
  
Gary's phone rang and he answered, "This is Gary Anderson, how may I help you?"  
  
"This Frank Donovan, your sister's neighbor."  
  
"Yes, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I haven't seen your sister's car in a couple of days, was wondering if she is feeling ok."  
  
"Why don't you ask her yourself?"  
  
Frank thought about how he should say and how it would get back to Tylo.  
  
He said, "We are not a speaking terms, right now."  
  
Gary said, "I guess we're are in the same boat. She is ok; she's been into work on time nothing unusual. She is only talking to me if it pertains to business."  
  
"Thanks, I just wanted to make sure."  
  
"Sure, no problem. Anything else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Bye." Gary hung up the phone and wondered what was going on between his sister and Frank.  
  
Getting into her house was a piece of cake for him. He looked around, she had it decorated nicely, too bad she wouldn't be enjoying for long. He went about the house placing web cams in subtle places. After he was done he checked his handy work on his laptop, yep he would have a nice view of her in every way imaginable. Phase two has begun; she has been a refreshing challenge not at like the others. Soon she would meet him face to face. 


	49. chapter 49

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 49  
  
Frank was working late again, but at least he knew Tylo was okay. Mabel was so understanding staying later than usual to watch Veronica while he tried to get a lead on the case. Frank was preparing for Alex to go undercover starting the following night.  
  
"Cody, have you notified the Chicago PD that if they have any reports of stalking or usual behavior they are to forward it to us?"  
  
"Yes, that is covered."  
  
"Ok, I will get Alex's picture out to the PD tomorrow, so when she's working the streets they will not interfere. I'm out of ideas, I just hope this one works, Alex will work the streets for 3 nights."  
  
Everyone was in agreement and left to go home, for tomorrow would be the start of a long journey.  
  
He was at roll call when the latest information on the Stalker Serial Killer was announced. The team that was working on the case has come up empty, so anyone who gets a call concerning stalking is to be forward to their department for questioning.  
  
He knew they would not be getting any calls concerning stalking, because she was too defiant. She was playing the game well, but after he looked at the pictures tonight he could plan his strategy. She was definitely a challenge.  
  
Tylo was looking over some paperwork she had brought home from work when the doorbell rang. Sheer terror took a hold of her as she went to answer the door.  
  
"Hi Mabel. What brings you over here." Tylo asked.  
  
"Veronica is having trouble with her math homework and Frank is expected late. I was hoping you had a few minutes to come over and help her." Mabel asked.  
  
"As much as I would like to, I don't think that's a good idea. Frank and I are on shaking ground." She said.  
  
"I called Frank and made sure it was okay." She lied.  
  
"Ok give me five minutes."  
  
She went over and was immediately greeted by Veronica, "Hi Tylo, I made this for you."  
  
Tylo took the picture of the horse, "Hey sweetie, that beautiful. Thank you."  
  
"Ok, back to your homework." Mabel said thinking that lying to Tylo was not a good idea.  
  
In 30 minutes, they were done with Veronica's homework. The timing could be worst, as Tylo was saying goodbye Frank was opening the door. Tylo turned and ran smack dab into him. He reached out to steady her so she wouldn't fall and she grabbed his arms to allow her to keep her balance. Her hair spilling onto to his arms, she looked up at him and both could feel the energy go through them. He gave her a questioning look when she looked at him.  
  
"Ask Mabel." She said with a smile and got pass Frank.  
  
Tylo was in front of her bathroom mirror in her Victoria Secret's underwear. She was inspecting every inch of her body with her hands, Except for the scars she was in good shape and the camera took in all her. 


	50. chapter 50

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 50  
  
She was a beautiful one he thought as he watched her parade herself in front of the mirror. He was thoroughly enjoying looking at her body when he noticed the scars across her stomach. He was intrigued with them, wondering how she got them, whoever did that to her was sloppy because she survived. It would be different with him.  
  
There wasn't a phone call to wake Tylo up the next morning, she thought maybe he got the hint and moved on. She thought about the encounter with Frank the night before and was convinced that Mabel was trying to play matchmaker. She would have loved to stick around and see how Mabel explained why she had been there, it was obvious by the look on Frank's face, he did not know she was there.  
  
Frank was mad as hell at Mabel for the stunt she pulled, but the investigation was getting more time consuming so he had to suck it up. He had spoken to Mabel about keeping Veronica until the weekend, since Alex was going to be undercover from Wednesday though Friday. He was hoping some kind of break would come in the case before another innocent woman is murdered.  
  
Cody had made sure Alex's picture was distributed to the Chicago PD so they would not interfere with the team's undercover work. Alex had put a red rinse in her hair and green contracts for her eyes. She was ready to go. At roll call, Alex's picture was distributed for the evening shift so they would not pick her up working the streets. He wanted to laugh out loud because the best of the best didn't have a clue to where or whom he was going to strike next.  
  
Tylo was getting more at ease; the mystery caller had not contacted her. Maybe he got tired of the player not playing with him. Alex wasn't getting anywhere; of course she didn't have a clue of who she was looking for. All she could do was to work on the profile that Monica had worked up. White male, late 30's, some kind of grudge, and very clever.  
  
They patrolled the city blocks watching the streets; he was looking for someone in particular. Alex caught his eye and he said to his partner, "There's the UC, should we have some fun?"  
  
"Man, are you nuts didn't you listen what was said at roll call?" His partner replied.  
  
"Yeah, but if we don't do a little hassling, her cover won't be as good." He reasoned.  
  
His partner pulled over by the curb and they both exit the car. "Shit." Cody said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Frank asked.  
  
"Our friendly officers just parked and are walking the sidewalk."  
  
"Didn't you send the info?"  
  
"Yeah. Should I warn her?" Cody asked.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Oh sweet thing, this is your sugar daddy. Be advised you have two blues walking towards you. Nod your head if you understood."  
  
Alex spotted the blues, they were suppose to stay clear, but she would handle them. She nodded her head to let 'Sugar Daddy' know she knew.  
  
They approached Alex and he said, "Evening red."  
  
Alex gave him a smile and said, "Evening yourself."  
  
"New to the area?" He asked.  
  
"Just trying to catch a ride, officer. Is there a law against that?  
  
"Depends on what happens during the ride."  
  
"I can assure you it's just a ride."  
  
"Alright now, be careful."  
  
Nothing compared to the one he picked, he would do this one just because. He was anxious to get home and see the real raving beauty.  
  
Frank wanted to call Tylo all day to thank her for helping Veronica, but never found the time. She probably wasn't expecting him to call either, but just the same, tomorrow he needed to do it. At one in the morning they called it a night, they were still at square one.  
  
He got home, got comfortable, and sat down in front of his computer. He viewed the house live and seems Tylo has bedded down for the night so he went to the disc of the early hours. He cropped and made still photos; he was drooling as he printed them. He thought 'wait until she sees these beauties'!!!! 


	51. chapter 51

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 51  
  
Tylo woke up to the alarm going off and rolled over to hit the snooze button. Since Sunday last night was the first time she didn't have trouble sleeping. He was at the computer when Tylo got up to get ready for work. He looked at the pictures he had processed the night before and they were good. Soon she would see how good his work was, then he opened the folder with the nude pictures he had of her. Soon he would have the real thing to do whatever he wanted. After he got tired of her he would dispose of her like the others.  
  
Frank had told the team to sleep in because they worked the night shift and they would be doing it again. Jake thought it was useless, but didn't have a better idea. Something just wasn't right with this case.  
  
Gary couldn't wait for Tylo to arrive at work, she hadn't given him the time of the day since Sunday. Marlene had been nagging him to make amends with her, since Jackie's birthday was on Sunday. Marlene wanted to make sure Tylo was still coming to the party.  
  
Gary walked in her office, "Hey sis."  
  
"Better be business or you can turn around and leave."  
  
"On behalf of Marlene, she wants to know if you're still coming to Jackie's party Sunday. You were suppose to help."  
  
"Oh shit, I forgot yeah I'll be there around twelve, my issues are with you not your family."  
  
"We are going to need to talk sooner or later."  
  
"Later is much better for me. How about you?" She smiled.  
  
"Bitch." He said as he walked out.  
  
Tylo's cell phone was ringing; she looked at her caller ID and recognized Frank's number. She let voicemail pick it up. Frank knew she would not answer the phone; he left a message to thank her for helping Veronica the other night. He didn't elaborate since he knew he basically blew it with her.  
  
Tylo left her cell phone on her desk when she went to the ladies room. Gary took the opportunity to get in her office and grab the cell phone. He pressed a few buttons and got the information he wanted.  
  
Back in his office he dialed Frank's cell phone. "Donovan."  
  
"Frank, this Gary ah Tylo's brother."  
  
"Is something wrong with Tylo?" Frank sounded concerned.  
  
"No, No, my little girl Jackie is having a birthday party on Sunday and wanted me to make sure to find out if Veronica can come."  
  
"I'm sure that would be okay, she can ride with Tylo." Frank answered.  
  
"Ah, actually I was hoping that you brought her."  
  
"Tylo doesn't know you're inviting us?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm still in the doghouse."  
  
"And I'm not?" Frank answered.  
  
"Well, hell if she pissed at both of us, it would be in our best interest to team up. Don't you think?"  
  
"Ok, I don't think she can get more pissed then she already is."  
  
"I'll give you directions." Gary said.  
  
He gave him directions and told him to be there around one. Gary smiled hoping that this would not backfire on him.  
  
Tylo left early to go shopping for her niece, she always brought more than she should, she knew she was making up for not being able to do it for Ashley.  
  
He finished up the regular and nude photos of her. It was time for phase three when the real terror would begin.  
  
Alex once again got ready to go undercover for the second night in a row. The team was pretty discouraged now; they were no further then when they started.  
  
The angel stood beside Jillian looking down he said, "It is going to get nasty between good and evil."  
  
"The good will prevail." She said.  
  
"But at what cost?" He said.  
  
"That is for fate to determine." She answered. 


	52. chapter 52

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 52  
  
Tylo had listen to Frank's voice message, she didn't respond since it was a general thank you. She noticed the last couple of days his car was there when she left for work and not a sign of Veronica. Maybe he was gearing up for another weekend with Tiffany.  
  
At any rate she didn't care, she had a pressing issue to deal with. Although the creep hadn't call for days, she wasn't completely sure he was gone. It had crossed her mind to tell Frank that this may be the creep he is looking for. Yet she was afraid that he would somehow blame her for being his next target. So she had to stay on her guard at all times.  
  
Frank left for the office around noon this was the last night that Alex would go undercover. Frank had decided that every john that fit the profile was going to be questioned, no matter how long it took. He would ask for assistance for the Chicago PD in order to accomplish this task.  
  
He neatly put the pictures he wanted her to see in a FedEx envelope along with a clever flyer he designed. The paper was black with red dripping blood like letters saying:  
  
Be Afraid. Be Very Afraid. Your turn is coming.  
  
He addressed the air bill from a hotel in the city, put on his FedEx uniform and left to deliver the package. This way it couldn't be traced, because FedEx never handled the package.  
  
The receptionist greeted him when he walked in; he made hand gestures to let her think he was deaf. She had him a pad and pen to write, but waved it off, he pointed to Tylo's name.  
  
The receptionist wrote, "I can sign for it."  
  
He shook his head no pointed to the restricted signature only.  
  
She wrote, "Only Tylo can sign for it?"  
  
He shook his head yes. The receptionist called Tylo and told her about the package.  
  
Tylo came into the lobby area and saw him, for a FedEx employee he was handsome. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes, clean-shaven, in his 30's she would say. She signed for it and worded thank you to him. Oh what a killer smile he had, but of course nothing compared to Frank Donovan.  
  
She took the letter back to her office and opened it. When she saw the contents, she was horrified, there were pictures of her in every room of her house. Besides that the letter enclosed didn't help matters, when she turned it over she saw the one lone picture of her in the nude. That was her breaking point, she gathered up the photos stuffed them back in the envelope and went to the bathroom. It had made her so sick, that she was vomiting.  
  
The angel stood beside Jillian and she said; "Now she will turn to Frank." The angel responded, "Her pride is too stubborn, it will not happen now but soon."  
  
Tylo said she wasn't feeling good and left the office early. She threw the envelope in the backseat of her car; she would deal with that later. When she got home she called a friend who was in the security business,  
  
"David Schmidt, Security Extraordinaire." He answered the phone.  
  
"Hey, Dave it Tylo."  
  
"Tylo, how the hell are you? Haven't seen you in ages, miss those wild times."  
  
"Ah Dave, this isn't a social call, I need to have my townhouse wired for security and the locks changed on the doors."  
  
"Well, I probably can get a system designed by next week."  
  
"No, I need it today."  
  
"Tylo, what's going on?"  
  
"There's been a lot of home invasions in this area and I just want to be prepared."  
  
"Today's pretty impossible."  
  
"What will it cost me to make it possible today?" She said desperately.  
  
"For old times sake, I get over there in about a hour and no extra charge."  
  
"Thanks Dave."  
  
Tylo didn't mention the pictures, but knew he had to have gotten in to put cameras in the house. She had already alarmed Dave, she didn't want him snooping around or bringing the police in this. She would just have to be careful until she could find them herself. The phone rang and thinking it was Dave she answered it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello Gorgeous." He said.  
  
Before he got another word out Tylo screamed, "You sick son of a bitch. You're a coward. Not even man enough to come face to face with a woman you have to hide behind technology."  
  
"I like my woman feisty."  
  
"I'm not your woman."  
  
"You will be soon, you think putting in a security system and new locks is going to stop me?"  
  
There was silence on the other end, he had finally gotten to her continued, "Those were just a sample of what have on you, and the nudes are exceptional."  
  
Tylo hung up the phone, she knew she was in deep and had no one to turn to. A sweet voice came though the air and she thought it said he would protect you if you go to him.  
  
Tylo laughed out loud, "Yeah, right, quote unquote, he has little use for recovering drunks or otherwise."  
  
Jillian frowned, "If she would only listen, she would not get hurt."  
  
The angel replied, "But that is not how fate has written it." 


	53. chapter 53

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 53  
  
Dave had gotten everything Tylo wanted done by nightfall on Friday, he knew she was nervous about something, yet knowing her he didn't press the issue. He thought about calling her brother and a friend at the police department to let them know something is wrong. If Tylo found out, she would kill him for sure, so he would take the money and run.  
  
Tylo changed in the closet she was sure he didn't have a camera in there from the pictures he sent her. As Tylo walked out of the closet she spun around her bedroom flipping him the bird. Inside she was scare shitless but she would not let him see it. She wished that she had someone to turn to for help, but she knew she was alone on this one; hopefully her guardian angel was near.  
  
At roll call, they were still informed that the UC was out on the street for the last night. They had come up empty handed, so all the johns that approached her tonight fitting the slightest description would be brought in for questioning. No calls had indicated any stalking problems, whoever he is he is good at what he does. He just smiled knowing that she would not report it since every room she had walked in she had flipped him the bird. She was very amusing; he was having a hard time waiting to finally get her alone.  
  
By one o'clock the team once again came up empty, Frank called it a night and told them to report to work at one on Saturday. He felt they were missing something but didn't know what and they need to find it soon. They were all exhausted more from frustration then from anything else.  
  
Tylo was up all night and when she dozed off, the slightest sound woke her up. Dave assured her it was the best security system on the market and that she should be at ease. It may be okay to keep home invaders out but she wasn't convinced it would keep the stalker out. Once again Tylo changed in the closet and flipped him the bird before she went out. The flipping of the her finger was getting old to him, he made a mental note that when he got her to break the finger, cut the finger completely off, or make her do unimaginable things with it. She pissed him off so he went to phase four, which is the day he kidnaps her. It seemed that Monday would be a good day.  
  
Everyone met at the nest at one as instructed. Frank had already been there for hours, rearrange the board where all the information was.  
  
"Good Afternoon, thanks for coming," He said once they all arrived.  
  
"I don't remember you giving us a choice last night." Cody mumbled.  
  
"I didn't." Frank replied.  
  
Jake asked, "Obviously you've been here awhile the board is set up different."  
  
"That's encouraging, you noticed maybe something else will jump out at you."  
  
"All the information has been dissect numerous times, and we still come up with the same thing." Jake said.  
  
"Because you are looking for the same thing." Frank said.  
  
"Ok, then what have you found that we're not looking for?" Alex asked.  
  
"More detailed patterns and assumptions."  
  
Frank started from the beginning, one victim at a time by the time he was done, they saw where he was going.  
  
"He's changed his methods because for some reason he was forced to." Frank said.  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Because to catch a criminal, you have to become one. One through eight stays the same, nine begins a new game."  
  
"Why nine?" Alex asked.  
  
"How many players to you're average game?" Frank answered.  
  
"Usually no more than eight excluding sports." Jake answered.  
  
"So nine is the odd man out?"  
  
"So a new game begins. But why change the rules?" Jake asked.  
  
"Because the other eight know how to play, nine changes so he has an advantage at winning."  
  
"So what you're saying is don't look at the previous, assume the new." Monica asked.  
  
"Exactly. It's time to play what ifs."  
  
They brainstormed for over an hour then took a break. At the end of another hour they had a workable what if. The person looks stay the same, the class they're in changes with that brings new challenges. The phone calls and cameras stay the same; the new player fights back on their own. He has probably picked his victim but a more intelligent one this time and he having to rewrite his rules to compensate for the changes.  
  
"Knowing what we think he's doing, where do we go from here?" Monica asked.  
  
"Sit back for a day or two, if he keeps changing he's going to make a mistake." Frank said.  
  
"Before or after the next killing?" Jake asked.  
  
"Hopefully before." Frank replied.  
  
"Oh, last week you come down on us because we're not getting anywhere, now you tell us it's okay to sit and wait?" Jake asked sarcastically.  
  
"The game has changed from last week."  
  
"And how do you know this for sure?" Jake continued to badger.  
  
"Gut instinct and more practice at this then you." Frank replied irritated.  
  
Jake back down and said, "Does that mean we have tomorrow off?"  
  
"Yes." 


	54. chapter 54

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 54  
  
Tylo busied herself all day Saturday, she had gotten her niece's gifts wrapped and put them in the backseat of her car on top of the FedEx envelope. She spent another sleepless night wondering what he would do next.  
  
Frank was not any closer to solving the case; he just made it sound good to his crew and gave them a feeling that they had accomplished something. His thoughts drifted to Tylo, he had seen her since earlier in the week. She was a sight to see with her hair down and glasses off, he felt the tremors when they collided. He hoped that tomorrow would bring peace between them. He also hoped her brother was able to make peace with her too. Otherwise, his plan will backfire on both of them.  
  
Sunday Tylo got ready to go over to her brother's house; she packed a light bag with clothes in it. She would leave early and get ready at her brother's house out of sight of the creep.  
  
Marlene opened the door to let Tylo in.  
  
"Hey girlfriend. I hate to say this but you look awful."  
  
"Gee, thanks, I haven't been sleeping well."  
  
"I hear you. Well come on in."  
  
"Can I use the spare bathroom to get cleaned up?"  
  
"Sure, ah I don't mean to pry but are you going to talk to Gary today?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to spoil Jackie's birthday." "Thanks." Marlene said. Then she remembered that Gary had invited her neighbor.  
  
Tylo retreated to the guest bathroom and cleaned up; it felt good to know there wasn't any watching her. After she was finished, she went to find Gary.  
  
"Hey." She said when she found him in his study.  
  
He looked around and said, "Excuse me, are you speaking to me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm in trouble."  
  
"No, come sit here on the couch." She patted a space next to her.  
  
He got up slowly and walked towards his sister, not knowing what she was up to. He sat down and she took his hands in hers.  
  
She looked at him and said; "You know I don't believe in apologies so I don't give them. But I want you to know I love you very much no matter what happens."  
  
Gary looked at her confusingly but let her continue, he believe there was something she needed to say.  
  
"I had a security system installed in the townhouse and changed the locks on the doors. I want to give you the code and new set of keys."  
  
Now he had to ask questions, "Why did you do that?"  
  
She hated to lie to her brother but under the circumstances she had no choice, "There's been a lot of home invasions in the neighborhood so I wanted to be prepared."  
  
"Have you said anything to Frank, isn't he in some kind of law enforcement?"  
  
She hesitated, "We're no let me correct that, I'm not speaking to him. And no I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Ok. Are we back on speaking terms?"  
  
"Yes, I should have been more responsive to your concern instead of self pity."  
  
He hugged her and said, "Better go help Marlene before she gets on a rampage."  
  
He never expected her to make amends and now she would get pissed again when she finds out he invited Frank.  
  
She went into the kitchen to help Marlene saying, "What do you need me to do? Guests will be arriving soon."  
  
"Get the burgers and hot dogs ready for Gary to grill."  
  
"Oh by the way, I talked to him and mended the fences."  
  
Marlene thought 'for now, wait until she finds out he invited her neighbor'. Tylo was finishing preparing the burgers when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Tylo said as she walked out of the kitchen before Marlene could stop her.  
  
She opened the door to see Frank and Veronica standing there. She looked at Frank then at Veronica.  
  
"Hi Tylo! Jackie invited me to her party!" Veronica said.  
  
"Hi sweetie, what a surprise to see you." She said as she looked at Frank.  
  
Just then Jackie came running in and took Veronica out back to the party. This left Frank and Tylo alone.  
  
"Please come in. Would you like something to drink?" She asked him as the perfect hostess.  
  
"No thank you. I." He was saying when Marlene entered the room.  
  
She walked up by Tylo and extended her hand saying, "I'm Marlene, Gary's wife. You must be Frank. Welcome."  
  
Frank shook her hand and said, "Thank you for inviting my daughter and I into your home."  
  
Marlene blushed, "Let me escort you out back where Gary's manning the grill."  
  
He followed Marlene and left Tylo standing there, her brother was at it again. She walked in the kitchen to finish up preparing the burgers.  
  
Marlene walked back in the kitchen said, "Girlfriend, why have you not jumped his bones. There aren't any words to describe how good looking he is."  
  
"Marlene, you're a married woman!"  
  
"Just because I'm married, doesn't mean I can't look, you on the other hand are not, can look and touch." Marlene said.  
  
"I already have." Tylo said as she took the plates of burgers and walked out to give them to Gary.  
  
Frank and Gary were finishing up their conversation when they heard the sliding door open and Tylo coming out.  
  
"I will check into what you told me." Frank said.  
  
She walked up to Gary and handed him the plate and said, "Here, I have to go get Jackie's presents in the car."  
  
"Do you need help?' Frank asked.  
  
"No, I can handle it myself. Thank you for the offer." She said as she walked out.  
  
Frank turned around to Gary and he motioned him to go after her. He knew his sister better then he did so he listened.  
  
Tylo was bending into the backseat of the car when Frank caught up with her.  
  
"Nice ass." He said under his breath but loud enough for her to hear.  
  
She turned around with the presents in her hands and was about to say something to him when she heard a plop. She looked down on the driveway to see that she had swept out the FedEx envelope with the presents. He heard he sharp intake of breath and the horrified look on her face. He looked down to see what made her so afraid. He saw the envelope and the pictures that fell out of it. He got that sick feeling in his stomach again only this time he had a reason to feel that way.  
  
Before she could set the presents down and get to the envelope, he already had a handkerchief out holding the envelope. She looked at him and saw the questions before he spoke them.  
  
"Tylo, how long have you been stalked?" He asked calmly.  
  
She didn't reply and once again her silence pissed him off. He shouted, "How long?"  
  
She didn't look at him but said, "A week."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because quote, unquote, I have little use for recovering drunks or otherwise." She turned and walked towards the house.  
  
He knew those words would come back to haunt him. He caught up with her before she entered the house and said, "Tylo, you will stay with me tonight." She started to say something but decided not to, when he said that it was like a load was lifted off her shoulders.  
  
Not knowing if what he had said sunk in he continued, "Consider yourself under protective custody. My team or myself will escort you from this point until the killer is captured. Do you understand?"  
  
"I don't believe I heard you giving me a choice."  
  
"There are people in that house that love you whether you think so or not. One being my daughter and I will not let her experience losing someone like she did when her mother died."  
  
She could find any words to say so she nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"I don't want you to tell anyone about this, although if you had intentions of doing that you would have already done it right?"  
  
Again she nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Here let me get the door, I'll be in, in a minute." He opened the door and she went in leaving him alone. He took the opportunity to look at the pictures, and then he saw the flyer, read it, and turned it over to see the nude picture of her. He shook his head; number nine was right under his nose all this time. 


	55. chapte 55

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 55  
  
Frank put the envelope in his car under his seat; he definitely didn't want Veronica seeing them. He called Mabel and asked if she would watch Veronica, because there was a break in the case. He didn't tell her about Tylo, the less people knew about it the better. He went inside to join the party.  
  
Frank watched Tylo from the sliding glass door and knew she was scared. He had the urge that he needed to protect her at all cost, but she had to let him do it. Marlene walked up behind him and said, "Tylo's a high maintenance person."  
  
Frank turned towards Marlene and said, "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm not one to pry, but she cares very much for your daughter and you as well if you two would work with each other."  
  
"Yes, she is excellent with my daughter, but Tylo and I have very different viewpoints."  
  
"Isn't that what makes a relationship interesting?"  
  
"Explosive is more the word."  
  
"Excitement is more appropriate."  
  
"I will say that my life has changed since I've met her."  
  
"I hope it changed for the good. Anyway, time to join the party. Coming?"  
  
They walked out together, Marlene headed towards Tylo to help and Frank went by Gary. The burgers and hot dogs were cooked; the kids took a break from playing to eat. The adults did the same, excepted he noticed Tylo was not eating. He wondered when was the last time she had a good night's sleep or eaten. He grabbed a burger and walked up behind her.  
  
Tylo jumped as he laid his hand on the back of her neck, he could feel the tenseness in her muscles.  
  
"Relax." He said as he rubbed her neck with one hand while holding the plate of food in the other.  
  
"Are you hungry?" He asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"When's the last time you ate?" He continued.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. He stopped rubbing her neck longer enough to take a bite of the burger.  
  
"Will you humor me and take at least a bite of my burger?" He asked.  
  
She turned to him and said, "I haven't been able to keep anything down, so it useless."  
  
"Come on for me?" He stuck the burger in her face.  
  
It smelled good making her stomach growled, she took his hand and took a bite. She didn't realize how hungry she was. She took another bite.  
  
"Not hungry huh?" He asked smiling.  
  
"Well, maybe just a little." She said just about finishing the burger.  
  
"Sweetheart, if that's a little, I hate to see your version of starving."  
  
"At times, I do have an insatiable appetite."  
  
Marlene called for her help and she left him standing there. It was going to be a long night.  
  
Later after the party started to wine down he pulled Tylo aside and said, "Can you leave your car here and ride with me?"  
  
"What are we going to tell Gary?"  
  
"Leave it to me, I'll take care of it."  
  
Marlene and Gary were standing together when frank walked up and said, "Tylo looks exhausted, I would like to take her home, can she leave her car here?"  
  
Gary said, "If she's too tired to drive home, she can crash here." Marlene struck her elbow in his side.  
  
"Ow, what was that for?" He asked her.  
  
She gave him you idiot look and then he said, "Yeah, no problem." He then caught on to what his wife was saying.  
  
He walked back by Tylo and said, "It's all set, and you will ride with me. I am dropping V off at Mabel's for the night and you're staying with me."  
  
"At your house?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, we talked about this earlier."  
  
"I guess it didn't register, that protective custody as you put it was your house."  
  
"Normally it's not but I don't have time to set anything up tonight, besides we need to talk. I know you don't feel comfortable at your house; you have just been braving it out. You need a good nights sleep and you can get it at my place. Tomorrow my team will go through your house and I'll make other arrangements to keep you protected. You'll be safe at my house."  
  
"Safe from the stalker, but what about you?"  
  
"I give you my word it will strictly be business. Let's get V and get going."  
  
Tylo said her goodbyes, followed Veronica and Frank out to his car.  
  
"Will you sit in the back with me?" Veronica asked.  
  
Tylo looked at Frank who nodded his head. She got in the backseat with Veronica and they left. Veronica was a little chatterbox for the first few minutes, and then silence engulfed the car. Frank looked in the rearview mirror to see Tylo holding his daughter, both were asleep and he smiled. 


	56. chapter 56

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 56  
  
They arrived at Mabel's house. Frank woke both Veronica and Tylo up.  
  
"Hey kiddo, we're here." Frank shook Veronica lightly.  
  
She woke up along with Tylo, Frank unbuckled Veronica seatbelt and got her out of the car. In the meantime, Tylo was also getting out to get in the front seat.  
  
Tylo was just about to get in the front seat when Veronica let go of Frank's hand and ran back towards her. She ran up to Tylo and with her arms outstretched for a hug.  
  
Tylo caught her in her arms as she collided with her; Veronica planted a kiss on her cheek and said, "Good Night Tylo."  
  
"Good Night sweetie." Tylo said. Frank and Mabel saw the gesture both realizing that Veronica had attached herself to her. Frank knew he definitely was in trouble.  
  
They were on their way to their houses, Tylo said, "If I have to stay at your house, I need to run in mine and get some stuff to stay over."  
  
"No, I don't want you back in the house until my team can go though it with a fine tooth comb."  
  
"But I'm just going to run in and out."  
  
"Remember, he's watching just about every move you make, he'll know something's up. Let him think you didn't come home tonight."  
  
"I guess you know what you're doing then stop at a store so I can buy a toothbrush, I guess I'll sleep in my clothes."  
  
"I have extra toothbrushes and I'm sure I have sweats or something you can fit into."  
  
"Hmm, extra toothbrushes prepared for overnight guests?"  
  
"Yeah, with a seven year old, I have a lot of overnight guests."  
  
She didn't respond back just smiled. Before long Frank looked over and Tylo was asleep. No sooner did he look she slumped over and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
He pulled in the driveway and eased out of the car trying not to let Tylo's head snap. He came around to the passenger side to wake her up. "Tylo sweetheart, we're home." He thought that rolled off his tongue too easy. They we're at his place, which was definitely not home for Tylo.  
  
Tylo stretched and Frank held his breath, certain parts of her anatomy were enhanced when she did it.  
  
He lightly shook her to wake her up, with that move she jerked up and started to scream. "Tylo, it's Frank." He said as she relaxed. He reached around her body, unbuckled the seatbelt, and helped her out. The slightest touch sent his libido up the scale.  
  
He got them into the house and whispered, "I know you're tired, but I need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He led her to his couch and said, "Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Yes, water please."  
  
He went in the kitchen and got it, he handed it to her as he sat down next to her. He turned to see she was sitting on the edge of the couch. She was so frighten that she was perched to run, he want her not to be afraid but safe.  
  
He tried to pull her closer but she bulk and didn't budge; he really didn't know how to handle her at this moment. He said, "I would like for you to start at the beginning."  
  
She was wringing her hands, looking down, and trembling started to tell him when the stalker began contacting her. That was not the beginning he was looking for but for right now it was the most important. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore took her hands in his to try to calm her down. Once she seemed to calm down, he pulled her towards him and put his arm around her. About an hour later, she had told him everything and answered all his questions, but she was exhausted. "Ready to get some sleep?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, if you get me the toothbrush, paste, and clothes then I'll be set. I can sleep on the couch."  
  
"No, I want you close to me, you're sleeping upstairs in my bed." He said.  
  
She moved away from him, raised her eyebrow, and said, "You promised me I be safe from you."  
  
She made him feel like a threat to her with that statement said, "You will be, the bed's big enough for both of us and I gave you my word."  
  
She looked at him not completely trusting him said, "Discussion is over, right?"  
  
"Right." He eased out, stood up, and took her hand leading her upstairs. As he led her up the stairs she thought she wasn't so worried how he would act in bed, she was worried what she would do.  
  
He got her the toothbrush, paste, and washcloth. He said, "I will lay out a pair of sweats for you."  
  
"I would rather just use one of your dress shirts."  
  
He could keep his promise seeing her in sweats, but in one of his dress shirts he was asking for trouble. But he had to keep her happy until he could get the stalker.  
  
"Okay, I leave one on the bed. I'll be out on the patio for awhile." He said as he got her his shirt, maybe working out with his weights would help get through the night.  
  
She picked up his shirt and went into the bathroom as he went out on the patio. He was still out on the patio when she emerged from the bathroom and crawled in his bed. 


	57. chapter 57

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 57  
  
Not long after she was in bed, Frank walked into the room, got his sweat pants, and headed for the shower. As he walked by Tylo, he thought working out should have made him tired, but he would end the night with a cold shower.  
  
Tylo was aware of every movement of him; she drifted into a light sleep lulled by the sound of the water. She felt the bed dip when he got in on the other side of her, close enough for her to feel and smell his presence, yet far enough to keep his promise.  
  
Frank lied on his back with his hands behind his head, he looked over at Tylo and thought at least one of them would get a good night's sleep. His thoughts turned from Tylo to the stalker, it was just fate that he would pick her. Now that he knew the target, he would have to figure out how to protect her and draw the killer out at the same time.  
  
Her house was quiet all day and into the night, he scanned the driveway and garage noting that her car was not there. She probably is staying somewhere else, now that she knows he's watching. She is really making him change his strategy that has worked for many years. Yet, he welcomed the new challenge, he had gotten bored and was losing interest until this one. She was like a breath of fresh air, but he needed to be careful not to make any mistakes when countering her moves.  
  
Tylo was pretending to be asleep; because with him next to her all her thoughts were on the one afternoon they had made love. There was a new concept, after Bradley she thought of sex as sex, no love involved. Why she had thought of it as making love instead of sex with Frank she wondered. She did know one thing for sure, she wanted to repeat it and tonight he gave her the means.  
  
She turned towards Frank; feigning sleep entwined her leg with his, her lips level with his chest, and her hand landed in between his legs on the object of her desire. Frank could handle the entwining of legs, her breath on his chest; however, in order to keep his promise he had to remove her hand. He took one arm out from under his head and carefully moved Tylo's hand to lie across his stomach. He already was feeling himself harden with desire, just from the brief encounter with her hand. He held her hand captured for a few moments making sure it would stay where he put it. As soon as he moved his hand away, hers was on the move only this time she had managed to bypass his pants. She heard the intake of his breath when she wrapped her hand around his shaft and smiled. He felt her smiled against his chest and now knew she was not asleep.  
  
He felt like velvet in her hand and she flicked her tongue to lick his nipples. He knew then that he was in trouble and probably would not keep his promise, but he had to make the effort.  
  
He removed his other hand out from under his head and pushed Tylo's hair away from her face and said, "Tylo." But instead of coming out as a stern warning it came out as a moan.  
  
He tried again stoking her cheek, "Tylo, sweetheart if you continue I won't be able to keep my promise."  
  
Tylo stopped "manhandling" him to get on her knees looking at him said, "You promised, I didn't." With that said she was on top of him and he was inside her. He realized that she was completely nude under his shirt. She was very sensual as she rode him, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal her bare breasts. She took his hands and guided them to them as she continued her assault on him. She was in total control moving his hands once again as she had done that afternoon. This time she took his hands to her stomach and laid them on her scars looking at him. He didn't show any repulsion nor tried to take them away instead he let his hands roam over them with a feathery touch. She closed her eyes savoring the moment and when she opened them, he saw the depths of her soul.  
  
At that moment, he didn't care about her past only her future. He rolled her on her back and took command of her body and his. 


	58. chapter 58

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 58  
  
He looked at the clock and it was three am and he still could not get to sleep. Tylo was wrapped around him, that if he tried to get out of bed she would wake up. He knew she hadn't slept in two days so she needed it, but he also needed his sleep to focus on the stalker. Then his thoughts drifted back to the person lying in his arms, he didn't have a clue on how they felt about each other or even if they had feelings for one another. He guessed it would all be settled after the stalker is caught, that is the main issue now.  
  
Frank hit the snooze button as the alarm blurred, he felt like he had just fell asleep. Tylo had unwound herself from Frank, so now he was able to get up without disturbing her. He got up and went to get a shower.  
  
Tylo heard the faint sound of water and jumped up. At first she didn't recognize where she was, then it all started coming back to her. She plopped down on the bed saying, "What have I done?"  
  
"Where would you like me to start?" Frank said as he was walking into the bedroom and heard her.  
  
"Ugh!!!" She said as she flung the pillow at him.  
  
"As much as I would like a repeat performance of last night. You need to get a shower so we can leave."  
  
"What about clean clothes?" She asked.  
  
"Wear yesterday's, no one will know except me."  
  
"No way!!! At least clean underwear." "Tylo, it's not an option until I figure out what to do."  
  
"Fine, then I won't wear any panties, and you'll be the only one that knows my secret." She said as she headed for the shower.  
  
He was beginning to like the playfulness that had crept up on them when they were not guarding their emotions.  
  
When she came on the bathroom, he was on the phone and it sounded like he was barking orders. When he hung up she said, "Boy, I hate to work for you."  
  
He looked at her and said, "I get results. We need to leave."  
  
"And just where are we going?"  
  
"To my office." He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her along.  
  
Today was the day, but she had cleverly not gone home the night before. Now he had to rethink what his best move would be since the clock was running.  
  
They walked into the 'nest' and the team was waiting on them. He stood at the end of the conference table with Tylo by his side.  
  
"Good Morning, I like you to meet Tylo Williams." He started.  
  
"This Jake, Alex, Monica, and Cody, my staff."  
  
Cody asked, "Isn't she your neighbor, the nerdy one?"  
  
Everyone shot Cody a dirty look and he said, "What?"  
  
"Yes, she is my neighbor and number nine." He simply stated.  
  
"And how do you know this?" Alex asked.  
  
"Because of this." He said as he laid the FedEx envelope down, with the pictures.  
  
"Holy Shit!" Jake said.  
  
"Yeah, right under your nose." Cody said.  
  
Calmly Frank said, "Now, that I have done what you all couldn't, I suggest you get your asses in gear and figure out how much time we have. Tylo please have a seat and assist my team by answering any questions." He slid the chair out for her to sit and then went to his office.  
  
"Wait! I already told you, can't you just give them an overview. I don't want to retell it."  
  
"No option. No discussion. Remember you're under protective custody." He said as he took steps two at a time. He didn't like being hard on any of them, but he could not show his vulnerability either. He would fix it when the stalker was caught.  
  
Tylo went over her story time and time again, but they didn't get anywhere. After a while she told them she wanted a break. She went up the stairs that she saw Frank take to his office. When she got to the top, she knocked on the door.  
  
"Come."  
  
She stuck her head in the door, "Hey, can we talk a minute."  
  
"Sure."  
  
She walked into the room, which wasn't much of an office. No pictures of family, no degrees hanging if she didn't know better, it looked like a converted closet.  
  
"Um, we're at ground zero, I don't know how many more times I can answer the same questions asked in a different way."  
  
She noticed Frank looked tired when he rubbed his temples, "Okay, let's go down and see."  
  
They saw the two of them descend the stairs; obliviously she went to get him.  
  
"What have you got?" He asked.  
  
They all were silent waiting for the wrath to come. "Am I talking just to hear myself?" He asked.  
  
Cody spoke up and said, "We have a big fat zero."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling I'm working this case myself?"  
  
"I don't know Frank why?" Jake said disgustedly.  
  
"Because it's right in front of you and you can't see it. This is simple detective work no undercover involved. Have you lost your edge?"  
  
He was hit with silence again, "Okay, let's start once again. Every victim got a FedEx envelope correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How long after was a police report filed?"  
  
"A matter of minutes." Cody said.  
  
"How long after the packages were they killed?"  
  
"Give or take five days max." Monica said.  
  
"Tylo, when did you get the package?"  
  
"Friday afternoon." She said.  
  
"Then this is the third day. Now how do we get him to make a move without us being noticed?"  
  
"Use her as bait." Jake said as he looked at Tylo. 


	59. chapter 59

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 59  
  
"That is a possibility we will explore if all elements are covered with little margin for error." He replied.  
  
"I don't see any other way, she his target if we put a bodyguard on her that won't flush him out. If we're in her house, he see us on the cameras." Jake reasoned.  
  
"We still have to explore all avenues, that being the last one." Frank said knowing Jake was right.  
  
"Do I get a say so in this?" Tylo said.  
  
The room was silent, everyone was waiting for Frank to answer, and they knew Tylo had to consent. She was on her own, unarmed, unprotected and inexperienced, if something went wrong. He simply said, "Yes."  
  
"Well, that's nice to know, but from your faces there are no avenues to explore other than me drawing him out."  
  
They all looked at her, she was definitely different from what everyone expected including Frank. The question was did he want to put her in any more danger than she already was?  
  
Out of the blue, Monica asked Tylo, "What did you do different from your regular routine that he would have noticed you?"  
  
"What are you fishing for?" Tylo asked.  
  
"I don't want to insult you, but we heard that the way you dress doesn't accent your looks. But the night we saw you, you were anything but plain and nerdy. " Monica shot Frank a glance, because she knew she had just implicated him in a bad light. Yet he deserved it because he was on their asses to get answers and the only way to get them was to ask questions. She was willing to take her chance with his wrath later.  
  
Tylo took a deep breath and Frank thought she was going to tell them her story from the beginning until she said, "The Saturday night before the phone calls started, I decided to dress as a slut and go to the Tabu Room. I haven't been there in over a year and see what I get for going?"  
  
"How do you know he was there?" Monica asked.  
  
"Just a feeling that you're being watched, but then again not bragging at one time I always turned heads." She actually was saying it more to herself then Monica.  
  
"Would you be able to recall his face for a composite artist?" Monica pressed.  
  
"No, I was approached by many men that night and got really drunk." She looked at Frank when she said that and he show no emotion at all.  
  
"Did you go home with someone that night?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yep, but he's not your killer."  
  
"You know that for a fact?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yep, I went home with my ex-husband." She answered.  
  
"What if she goes back to the Tabu Room only this time we're there. When he makes his move, we make ours." Jake said.  
  
"It is an option but I want to make sure every scenario is covered before we do this. The first is that Tylo agrees." Frank said.  
  
Tylo shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I can't live in fear much longer and if I am guaranteed complete protection, I'm game."  
  
Frank was in awe by the way she is taking this all in, "Cody, I need you to devise a tracking device. One that can not be detected and long range."  
  
"Sure boss, does anyone have any suggestions?" Cody asked.  
  
"Clothes are out and jewelry is too obvious. So that doesn't leave us much." Alex said  
  
"I need something that's not noticeable and that I am able to keep on my body at all times. Just in case." She said never finishing the last sentence.  
  
All of them knew what exactly she meant.  
  
"No, there's got to be a better way." Frank said.  
  
Jillian looked upon Frank without jealousy, she knew Tylo was his soul mate. 


	60. chapter 60

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 60  
  
"I may not be versed in criminology but I don't see any other way." Tylo said.  
  
"It's too dangerous, I can not guarantee you will not be killed." Frank shook his head.  
  
"So then what, you can't guard me for the rest of my life. He'll just go get another and when I least expected, there he is. Let's just do it and take the chance."  
  
"Frank, she is making sense. You need to think with your head." Jake said.  
  
Tylo wondered why Jake made that statement, did he know something that she didn't.  
  
"I am thinking with my head, I don't want another person dead." Frank slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"Then let's work on grooming her to succeed." Jake said.  
  
They decided to go back to where they thought he first spotted her, which was the Tabu Room. Next they agreed she would go alone, and then Jake and Alex would enter. Monica and Cody would man the van and Frank would be surveying the outside parking lot.  
  
Next was what she was going to wear, everyone suggested something showing her midriff unbeknownst to the scars she had. When the subject came up, Tylo looked to Frank for help.  
  
"No too slutty, he's not going for that look this time. Anyway, he already has seen her with the web cams. She can chose her own clothes, Cody where are we with the tracking device?"  
  
"Tylo wants an ankle bracelet."  
  
Frank looked at her questioningly. "Most men don't think anything of an ankle bracelet, so I think I will be able to keep it on the longest."  
  
"I hope you're right." Frank said.  
  
All ready to go Frank dropped Tylo off at her brother's to pick up her car. She went home to wait before she would go to the Tabu Room. Frank followed her home, but did not go into the house with her. He watched until she disarmed the alarm and got safely inside.  
  
Tylo entered in the house, locked the door, and went to the kitchen for a soda. He was upstairs when he heard her come in. It was a matter of time before he would have her. Her security system might have been tough for the average Joe, but not him. It took a couple of minutes before he was able to enter. He had the car ready for easy access and the chloroform was ready.  
  
She was reaching in the refrigerator when she heard the now familiar voice, "Hello gorgeous."  
  
He was right behind her, she froze, and it was too late to run.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you, yet, so no screaming, kicking, or biting." He said as he grabbed her arm to handcuff her.  
  
Tylo was at a lost for words. "Good, I see you have enough sense to listen unlike the others." He turned her around to face him.  
  
"No!" She said as she recognized him as the deaf FedEx man that dropped off the pictures.  
  
"Shh. It's okay as long as you are good, but if you're bad it's better." He smiled.  
  
"Good, now we are going to walk out the back over on the next street is my car, then we will go to a nice place and have some fun."  
  
Tylo didn't realize how terrified she was; she would corporate for now and think about how to escape later. They walked out unnoticed.  
  
The angel stood beside Jillian as they both looked down. Then he said, "It has begun. I will go ready my angels."  
  
  
  
. 


	61. chapter 61

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 61  
  
Frank decided to call Tylo to make sure she still wanted to do this. He called her cell phone and as it rang, his stomach started to turn inside out. When her voicemail answered he was concerned, so he went to find out why she wasn't answering.  
  
He checked the perimeter of the house looking in all windows, there was not any activity downstairs, and he continued to walk around until he saw the sliding glass door ajar.  
  
He immediately drew his gun, entered, and moved throughout the house. At the end of the tour, Tylo was nowhere to be found. Frank left to call the crew to meet him at his house.  
  
Once in the car, he took the rag laced with chloroform and covered her face until she passed out. He looked at her, she was one beautiful woman and he would wake her when he arrived at his apartment  
  
Frank met the team at his house and said, "He's got her."  
  
"How do you know?" Jake asked.  
  
"Because I tried to call her to make sure she wanted to still go through with it. She didn't answer so I went to look around. I found the back door ajar, drew my gun, and searched the place. She was not there."  
  
"Shit! Shit! Double Shit!!! Frank you're not using you head by going in there without backup." Jake said.  
  
"Jake, do I need to remind you that I know what I'm doing?" Frank said calmly.  
  
"Do I need to remind you, the sick bastard has cameras in her house? If he's got her, he also has you on tape and you might have put her in immediately danger."  
  
They arrived at his apartment, he put the smell salt under her nose, to wake her. He moved her into a room where computers were set up and pushed her in a chair. Slowly, she was becoming more aware of her surroundings and the pain in her shoulders.  
  
"Now, that we're wherever you want us to be, can you do something about the handcuffs? My arms are numb and I don't have feeling in them."  
  
"Haven't you ever heard that excruciating pain leads to exquisite pleasure?"  
  
"No, but I guess I am going to find out." She replied.  
  
"Let's have a look at my masterpiece here, see this camera is live of your house and this is previously taped. Nothing going on a live mode anymore, shall we look at when you first knew I was in the house?" He said as he started to rewind the tape. Then a movement caught his eye and he slowed the tape to see it more clearly. He saw a man with a gun drawn searching the house.  
  
He turned around to Tylo and said, "Who is he?"  
  
Tylo looked at the monitor, recognizing Frank said, "Don't have a clue."  
  
He got up, walked over to her, backhanded her, and said, "Wrong answer. Who is he and why does he have a gun drawn?"  
  
She felt the blood trickling down her face looked up at him and said, "Don't know."  
  
Once again he backhanded her saying, "Do you think I'm playing?"  
  
"You have been playing from the first time you called me." She answered.  
  
She was unlike the others; she didn't show fear of him, which made it hard for him to focus, so he left the room.  
  
The angel stood beside Jillian and said, "As long as she remains fearless of him, we have a chance with minimal damage." Jillian shook her head in acknowledgement, she had to help Frank find the way to her.  
  
"Cody, how soon can you get the tracking device online and running?" Frank asked.  
  
"Ah, it's been running since we tested it at the warehouse." Cody answered waiting for the next question.  
  
"How long before we can get a scope of where she is?" "When we can get within a fifteen mile radius." Cody said waiting for the wrath of Frank.  
  
"Are you saying that unless we're up her ass, we don't know where she is?" Frank yelled.  
  
"I'm saying the initial plan was short term distance, who would of thought that she would disappear under your watchful eye?" Cody said sarcastically.  
  
Frank started to say something when Monica laid her hand on his arm. "What's done is done, we can start back in the morning."  
  
"She could be dead by that time." Frank said.  
  
"No, the hunter will play with his prey before the kill, he hasn't had enough time to play."  
  
Some time later he entered the room with a bag of food. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"No, I want to be able to pick my last meal before I die." She said.  
  
He took the burger, fries, and coke put them on a small TV table next to her. "I think you should eat."  
  
She was hungry and the smell of the food was making her stomach growl. "Are you going to take the handcuffs off?"  
  
"Why do you ask a question, you already know the answer to?"  
  
"Fine." She picked up the burger and took a bite. She managed to eat the whole meal handcuffed.  
  
Once she was finished, he removed the table and told her to stand. Tylo did as he asked and he noticed that she winced with pain but didn't cry out.  
  
He took the chair she had been sitting on and turned it around so the back was in the front.  
  
"Straddle the chair." He commanded.  
  
Tylo froze not knowing what he was going to do. He roughly grabbed her arm, pulled her towards him, and pushed her so she would straddle the chair. He then held her hands and uncuffed one bringing it around the back of the chair. He took the other arm and did the same thing then handcuffed her again.  
  
"See if you trust me and listen to what I say, it will be easier for both of us." She felt the pain more in her shoulder blades now then she did before. She heard him drag another chair and put it directly behind her. He then sat down and started to massage her neck and shoulder blades. At his touch, he felt her stiffen, "Relax. Remember excruciating pain is rewarded with exquisite pleasure."  
  
She didn't want to admit it but his hands were like magic and she felt herself involuntary relaxing to his touch. She also felt the evidence of his desire in the small of her back. She made herself drift away from the current situation to imagining Frank being the one that was touching her on a beach watching a beautiful sunset.  
  
He continued to massage her neck, shoulders and then her arms to take away the numbness. She had completely relaxed, that he could no longer resist the temptation that fueled in him. He slowly brought his hands from her arms down her back and around to feel her breasts.  
  
She was so lost in her dream, that when she felt him squeezing her breasts, she moaned, "Frank."  
  
His hands stopped and her brain brought back reality that she had just screwed up. He grabbed a fist full of hair and wrapped it around his arm and yanked it forcing her to cry out in pain.  
  
He hissed in her ear, "Don't you ever moan another man's name in my presence."  
  
Monica had never seen Frank in a state of despair said, "What is Tylo like?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Her demur, personality. You have been around her to get a feel for it. First impression."  
  
Frank revisited all the encounters he and his daughter had with Tylo said, "Nothing like my first impression. She can be warm, sensitive, and has a natural way with V. She has her eating out of her hand like she's a goddess. Then she can be cunning, arrogant, and snotty. On more then one occasion we have butted heads."  
  
"Holy shit! The man is in love with her." Cody replied.  
  
"No, Cody, I am not in love with her. Jillian is the only woman I have loved with all my soul and she was taken away from me by a drunk driver." He said it so calmly that everyone felt the eeriness in his voice.  
  
Jillian watched her beloved Frank in pain, he may have thought he loved her with all his soul but Tylo is whom his soul really belongs to. 


	62. Chapter 62

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 62  
  
She knew it had to be hours since he had first abducted her and although she was tired she was fighting falling asleep. Tylo knew that her she had to be careful, her captor personality could change in seconds. She had experienced that when he gave the backrub, which had wore off long ago. She was back to feeling her arms numbing once again.  
  
Frank let his team go home, he needed to be alone to think. He hoped that he didn't put Tylo in more danger than she was in. He denied the fact that he loved her to Cody yet he cared for her deeply. He did not want to explain to his daughter that Tylo had gone to Heaven like her mother.  
  
He had calm down enough to go back in the room; he had clothes for her to change into.  
  
"Hello gorgeous." He said as he entered the room.  
  
She looked up at him and said "I'm not feeling gorgeous right now."  
  
"Well, nothing like a good night's sleep. This should fit you." He said as he showed her a man's shirt.  
  
"Ah, how am going to change handcuffed?"  
  
"You're not, I am going to do it."  
  
She knew she could not show any emotion that might set him off again. She didn't want her clothes taken off either, so she had to talk him out of whatever he planned.  
  
"Look, why don't we just make it easier on both of us and leave me in my clothes." "Saying that makes me feel like you have something to hide. After all have you forgotten I already seen what you have and now I have it in the flesh."  
  
She wished she wasn't so tired and in pain, she had to think of something to say. The angels were scrambling to help her when she said; "Sometimes you think the grass is greener on the other side until you have to mow it."  
  
That left him confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You may think I'm gorgeous, but you've seen the scars, can you ignore that ugliness."  
  
"I found that part of your anatomy intriguing. Whomever did that didn't do a good job."  
  
"No, he didn't."  
  
"Is that why you're not afraid of me?"  
  
"No, I have accepted my fate, I will die at your hands."  
  
"And you're ready?"  
  
"More than ready."  
  
"You're one weird rich chick, ok forget the clothes but you can't sleep in the chair. I will handcuff you to the bed." He led her into another room.  
  
The angel stood next to Jillian and said, "He needs to find her soon, my angels have used a lot of strength to keep her safe. 


	63. chapter 63

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 63  
  
Frank felt as helpless as he did when Jillian had died, but for that night he knew he couldn't do anything for Tylo. He shuddered to think what could be happening to her at that moment. He needed his sleep to match wits with the stalker; he seemed to be one step ahead of him.  
  
He handcuffed Tylo to the bed and said, "It will be over soon."  
  
As he closed the door, the voice in his head started, "Why are you letting her get to you? You are the man, the master. She is the woman, the slave." He ignored the voice in his head hoping it would go away. It never did when he had them this close. "She is playing you like a fiddle, don't fall under her spell. You are losing precious time."  
  
The angel summoned his crew; the demons would not let it rest. They need to stand guard while Tylo slept. The demons had not won the war this night but won the battle. He gave in and crawled in bed with her, that would be enough for tonight. Tomorrow he promised he would be back to himself. The man, the master.  
  
Frank tossed and turned all night, getting less sleep then if he was awake. Tomorrow he would have to tell her brother what had happened.  
  
Tylo woke up to bright sunlight in the room; she stretched and went to get up when she remembered the handcuffs. She slowly started to remember where she was and what took place last night. She had felt him crawl into bed, she pretended to be asleep but was aware of every move he made. She remembered blocking out the fact that his hands were roaming all over her body during the night.  
  
He walked in and said, "Good Morning gorgeous."  
  
She would come to hate the word gorgeous said, "What's so good about it?"  
  
"Do you always get up ornery? I made you breakfast."  
  
"Not hungry."  
  
"That's what you said last night. Eat voluntarily or I will feed you. Your choice."  
  
Tylo sensed the change and began eating.  
  
Frank met the crew at the 'nest' to formulate a plan. Frank and Monica were going to see Gary, Cody was working on the tracking device, and Jake and Alex would revisit the evidence from all the crimes.  
  
Frank and Monica walked into the investment firm, the receptionist immediately recognized Frank, and said, "Can I help you?"  
  
Frank said, "Please tell Mr. Anderson that Frank Donovan is here to see him."  
  
"Do you have an appointment?"  
  
"No, he will see me. So please advise him I am here."  
  
She dialed Gary's extension and gave him the message. When she hung up she escorted Frank and Monica to his office.  
  
Gary stood up and shook hands with Frank, then closed the door. Frank introduced Monica to him.  
  
"The situation that you asked me to check into, I have some answered for you."  
  
"See, I knew Tylo just should have told you."  
  
Frank and Monica exchanged looks, "Tylo had more than home invasions to be concerned with. Tylo was being stalked by serial killer."  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"I am the federal agent with my crew working the case. He has already killed eight women and we were trying to get to him before he got number nine."  
  
Gary looked from Frank to Monica; he paled, started to sweat, and asked, "Where is my sister?"  
  
"I don't know, she's with him." He said not realizing as he replied Gary drew back and punched him. Monica was in front of Frank, gun drawn. "You just assaulted a federal agent, keep your hands where I can see them." Monica said.  
  
Frank shook off the pain in his jaw and moved along side of Monica, "Put the gun away, I'm okay."  
  
As Monica lowered the gun he said to Gary, "I'm here because I need your help. Are you willing to put your issues with me aside to help your sister?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Monica is my profiler, she has profiled the killer but I need her to be able to profile your sister. I need to know that she can say and do the right thing not to get herself killed."  
  
He sat down along with Frank and Monica, "What do you want to know?"  
  
Monica said, "I want to know what her personality is like."  
  
Gary smiled, "That's a tall order. Tylo and I are twins you know. Tylo was always the free spirit one, me I was more cautious. The year my parents sent me to summer camp, Tylo changed. She was always a tomboy, when I got back she was a woman."  
  
Monica said, "From a distance, she didn't seem free spirited more like someone broke her spirit."  
  
"Ah, yes. You know she will kill me if I tell you everything."  
  
"If you don't, she may not have that opportunity." Frank said.  
  
"Bradley her ex and I met at that summer camp became best friends. So it went from the gruesome twosome to three's company. Then the worst thing happened for a brother, his best friend and sister fell in love."  
  
"Fairy tale no doubt, isn't he a multimillionaire?" Frank asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yeah, but he was down to earth, in fact his whole family was. Our parents were well off but nowhere near Bradley's and they welcomed Tylo with open arms. She blossomed under their tutorage into society."  
  
"And you were on her coattails?" Frank asked.  
  
"Not exactly. Anyway they got married and didn't live happy ever after kids."  
  
"What happened that was so terrible?" Monica probed.  
  
"Tylo became pregnant five years ago. It was a tough pregnancy for her, she drove everyone crazy."  
  
Frank drifted back to when Jillian was pregnant; he knew exactly what Gary was saying.  
  
"Tylo went into labor early, her ob/gyn couldn't be located, so they took her into emergency room. During her delivery her baby's cord got wrapped around her neck. The emergency room doctor freaked and cut her, and cut her, and cut her. When it was over, the baby was dead and Tylo was sliced, diced, and was told she would never be able to have children."  
  
Frank thought back to when Tylo said that she had suffer a setback five years, the flowers, and the faraway look she would sometimes get when she talked to Veronica. The pieces of the puzzle were falling into place.  
  
"Tylo and Bradley grew closer during the months after the death. They talked about other options available to them. Then two years ago, the bomb was dropped; Bradley's parents wanted an heir, a blood heir. They pressed and pressed, and then they gave him no options. Either divorce Tylo or lose everything."  
  
Monica thought that being abducted might put the icing on the cake. She looked over at Frank and saw the pain in his eyes. Frank usually kept his emotions in check, but he was in his own little world right now that he didn't even notice Monica.  
  
"So Bradley came to me with his dilemma, we agreed that it would be better for both of them to divorce. I made sure she was well compensated for it, but it will never replace what happen. I was there when she was served the papers; Bradley loves her still today. Tylo went wild for a year; she went through men like they were candy. She went clubbing every night, when the alcohol led to drugs that's when I put her in rehab. She was in rehab for six months and when she was release she was a different person. She wore nerdy clothes and looked just as nerdy as she dressed."  
  
"She went from one extreme to another." Monica said.  
  
"You could say that, I was just beginning to get her to a happy median when she met Frank." 


	64. chapter 64

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 64  
  
Monica asked the ultimate question, "In your option, does your sister have what it takes to survive."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Frank changed the line of questioning, "Do you know of anything that happened usual on Friday?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"According to Tylo, she got a FedEx package delivered here which contained photos taken by a web cam in her house."  
  
"You're telling me this sick bastard got into the house?"  
  
"Yes, that's why she had the locks changed and security system installed."  
  
"No, she just said she was sick and went home. But maybe Suzie remembers something. I call her in." He picked up his phone and dialed Suzie extension asking her to come to the office.  
  
"Suzie, this is Frank Donovan, he like to ask you a few questions."  
  
"Sure, is everything ok?" She asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Suzie, did you notice anything odd about Friday afternoon when the FedEx package was delivered to Tylo."  
  
"Oh yeah, the FedEx guy was not our usual one. This one was gorgeous but was deaf I think."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he didn't speak, he pointed to Tylo's name on the envelope. I told him that I could sign for it and he wrote saying it was restricted that only Tylo could sign for it."  
  
"Could you describe him to a composite artist?"  
  
"Oh yeah, you don't forget a face like his."  
  
Monica said, "I'm on it, I'll have one here within the hour."  
  
"Thank you Suzie, you've been a great help." Frank said.  
  
Suzie left and Frank asked Gary if he could look around Tylo's office. He showed Frank where Tylo's office was.  
  
Frank looked around; it was simple like her house. Gary was standing in the doorway when he asked, "Do you even remotely care about my sister?"  
  
"Life hasn't been kind to her." He said as he picked up the picture on her desk, it was the one Veronica had drawn for her.  
  
Gary knew he was avoiding his question so he tried another approach, "You know she cares about your daughter."  
  
"Yes, I know. He answered.  
  
"He ex-husband walked away because he knew she would have a better life without him. What's your excuse?"  
  
Frank was silent and Gary said, "Just find my sister. Alive." He walked back to his office and left Frank alone.  
  
They got the drawing and took it back to the nest, so it could be scanned and entered into the database for a possible match.  
  
When they got back at the nest, Frank got an update, which was grim. They had not come up with anything.  
  
"Cody, I need you to scan this composite, then enter it into the database and see if we get a match."  
  
As he handed Cody the paper, Alex asked, "Can I see it, maybe when I was on the street I might have seen him."  
  
Frank handed the paper to her, when she looked at it she paled, "Oh my God!! This is one of the cops that spoke to me."  
  
"Are you sure?" Frank said.  
  
"Oh yeah, he was real arrogant ass when he spoke to me. Called me red."  
  
"That would explain why he's been one step ahead of us." Frank said.  
  
"This is not good if it's one of us." Jake said.  
  
"Cody scan it and cross-reference it with the Chicago PD employee file."  
  
"Done."  
  
Within a matter of minutes, he had a match, Officer Ian Morgan.  
  
"Wait I've seen that name somewhere." Jake said.  
  
He grabbed the police reports recorded by the other victims and at the bottom his name appeared on all of them.  
  
Frank was on the phone obtaining a search warrant to gain access to his house. 


	65. chapter 65

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 65  
  
She was having difficulty eating with handcuffs, so the milk dribble down her chin. That was his opportunity to lick the milk off her chin. That move took Tylo by surprise tensing and jerking her head back.  
  
He laughed and said, "Didn't like my version of a napkin?"  
  
"Don't like your version of anything." She replied.  
  
He apparently didn't like that answer and backhanded her once again.  
  
"Does that make you feel like a man when you do that?" She egged him on.  
  
"It doesn't shut you up does it?"  
  
"No, I don't get it. You are a good looking man, turning a few heads; probably have women begging for your affection, yet you prey on them. Why?"  
  
"Flattering won't save your fate."  
  
"And just what is that?"  
  
"To die."  
  
"Ok let's get it over with."  
  
"Bitch." He was so pissed he walked out.  
  
The angel stood by Jillian and said, "My angels are working in overdrive, she doesn't have long with the way she handling this. They can only do so much, then it's left in mortals' hands."  
  
Frank and the team were on the way to his house with the search warrant. The team position themselves and Frank knock on the door identifying himself as a federal agent.  
  
He repeated the procedure, when there was no response from inside. The silence was deafening, so with Jake at his side, he kicked in the door. Alex entered from the back, as the three of them walked the house. There wasn't any sign of either Tylo or her abductor.  
  
He went in the room with the computers and sat down to think. She had him so confused that he didn't know what to do with her. As he was thinking, he saw movement on one of the computer screen. Someone was in the house, he watched as three people moved around guns drawn. The first person he got a clear shot of was the same guy that was at her house. Then he saw the woman; it was the UC cop that was working the streets. He saw red, he had been set up, and the bitch in the other room was an UC cop too. She was wired, that's why she didn't want her clothes off.  
  
They went through the house not finding anyone but a lot of pictures of women. Many missing persons cases would be solved once the house was searched.  
  
He stormed back into the bedroom, got Tylo and marched back into the other room. He slammed her down in the chair.  
  
"You are an UC cop." He said.  
  
Fear was in her eyes, "No."  
  
He backhanded her again, "Don't lie to me bitch, your friends are all over my house." He stepped away and let her view the camera, while he picked up the phone and dialed his number.  
  
They all heard the phone, "I bet you any money that's him." Jake said.  
  
Frank picked up the phone and said, "Donovan."  
  
He said, "I'm surprise at you, you're are not living up to your reputation. Do you really think I would have her there?"  
  
"Why don't we end this now? Tell me what it takes to do that?"  
  
"Her ultimate death. I would advise you not to try to trace, I have it linked back to the same phone you're on. But never fear, her time is still not up yet. I haven't taken my liberties with her yet; I send you a souvenir, which you can add to her permanent file. Never would have took her for an UC cop." He hung up. 


	66. chapter 66

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 66  
  
How could he be so stupid? He was losing his touch; he was a cop and couldn't smell another. She would definitely suffer more than the rest now and he was going to take a video and send it to the feds.  
  
He roughly grabbed her and pulled her towards another room, when she entered she stopped dead in her tracks. The room décor could be used as a torture chamber; she had a sick feeling in her stomach.  
  
"First, I want to know if you're wired. Are you?"  
  
"No. I'm not even a cop!" She yelled.  
  
"Fear is in not the demur of a cop, especially undercover."  
  
She stomped her foot, "Are you stupid or what, if you knew so much about me, you would know I'm not a cop."  
  
"I don't believe you. Off with the top." He grabbed a knife and started to cut the top off.  
  
"See no wire."  
  
"I'm not done yet."  
  
He took her over to a table and forced her to lie on it. He took one handcuff off at a time and replaces it with wrist cuffs attached to the table. He proceeded to remove her jeans.  
  
He smiled when he realized she didn't have underwear on, "I see you are ready for action." She wondered if he would take the anklet off, it was possibly her only link to Frank.  
  
After he took her jeans off, he placed her ankles in the ankle cuffs on the table. She was exposed to this lunatic and no means of escape. She braced her self for the worst.  
  
Time was closing in on the team, all of them were feeling guilty, Frank mostly. Frank was deep in thought when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Donovan."  
  
"I just had a package special delivery to you here."  
  
"Does it say anything?"  
  
"Yeah, 'time sensitive. Catch me if you can'."  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
Frank returned shortly with a tape in hand. He didn't want to view it at the DOJ building. They sat down while Cody popped the tape in for them to view it. The tape stated out with a panoramic view of the room, it was a classic torture room. The film then showed Tylo in restraints on a table, blindfolded, gagged, and nude.  
  
Frank had seen enough, "Turn it off."  
  
"Don't you want to view the whole tape, there might be clues." Cody said.  
  
"No. Now turn it off."  
  
Frank got up, walked to Cody's computer center, put his earpiece in, and dialed a number.  
  
Seconds later he said, "Oscar, Delta, Echo, Delta, 011-23-1970." Brief silence.  
  
He said, "I need clearance to GPS system."  
  
Once given clearance, he quickly typed in information on the computer. Within in minutes, they all heard the faint bleep. Frank zoned in to that coordinates and pulled an address.  
  
Cody ran the address and it was confirmed that Ian Morgan used the location.  
  
He had done everything but rape her, for some reason he could bring himself to do it. This angered him and he took it out on Tylo, her face looked like the punching bag. She felt herself slip into unconsciousness, just to be brought back to reality. Reality that she was going to get out of this alive. 


	67. chapter 67

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 67  
  
The team was on their way to the apartment, while en route the signed search warrant was emailed to the computer so Cody could print it out.  
  
He had done many horrible things to Tylo during the time he waited for justice to come. The nagging voice was increasing its plea for him to violate her body, the ultimate pleasure before death The one thing he could not bring himself to do is enter himself in her body, for she was a fellow law enforcement agent.  
  
He picked up the knife to start cutting her when he heard the knock on the door. He knew he had seconds before justice was upon him, being a cop he could not go to jail. He dropped the knife, reached for his service revolver, and when the door was kicked in he fired the gun.  
  
Hearing the gun shot, Frank took the lead to search room to room. When he got to the room, it was a gruesome sight. Tylo laid nude on the table while her abductor was on the ground, blood was all over. At that point, Frank didn't know who's blood was who's. He wouldn't let anyone in the room until Alex brought on sheet to cover Tylo. Frank had successfully freed Tylo but had to hold her when she sat up.  
  
She had endured quite a bit of pain by looking at her and he could see the shock had set in. He had chopped her beautiful mahogany hair, her face was already swollen, turning purple and her eyes were blackened. He opened the sheet where she was clutching it together and what he saw took his breath away. If it felt as bad as it looked he knew she was in tremendous pain. Before the paramedics arrived he had to ask the question.  
  
"Did he rape you?"  
  
Tylo shook her head no because she couldn't tell him what he had done. The paramedics and crime scene unit arrived at the same time. Frank said, "You'll have to go to the hospital, but I will be there soon. I will have Alex and Monica go with you." The paramedics assisted Tylo in the ambulance and took her to the hospital.  
  
Frank left Jake and Cody to deal with the crime scene unit and went to the hospital. On the way he called her brother.  
  
Gary got the phone call from Frank that his sister was being taken to Chicago Memorial and that he was on his way there. After hanging up with Frank, Gary called Bradley.  
  
"Did they find her?"  
  
"Yeah, she's on the way to Chicago Memorial. Frank and his team will be there; it's time to make the phone call. Can it be done in an hour?"  
  
"It's in the courier's hands now signed and sealed all that has to be done is the serving."  
  
"Good, thanks for your help."  
  
"I hope this doesn't come back to haunt us."  
  
"It won't, when I'm done with Mr. Frank Donovan he would wish he never met my sister." Gary said as he hung up the phone.  
  
Gary arrived at the hospital and was in the emergency room with Tylo. He gasped when he saw her. Frank Donovan would definitely pay for what happened to his sister.  
  
Frank and the whole team were in the waiting room, even with his badge he could not get in to see Tylo. He hated the waiting; it brought back memories of the night Jillian had died.  
  
A man walked up to Frank and asked, "Are you Frank Donovan?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"By being an officer of the court, I am serving you with a restraining order."  
  
Frank to the envelope and opened it, he could not believe what he was reading. While he was, every member of his team was served with a restraining order. Frank cell phone rang and it was Mabel.  
  
"Donovan."  
  
"Frank, the most horrible thing just happened to me, I was served a restraining order."  
  
"So was I and it also named my seven year old daughter, along with Alex, Monica, Jake, and Cody."  
  
"Oh my, this is serious?"  
  
"Very, but you don't need to worry and don't let Veronica know."  
  
Frank hung up the phone and started to walk back towards the emergency room area. Jake and Cody jumped up and stopped him.  
  
"You don't want to do that right now." Jake said.  
  
"I want an explanation."  
  
"In due time, but one wrong move and you can end up arrested." Jake tried to reason.  
  
Monica said, "Let it go, you're angry."  
  
The whole crew ushered him out of the hospital and drove him home. Mabel said she would keep Veronica another night; hopefully Frank could sort this out soon.  
  
Tylo was finally released and walked out into the waiting room expecting to see Frank. She searched the room and there wasn't any sign of him. She knew it had been many hours that she had been there, but she knew he would wait.  
  
Gary saw the change in her face said, "He doesn't care for you. That's why he's not here."  
  
"He promised me he would be here. Maybe he got tied up."  
  
"I doubt it, he got the stalker that's what he was after. I'm taking you to my house, where Marlene can take care of you." He led her out of the emergency room to the car.  
  
The angel stood next to Jillian and said, "It is finished."  
  
She turned to him and asked, "What is finished?"  
  
"The reason why fate brought Frank and Tylo together. To finally send the monster to hell."  
  
"Noooo! It was a tool to bring them together."  
  
"Ah Jillian, I see you didn't finish the reading. Fate is not always predictable when mortals are involved."  
  
Jillian could not believe she was that mistaken. 


	68. chapter 68

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 68  
  
Everyone was quiet during the ride to take Frank home, the restraining order took them all by surprise except Frank.  
  
He knew her brother was behind it but he would not risk his team's future. This could be the downfall of the UC division but he didn't want his staff to know.  
  
"Frank, these orders could bring further repercussions to us right?" Jake asked if he knew what Frank was thinking.  
  
"I sure in due time we will get answers. I just hope they're the right ones."  
  
They arrived at Frank's house and left after making sure he was ok. Frank knew Tylo would not be coming home if she were released by hospital. Her brother would do everything in his power to manipulate her into thinking he was the asshole.  
  
Tylo was quiet on the way to her brother's home, wondering why he would be so caring at the scene then not show. She didn't even have a voicemail on her cell phone.  
  
"He's not worth it, he's been nothing but heartache for you since you met him."  
  
"Yeah, but we were connecting."  
  
"What on a sexual level?"  
  
"Why the change all of sudden?"  
  
"Tylo, he put your life in danger. You could have been killed; you're a civilian not an undercover cop. You didn't have any training. We should have his job for this." "I agreed if I didn't the stalker would have caught up with me sooner or later."  
  
"But I think the way it was handled was wrong."  
  
"That's you're problem you think too much."  
  
One week turned into two and still Frank hadn't tried to contact her. She had to return the hospital for a check up and a consultation.  
  
Frank gave a lot of thought to Tylo during the two weeks, simply because the unit was in jeopardy of being dissolved and everyone reassigned. Then there was Veronica who consistently asked about Tylo.  
  
A month had passed and Tylo went back to work, she processed the paperwork and Gary handled the clients for now. Gary also had approached the subject of putting the townhouse up for sale.  
  
They were assisting other divisions since their caseload was non-existence. Frustrated the tension between Frank and his team was getting worse every day. He wanted to go see Tylo but his pride was in the way.  
  
Gary was out on an appointment when Tylo needed a file from his office. She went to it to see if she could find it, she had left out some paperwork. In the process, she saw a folder in his drawer that was marked "DONOVAN."  
  
She opened the file to see copies of all the restraining orders and a letter to the Department of Justice regarding her involvement in the stalker case. As she looked over the papers, she was getting a clear picture of why Frank didn't contact her and sicken her. Her brother had gone too far this time. 


	69. chapter 69

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 69  
  
Tylo knew Gary could not pull that stunt off by himself, she knew instinctively Bradley had helped him. She picked up the phone and dialed Bradley's cell phone.  
  
"Hello." Bradley answered.  
  
"Hello Bradley." Tylo said really calm.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine, a little sore after the surgeries but recovering nicely. Enough to go back to work."  
  
"Really, that's great Tylo."  
  
"Gary's been talking to me about selling the townhouse. What do you think?"  
  
"Might not be a bad idea." He kept it simple since he knew Tylo was on a mission.  
  
"Well, actually I think I am actually ready to move back in."  
  
"Now, that's a bad idea."  
  
"Why? Because I will find out what you assisted my brother do?  
  
She had dropped the bomb, somehow she had found out. He remained silent.  
  
"Ah so you know what I'm referring to?"  
  
"Tylo, let me" She interrupted him before he could finish. "No, let me explain what's going to happen now. First I want all the restraining orders rescinded. Second I want you to have your attorney prepare letters of apology from me. Third a letter exonerating the unit from any wrongdoing. Lastly, I want a meeting with the DOJ agent overseeing Frank's division with your attorney. I want all this done by ten am tomorrow morning,"  
  
"Tylo, I can't get it done that fast."  
  
"You did when I was rescued."  
  
"No, it was already done days ahead of time, we were waiting for you to be found."  
  
"Then Mr. Williams you have a challenge on your hands."  
  
"Tylo, you really need to talk to Gary."  
  
"Oh don't you worry, I going to speak to him too. Now this is your challenge, if you don't accomplish what and when I want, the new Mrs. Williams will be told what happened between us."  
  
"Tylo, that's blackmail and you were drunk."  
  
"Yes, I was drunk that's my excuse, what was yours? Should I refresh your memory of how you couldn't get enough that night? Oh by the way, it's not blackmail, let's call it collateral damage."  
  
Bradley was silent, that night had come back to haunt him, the sad part was he probably would do again.  
  
"I will get it done in your time frame on one condition."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"That night never can be used against me again."  
  
"Deal." She hung up the phone smiling one down one to go.  
  
Gary returned to the office a short time later and stopped by Tylo's office. "Hey, I sealed another deal, I get the paperwork to you after I finish it up."  
  
"Sure." She smiled.  
  
She let him get settled in his office when she walked in with folder in hand.  
  
"I want to talk to you about the townhouse."  
  
"Have you made a decision?"  
  
"Sure have, I am going to move back in. I have a right to live there as much as he does. Why should I leave, I was there before him?"  
  
She saw the lump in Gary's throat as he swallowed hard and said, "Tylo really why do you want to put yourself in a situation?"  
  
"What situation are you referring to?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Bumping into Frank and his daughter. He's not worth the time of day."  
  
Tylo was trying to stay cool, but the last statement pissed her off. She threw the folder on the desk in front of him and said, "No, you have it wrong you're not worth the time a day. You really out did yourself this time."  
  
"Tylo, I can." Gary started to say.  
  
"Don't bother, I am already trying to undo the damage you did."  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's not hard to figure out who helped you, now he's helping me."  
  
"Bradley and I both thought it was in your best interest."  
  
"Well, it is not in Bradley's best interest now not to help me. As for you, I want to dissolve the partnership. Either you buy me out at my price which is non-negotiable or it will be sold to an outsider."  
  
"Tylo, you can't do this."  
  
"See Gary that's your problem, because you popped out first you think I can't do anything. Think again, they only thing left that we shared was our mother's womb. You made believe a lot of things, one being that Frank was an uncaring and insensitive asshole. When all along it was you." She said as she walked out. 


	70. chapter 70

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 70  
  
Tylo stopped by her brother's house to pick up her things and head over to the townhouse.  
  
Marlene had gotten a call from Gary so she knew Tylo was on her way.  
  
Tylo opened the door and went straight to the room she was staying in. Marlene leaned against the door and said, "You know Gary wants me to talk you out of this, but I can't."  
  
Tylo looked up at her sister-in-law and could not hold her responsible for not telling her. Gary had with one decision changed something in the lives of fifteen people.  
  
"I don't hold you responsible, I know you love Gary and you should stand by your husband."  
  
Marlene smiled and said, "Girlfriend you need to go after Frank, he cares about you."  
  
"Caring and loving are totally different."  
  
"Caring turns into love."  
  
"No, my brother made sure I didn't have a second chance."  
  
"Make you own chance."  
  
"I will but not with him. Listen I want to get home so I can avoid him until tomorrow."  
  
Marlene hugged her and said, "Please don't be a stranger. At least visit when he's not here. The kids and I and Gary are going to miss you." With tears in her eyes, Tylo left to go home, she knew this would be the last time in the house.  
  
Frank suddenly felt like someone was in his office, but yet he was alone. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on his hands. Tylo was on his mind a lot lately, the last night they spent together felt so right. He tried not to dwell on it, but something kept her with him most of the time. With the unit in jeopardy and Tylo on his mind, Frank was more withdrawn and irritable.  
  
Tylo pulled her car in the garage and went inside the house. She didn't know if the memories of the last time she was in the house would affect her. She found herself being cautious about what she did even though she knew the cameras were gone. The real test would be if she could sleep that night.  
  
Frank put Veronica to bed and retired to his room, he was shocked to see light from Tylo's house. He stepped out onto the balcony to get a better view. Tylo had just taken a warm bath and was getting ready for bed. Frank held his breath as he saw her silhouette; he wondered why she had come back. He would soon find out.  
  
The angel stood by Jillian and said, "You are smiling."  
  
"Fate can be as fickle as mortals." 


	71. chapter 71

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 71  
  
When Frank and Veronica left the next morning, he was on edge because he thought they might see Tylo. There wasn't any sign of her, so he figured she would make every effort to avoid him as she had done before. He thought just as well, he really didn't want to encounter her with a restraining order hanging over his head.  
  
Tylo had changed into four different outfits trying to make up her mind as to what would be appropriate to wear. She was really nervous about the meeting she had demanded Bradley get with Frank's boss. She was going to meet Bradley's attorney Steven Rosen who would be accompanying her to the meeting. In the end, she had chosen a black pinstriped shirt suit with black pumps, which was very professional.  
  
Frank arrived at the 'nest' and said good morning to his crew. They were still assisting other divisions and hating every minute of it. Unfortunately, Frank's hands were tied, even with all his clout he most likely could not save the unit from being dissolved.  
  
He grew to hate the sound of his cell phone when it rang, because his unit had become the 'gofers' for everyone.  
  
"Donovan." He answered angrily.  
  
"Good Morning to you too." His boss said.  
  
"What's good about any morning these days?"  
  
"Today may be your lucky day. Ms. Williams and her attorney has requested a meeting with me today."  
  
There was silence on the other end for several seconds before Frank said, "And this means what?"  
  
"One it means I like you to be here in the meeting, I want to use it as a surprise tactic. Second depending on what she has to say or do, will determine heavily on the decision whether the unit stays together or disbands."  
  
"What time is it set for?"  
  
"Eleven a.m. See you here."  
  
He went down to talk to his team about this meeting he was summons to.  
  
"I just got a phone call from my boss. I like to share with you."  
  
"Judgment Day." Jake said.  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Well, don't keep us in suspense." Monica said.  
  
"I am to attend a meeting this morning that Ms. Williams and her attorney requested. As you all know because of my decision to use her as bait and it didn't work out quite the way it should have. It put this unit in jeopardy of being dissolved, depending on what happens in this meeting will determine if we will be reassigned."  
  
"So the powers to be are set to make a decision today?" Cody asked.  
  
"Apparently. I want to take this opportunity to say things that probably should have been said long ago. I know when I first arrived, I was a bastard but all of you stuck it out with me. Today, I want to thank you for making my job easier and rewarding. Each one of you has the talent to continue wherever you are assigned to be a star. Don't let them get to you. Lastly, I am sorry for my poor decision that has affected all of you."  
  
Alex and Monica had tears in their eyes, Jake and Cody too but they were men. Alex was the first to get up and go up to Frank and hug him. They all followed suit and Frank actually felt comfortable with this show of unity.  
  
Steve and Tylo arrived at the DOJ building and received their clearance. Walking down the hall Steve asked, "Tylo are you okay? You look a little pale."  
  
"I been trying to wean myself off the painkillers. Besides I'm nervous."  
  
"Do you want me to talk?"  
  
"No I have to do it It will be more effective." They were greeted by Frank's boss and invited into his office. Sitting in his office already was Frank.  
  
"I didn't think you would mind if Agent Donovan was invited."  
  
Steve looked at Tylo who was whiter than a sheet for approval. She nodded her head, because at that moment she could not speak. Frank noticed as she sat down she winced as if she was in some sort of pain. She was dressed professionally, but she didn't look good at all. He chalked it up to still recovering from the ordeal that has brought them to this point.  
  
Once everyone was seated Frank's boss said, "Ms. Williams would you like to begin, after all you asked for this meeting."  
  
Steve started, "My client has asked." Tylo laid a hand on his arm and he stopped in mid sentence.  
  
Tylo remained focus on her mission said, "Thank you for arranging this meeting on short notice. My attorney is here solely as an independent observer and to attest to what I am about to say."  
  
Frank's boss said, "You're welcome and continue, you have the floor."  
  
A move that Frank did not miss was her licking her lips before she spoke, "It came to my attention yesterday, that my brother who was my power of attorney did a grave injustice to Agent Donovan and his staff. During my ordeal and shortly after he arranged to have restraining orders served on seven people on my behalf. Along with them, he also had our attorney draft a damaging letter to you and your bosses."  
  
She was holding hands so tight to keep them from shaking and her voice cracking as she spoke. Steve put his hands on hers to give her support; this innocent gesture sent Frank into a quiet jealous rage.  
  
"Would you like a glass of water?" His boss offered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Frank needed some space, so he offered to go get it. She took the time to regain her composure to continue.  
  
Frank came back in the room with the water and handed it to her forcing Steve to let go of her hands. Their hands made contact and both felt the electricity between them.  
  
"Thank you." She said and took a sip.  
  
After sipping the water she was ready to continue, "When I found out about it, I was very upset and set out to vindicate Agent Donovan and his team. It is because of them, I am alive today. Whether he got me when he did or knew I was being protected and waited, I believe sooner or later he would have gotten to me. It was the anklet that Agent Donovan had his agent design that ultimately tracked me." She drew in a breath and again Frank saw her face wince in pain.  
  
"My attorney has seven signed documents releasing the restraining orders. I don't think that the five agents, a little girl, and an elderly woman are going to harm me. It was never my intention or wish that my brother do what he did. I also have a letter stating what I am saying verbally."  
  
Her attorney took all the documents and handed them to Frank's boss. He looked at the letter and handed the other documents to Frank.  
  
While they were doing that Tylo concluded, "I want to thank you for the opportunity to speak with you and truly hope that if any reprimanding has been done, this meeting will compensate for it."  
  
Frank's boss got up and said, "Thank you for taking the time to do what you did. I am sure this meeting and documents will be considered heavily in the future of all of the agents.  
  
Steve got up and helped Tylo out of her seat, and once again Frank could not help but notice she was in some kind of pain. He wondered if it still was from her ordeal. They left and went out into the hallway. Frank hung back and spoke with his boss for a few minutes.  
  
As he left he saw Tylo and her attorney talking in the hall. He moved closer because he thought they were more intimate then they should be as lawyer and client. They didn't even notice he was there let along listening.  
  
"Where are you going from here?" Steve asked.  
  
"Home to change and then to the office to clean it out?"  
  
"You know by the time you get there, Gary will have the documents stating your wish to dissolve the partnership?"  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Do you want me to go home with you and to the office?"  
  
"No, I'll be okay. I through letting men badger me. Excluding present company of course." She smiled when she said it. Frank felt himself becoming angry with her and didn't realize why.  
  
"You know if I wasn't married, I go after you myself." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Better get going before we get caught, we're suppose to be gone."  
  
He left and Tylo turned to see Frank standing there, she wonder how long and how much he had heard.  
  
She started to walk by him when he said, "Do you think a piece of paper is going to make a difference?"  
  
She stopped and turned around saying, "Professionally, yes. I am truly sorry for what my brother did. Personally, no. I just wanted to right the wrong my brother did to you, your family, and your team." She didn't give him a chance to reply as she turned and walked away.  
  
He saw the tears in her eyes that she was trying not to shed as she spoke. He knew he should go after her, but the it was easier to let her go.  
  
The angel stood beside Jillian and said, "Both are strong headed, one has to wanted it worst then the other."  
  
Jillian said, "I know, I feel it may be the best for them to go their separate ways."  
  
The angel said, "A little push may be what is needed. I will take care of it." 


	72. chapter 72

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 72  
  
Tylo arrived at the office with box in hand, she was busy packing that she didn't notice Gary standing at her door until he spoke.  
  
"How did it go today?"  
  
"Why would you even care?"  
  
He sighed heavily said, "Because I love you and only want the best for you."  
  
"As long as I can remember, you have used that as an excuse when something didn't go right. Each time I was the one that suffered and got hurt. This time it hurt so deeply that I feel like I was cut to the bone."  
  
He could tell Tylo was fired up and lashing out at him to make herself feel better. "What about Frank?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Are you going to salvage whatever you had or building?"  
  
"No, you ruined that and besides we really didn't have anything to start with."  
  
"Maybe you don't think so, but I bet Frank sees it different."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"The morning after you were kidnapped he came to see me. He brought Monica I think her name was to profile you. He knows about your past." All she could say was, "You didn't."  
  
"Yes, I did. For what it's worth, he was at the hospital before I got there. It was there that he was served the restraining order."  
  
"That and a quarter can get you a phone call." She said as she walked past him and out the door.  
  
Frank went back to his office to deliver the good news, yet he was not happy. Everyone was on pins and needles waiting for Frank to get back. As soon as he walked in the door, they were on him like white on rice.  
  
"What's the verdict? Together or not?" Cody said.  
  
"Whoa, I just got back, everyone take it easy." Frank said.  
  
"You can be calm because you know." Alex said.  
  
"Alright." He said with a smile. He told them what Tylo did and that because of it, as of Monday they were officially UC unit agents with their own caseloads. He then hand out the documents releasing the restraining orders against them. Along with that, each received a personal letter from Tylo.  
  
They all were silently reading their letters when Jake said; "I can't speak for everyone but for myself, please thank Ms. Williams for me."  
  
Everyone acknowledged Jake's statement in agreement. Although they had received good news, Monica noticed that Frank was as happy as he should be.  
  
"You don't seem convinced that Tylo didn't know about what her brother did." Monica said.  
  
"It's not important what I think, what's important is that she convinced as Cody put it the powers to be to do the right thing." Frank answered.  
  
Monica knew him well enough that Tylo was a very touchy subject. She would push him when he was by himself.  
  
Frank said, "In celebration, take the rest of the day off and don't show your faces back here until Tuesday morning on time."  
  
Tylo had one more stop to make before going home and looking to the future. She had accepted the fact that there would never be anything between her and Frank, she thought she freed her soul of him. Gary, it would be a long time before she could forget what he did, she forgave him to free her spirit. All that was left was to visit Ashley and explain.  
  
She sat at Ashley's grave and said, "Baby, I love you with all my heart and soul. I want you to know that I will not forget you. Mommy had to cover the scars to move on with her life." By covering up the scars, she freed herself from her past to live in the present and face the future.  
  
The angel sat beside Tylo trying to mend her heart that was breaking more than she realized. He knew what she was trying to do, but she was definitely on another collision course if she completed the circle. She had face Gary and Ashley; in order for the circle to be complete she had to face Frank with his daughter. If she were able to walk away from Veronica, she would be at the point of no return. Not even his crew of angels would be able to help. He would work though Veronica.  
  
Everyone had left except Monica; she knocked on Frank's office door.  
  
Frank knew that Monica would not let it rest so he said, "Come in."  
  
Monica walked in while she still had the nerve to talk to Frank, "What happened today that you didn't tell us downstairs?"  
  
"What makes you think that?" Frank said as Jillian stood next to him.  
  
"Frank, I was there when her brother told us about her. He would do anything to protect her."  
  
"I should have been grateful for what she did, but instead I held her in contempt. I asked her if she thought a piece of paper would make a difference?" He said shaking his head only seeing the tears in her eyes.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She had the faith, I didn't. She believed she made a difference as far as the team was concerned. But as far as us, I could see in her eyes she had lost all hope. And I let her walk away from me today with tears in her eyes."  
  
Monica didn't know what to say, Jillian stood beside Monica and gave her the words she needed to say, "It's not too late, if you were given the opportunity would you tell her there's hope for the two of you?"  
  
"I had a great life with Jillian, I still love her today. But Jillian and Tylo are so different, that if I had met them at the same time or Tylo before Jillian, I would have chosen Tylo to spend the rest of my life with me." Jillian was waiting for Frank to finally admit that Tylo was the one he wanted.  
  
Using Monica as her voice, "Don't you see the guilt you are carrying for your love of Jillian? Everything happens for a reason, maybe Jillian and Tylo's child died to bring you and Tylo together. Neither Tylo nor Veronica will replace the people you and Tylo lost only fill the void that was created." Monica had no idea where that insight came from but figured she had said enough. Frank was in his own world that he didn't even realize that Monica had left. 


	73. Chapter 73

LONELY HEARTS  
  
BY QUASI9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three hearts need each other to mend  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 73  
  
The angel stood beside Jillian and said, "This will be their last chance."  
  
Frank left a little while after Monica had disappeared, he called Mabel to tell her he would pickup Veronica. He would surprise her by taking her next door to see Tylo. That would allow him a chance to talk to Tylo, once he accused Tylo of using his daughter to get to him, now he's doing it to get to her. What goes around comes around.  
  
Tylo lost track of time at the gravesite, she would really need to hurry to make sure she missed Mabel and Veronica. Although she liked to see her, she knew that it would only hurt. It saddened her because she thought she could be Veronica's friend even if Frank didn't want anything between them. She had to accept it could never be.  
  
She was parked in her driveway, removing the box from her car, when a sharp pain attacked her. She was in a lot of pain, but refused to continue on the painkillers. As she caught her breath, she heard the car before she saw it. She looked over to Frank's driveway expecting to see Veronica and Mabel; instead it was Frank and Veronica. It was too late to duck in the house to avoid them so when she saw Veronica coming towards her she braced herself for the impact.  
  
Veronica saw Tylo the minute Frank pulled in the driveway, she was out of the SUV screaming and running towards Tylo. Frank wasn't far behind her.  
  
Veronica reached Tylo slamming into her and giving her a hug. She said, "I have missed you."  
  
Tylo wince in pain and hugged her back said, "Hey sweetie. I have missed you too."  
  
Veronica pulled out of her embrace and held Tylo's face between her hands said, "I am glad you're back. I thought you went where Mommy is but Daddy said you had to go away for a little bit."  
  
Tylo took her hands away from her face and held them said, "Yes, I had to go away for a little while but I'm back to stay."  
  
Veronica took her hands away and hugged Tylo again saying. "I'm glad." Then in a surprise move Veronica kissed Tylo on the cheek. It almost brought tears to her eyes but she kept her emotions in check.  
  
Frank decided that Veronica had bothered her enough said, "Honey, I think you better go in the house before you wear out your welcome. Besides Daddy wants to talk to Tylo."  
  
Veronica turned around to go to her house when she saw the picture she drew in the box on top of everything. "Daddy, look Tylo framed my picture."  
  
Then she said to Tylo, "Daddy only puts mine on the fridge."  
  
"Well, if I had as many as your Dad, I would do that too. But since I only had one, I framed it to bring to my office."  
  
"I will make you more if you want."  
  
"Sure sweetie. I would love it."  
  
"Why don't you go start on them, while I talk to Tylo." Frank said.  
  
"Ok." Veronica said as she ran off.  
  
Tylo had stayed in a squatting position far to long; the pain had really set in. She had difficulty trying to straighten up because of the pain. She eased herself up against the car for support. Frank shot his arm out to help her but she refused it. Once she was standing and leaning against the car, she folded her arms across her midriff, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Once the wave of pain passed she open her eyes and saw Frank looking at her. He didn't know if it was because she had to cut her hair but her eyes were like emeralds and mesmerizing.  
  
"Before you start, I want to let you know that I am here to stay. I will do my best to avoid you and your daughter. There will be times that we will encounter each other and I will not ignore Veronica, so you will just have to live with it."  
  
He listened and realized that every time she was around her she had her defenses up. He said, "Actually what I was going to say had nothing to do with Veronica."  
  
Tylo remained silent. He continued, "When I asked you earlier if you thought a piece of paper made a difference. You said yes and you're right it did. The unit has been officially exonerated of any wrong doing in the case. On behalf of my team and myself, thank you."  
  
Tylo said, "No thanks is required, it was the right thing to do since my brother didn't."  
  
"He did it because he loves and cares for you."  
  
That was the wrong thing to say because it sent Tylo ranting and waving her hands, "You must be part of the 'good ole boys club'. No matter what the 'boys' do or say you all stuck up for one another. I don't get it."  
  
Frank was not listening to a word she was saying because when she started to rant, she removed her arms from her midriff. That's when he noticed that she had a crop top on and hip hugger jeans that showed her midriff. Her midriff was free of any scars, it looked so smooth that he had to refrain himself from reaching out and touching her.  
  
"Frank, Frank, did you hear a word I said?" Tylo questioned.  
  
Frank looked at her with a questioning eyebrow and glance back at her midriff. Her eyes followed hers and she instinctively ran her hand across her stomach. What he won't do to replace her hand with his.  
  
She looked back up at him and said, "I'm not living in the past anymore, I'm living for each day and looking to the future."  
  
That was his chance he asked, "Does your future include my daughter and I?"  
  
She put her head down and started wringing her hands. This is what she wanted, but was afraid it was too late for them to build a future together. Frank knew the longer she remained silent, the odds in his favor were diminishing.  
  
He took a step forward closing the space between, took her hands in his and pulled her to him. "You're not saying anything."  
  
Barely audible with her head still down she said, "Are you sure that's what you want?"  
  
He cupped her chin and gently lifted her head up so he could look in her beautiful eyes. She licked her lips and swallowed just waiting for him to answer the question. He saw the need, want, and love in her eyes.  
  
He bent his head where his lips were very close to hers said, "That and much more." Then he showed her how much when he gently kissed her.  
  
The angel stood besides Jillian and said, "Three hearts are mended. It is finished." A/N: I apologize for the story being so long. Thank you to everyone that took the time to submit reviews especially Nicky and Cindy. The best part of writing is knowing the readers are enjoying your story. Again thanks. 


End file.
